Emerald of Servants
by Shycadet
Summary: "I'll get to marry her one day, right?" Wide emerald eyes asked.  The grandmother smiled softly at the young girl, "She must choose you first, child, she must love you, and that takes work."  Rate M for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N -**I know everyone is waiting for Senior Year, but I have like COMPLETE writers block with that story. Writing a beginning of a long story is so boring. I hate setting up the stage for it. Id rather just jump right in the middle... Which is something I just might do. Anyway.

This story here, no writers block at all. Which means you get the best of the best of my writing abilities, even though they suck right now. I'm sure you'll love it, I already am. It'll be short, not nearly as long as killer, which means it actually might be finished.

Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"<em>She's beautiful, grandma."<em>

_The old woman chuckled as she looked over the small child's shoulder, nodding in approval, "Ah, yes she is, my child, but to think so at such a young age-"_

"_But look at her eyes, grandma! They are so blue and clear. How can she not be beautiful with those eyes and that hair?"_

_Eyes wrinkled as the older woman smiled, the fragile grandma chuckled a little more before leaning back in her chair, "Yes child, how can she not."_

"_I'll get to marry her one day, right?" Wide emerald eyes asked as they swept towards the old woman, accompanied by a smile that reached ear to ear._

"_You must win her first, child, and that takes work-"_

"_She isn't a prize, grandma! She isn't something you can win!" The child angrily retorted, her smile dropping to a deep frown as her eyebrows came together in flickered rage._

_The old woman shook her head, the child had the same anger as her when she was younger, back when she was not so delicate and easy to break. Quickly, she corrected herself before those wide emerald eyes turned into an angry forest green, "You are right. She much choose you, child, she must love you first, and **that** takes work."_

"_How come?" Curiosity instantly dominating the small tantrum that had burst just a few seconds ago._

"_Because in this world, Sakura, girls must fall in love with boys, and if they don't they are instantly branded and shunned."_

_X_

Sitting next to my brother, fist under my chin as I supported my head from nodding into sleep, I listened as each bachelor drawled on and on about themselves. Two hours without moving was causing my leg to fall asleep, and as I twitched my foot to wake it up, I focused on the strange prickling sensation that traveled throughout my leg. Right now, that was more entertainment than this man, who was babbling on about his father's company and how he would soon own the business.

My brother, being the idiot that he is, was on the edge of his seat, totally engrossed and nodding, hanging over every word the man said. With each mention of money and fortune his ears would perk, and I could practically see him salivating at the thought of being rich for life.

Why he is so interested in this money game, I don't know. Our grandmother had enough money to go around and we were living in a mansion. Soon my brother would own the very company my grandmother built from the ground up, and he would be bathing in the useless bills. So, I couldn't understand at all why he was so interested in **my** future, in **my** fortune, when even I didn't give a damn.

He didn't have to be married off to a key business giant to keep the business going. He didn't have to deal with hearing these men talk about their soon to be future and how that future contained nothing but the most expensive and luxurious products. Yet, he was here anyway, showing more interest in these men than I was.

"Well, he was pretty good!" My brother said as he wrote the man's name down with a smile, "And he seemed like a nice guy."

"Naruto, he drowned both of us in his talk and didn't ask a single question about us. Mark his name out." I snapped, growling that he even gave the man a thought.

"Ino, he held out your chair, offered you the finest wine his company had, and looked completely absorbed by how beautiful you are! This is your guy." He argued, continuing to write the phone number that the man had so generously left.

"But he couldn't allow a single breath of his chatter off of himself. He's too self-absorbed and I don't like him." I countered, snatching the paper from underneath my brother's hand and scratching it out furiously with dark solid marks.

"Woman, if you keep this up you will never find a man." Naruto sighed out with a shake of his head, grabbing a list that showed everyone who I was supposed to be meeting today.

"Hell if I care," I mumbled, crossing my arms, "Men are overrated."

"Next in line is Sakura Haruno," he said, obviously not listening to me. His eyebrows came together as he stared at the list for a moment, then looked over at me, "The last name sounds really familiar, but they sound like a girl. What did you put on your bio? That you were bicurious or something?"

I blinked, looking clueless, "I was suppose to make a bio?"

"You're telling me you didn't make one?" He said in disbelief, "What the hell, Ino. I told you to make one, like, a month ago."

"Oh wait! Yeah I remember!" I said, squinting my eyes as I looked at him, trying to remember exactly what happened, "Oh! Oh! Yeah, I told one of the maids to handle it."

Rubbing his eyes, he frowned deeply, "And what in the world made you think that would be okay?"

"Well, the maids must know me better than anyone; I mean they are watching me twenty-four seven." I answered happily, proud of my past self for thinking of such a good solution. Not only was it clever, it also skipped me out of doing some useless work.

"This means they had to have heard your man hatred speech more than once." Naruto groaned out as he tossed the paper back on the table, "Damnit, Ino, I give you one single task to do and you can't even do that much."

Frowning, I feel my anger boiling, "A task that is stupid and unnecessary. Do you honestly think any of them are reading my bio, Naruto? They are here to marry me for the same reason I'm marrying them: To keep their business empire surging with unlimited power."

He sighed and shook his head, turning towards a butler who was standing there silently the whole time, "Call in Sakura Haruno."

"Reading my bio?" I continued to mumble angrily with a roll of my eyes, "Yeah right."

Naruto glanced at me with a dangerous warning and looked back ahead as the door opened with our next self absorbed guest.

Looking down at the table, wishing I was anywhere but here, I waited. It wasn't until the silence became over whelming that I looked up to see what was taking the man so long to sit down. The first thing that my eyes saw was emerald green…

It wasn't a man at all, but a she, with beautiful green eyes that stared at me so intensely that I started to feel my cheeks warm. Though she was a woman, even I had to admit she looked absolutely stunning. Her skin was soft and even, her lips silky and full, and her cheeks were smooth that matched her sharp shaped face. Her hair was soft pink that carelessly tossed on top her head, shifting with each movement she made. But what was truly amazing about her, was her eyes. Emerald green that looked so sharp, so deep, that they were memorizing.

Then, with smooth, flawless, movements, she walked around the table and swept to my feet in a kneel. Grabbing my hand carefully, she held it delicately and placed her palm over her chest.

My breath was taken as I stared at her powerful compassionate eyes that pierced right through my own.

"Ino Yamanaka."

Her voice, soft yet surging with something I couldn't explain, caused a shiver to run through my body. I struggled to get out any sound as I opened my mouth, "Yes?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno, it is an honor."

And, watching me carefully the whole time, she leaned forward slowly and gently kissed the knuckle right above my ring finger. Her flower petaled lips didn't linger for very long, but for the fraction of a second it did electricity rushed through me, causing my heart to beat hard once. Before I knew it, the woman was on her feet again, bowing slightly before moving back to her seat and sitting down.

Silence must have caused the goose bumps to cover my arms; it must have also caused the strange feeling through my chest. But when our eyes met again, my cheeks flushed and I tore my eyes away from her. I knew it wasn't the silence that was causing me to feel this way, but I didn't want to admit it.

The clearing of someone's throat almost caused me to jump, "Well, um, Sakura Haruno, please tell us about yourself."

Naruto, he was here. I had completely forgotten. Blinking, I shook my head and sat up straight. I lifted my head, but carefully avoided woman's eyes.

"My name, as you know, is Sakura Haruno, and I am twenty-four years old."

She spoke with such ease and confidence, as if she was comfortable with being in front of us. Taking a chance, I glanced at her eyes to see them steadily watching Naruto's. This woman had a certain aura about her, because even Naruto shifted and looked slightly uncomfortable. Maybe it was her bold way of acting, her confident behavior, that caused almost everyone to shift around her. Only someone so self secure could create such atmosphere.

"Any special talent?" Naruto asked, leaning back in his chair to look more relaxed but the movement only caused him to look even more uneasy about the woman steadily staring at him.

Her smile, yet small, was beautiful. Playfully putting her finger to her chin, she hummed in thought, "Not very many. I'm about as average as potential business bachelors come. I can run a business, talk stiffly to other stiff CEO's, and mindlessly nod and smile as presidents of company's speak to me."

I felt a smile slowly creeping to my lips as I watched the woman poke fun at my brother. It was a silly question to ask, what talent was she suppose to have?

She must have caught my smile because her eyes slid to mine, and I found that even though they could be intense and uncomfortable, they can also be good-natured and playful. Still smiling softly, she spoke while looking directly at me, "I can also cook. It was my dream, once upon a time, to become a chef. You know, before my dreams were snatched and I had to take care of my troublesome business."

My smile grew wider. She was stunning, confident, and funny. I found myself slowly warming up to her, "Sad story, but it sounds about right if you're living this type of business life."

Her smile reached her eyes as nodded, "Very true. Do you like to eat, Miss Yamanka?"

"When I'm not stuck studying with my brother, I am eating." I reply with a laugh, "Of course I like to eat, Miss Haruno. Who doesn't?"

"Please, call me Sakura." She said, her eyes turning intense again, causing my cheeks to slightly flush.

Determined to not break eye contact, even with her deep powerful eyes staring into mine, I struggled to sit still. I fully understood now why Naruto shifted in his seat. Her eyes were far too powerful to sit still through. Fighting the urge to hide in a corner, I whispered out , "Who doesn't…Sakura?"

Instantly, her eyes turned warm and I saw them burst with happiness, "You're right, Miss Yamanka. So maybe I could cook you your favorite food one night? I promise it'll be the very best you'll have."

"Oh?" I say with a smile and a raise of my eyebrows, "Well it's very hard to get alfredo exactly how I like it."

"Alfredo? Madam don't insult me. My alfredo is to die for." She waved off with a flick of her wrist.

"And yet I have yet to hear about your famous alfredo." I drawled, looking at my nails lazily before glancing up at her with a teasing smirk.

"Merciless, huh?" She said as she leaned against the table, "Take me up on a date, and I promise I will exceed your expectations."

My heart thudded with the suggestion, and my nonchalant front quickly broke. Eyes widening, I blushed before looking away. To ask me on a date so boldly, especially in front of-

"You have yet to share with us what business you represent, Miss Haruno." Naruto said in tight controlled syllables.

I looked over at Naruto, who was sitting straight and had narrowed eyes locked on Sakura. He was beyond annoyed, but for what reason I don't know why. Maybe it was because of the small joke, or maybe because me and Sakura had fallen into a conversation that didn't include him, but he looked as if we were on his final nerve for the evening.

"Ah, you're right. I have failed to mention my company." Sakura said as she leaned back into her chair and slid her eyes, which were stormy green, back to Naruto, "Because we all know if my company isn't good enough, I don't stand a chance against the 'competitors'."

Naruto's lips thinned as his jaw tightened, "That's right. So your company, Sakura Haruno?"

I frowned at the way he spoke to Sakura. It was almost rude, which was out of character of Naruto, who always stayed polite, no matter who he dealt with.

"I represent the OldCentury industry." Her words were sharp and clean as sat up straight, "A company that has been alive and striving for-"

"A hundred and seventy-two years." Naruto cut off as his anger flared, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm interested in partnership, of course. You are ranked 71, after all." Sakura answered tonelessly as she checked the time. She frowned as she read it.

"You're joking," Naruto voice was sharp and filled with rage, "Like we would ever consider it."

Sakura looked up at Naruto with annoyance, "And why not? Don't you think it's time-"

Naruto shot from his seat, his furious blue eyes glaring down at Sakura, "Get out. Now."

I stared, wide eyed in shock. "Naruto!"

"Well, I am a guest, it's only right that I leave when you feel it fit." Sakura said, gritting her teeth as she stood up in one smooth motion.

"Wilson, show her to the door." Naruto said, grabbing the papers from the table and placing them into the folders they had come in.

"Of course, sir." Wilson replied as he walked over next to Sakura and waited as she gathered herself.

Feeling overwhelmed, I stood up, looking between Naruto and Sakura. There was something I wasn't getting, something that I was missing, but I didn't care at the moment. I was just surprised at how fast everything shifted, "Naruto, what has gotten-"

"I'm sorry I didn't get to speak with you more, Miss Yamanka," Sakura spoke quickly, smiling in sincere apology, "Perhaps another time?"

"Like hell!" Naruto roared, slamming his chair under the table, "Wilson, get her out of here NOW."

I looked speechless from Sakura to Naruto, unable to believe he was behaving like this. When I tore my gaze away from Naruto, I saw that Sakura was practically being dragged out. The maids quickly grabbed the door as Wilson continued to hold Sakura's arm firm, leading her towards the exit. Scrambling to think of something to say, I call to her, "Ino! Call me Ino!"

Even as she was being escorted out she was able to turn around and smile at me, her expression beyond happy. She opened her mouth to reply, but was cut short when the door shut. The last thing I was able to see was the joyous look on her face.

After a moment of me standing there, watching after her even after the door had closed, I whirled around, anger surging through me that was so powerful, so uncontrollable, that I was honestly shaking.

"Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded, storming over to him with anger like fire flickering around me, causing my whole body to grow hot.

"She had no business showing up here." Naruto snapped, handing the folder with the list of names to Wilson, who had quickly grabbed it and stepped away.

"She was only trying to partner with us!" I argued, stepping in his line of sight as he snapped his fingers to another maid and pointed towards the kitchen.

"Tell the kitchen to start dinner; we are ending a bit early tonight." Naruto ordered, completely ignoring me.

Honest, furious, rage rose through me as he continued to ignore me and grabbed his paper with his personal list of potential bachelors, When he turned to leave, I found myself yelling, "Naruto!"

At the call of his name he whipped around, anger so hot and red that I actually took a step back, "Do you have any idea who she is? What company she represents? You have to have at least remembered this in our studies, Ino, because it was the only one important thing you had to remember!"

The shock of his anger had passed. I stood there, glaring at him steadily as my anger simmered to a threatening boil.

"Of course you don't, because you refuse to remember a thing that doesn't deal with you!" Naruto roared as he flung his arm towards me, "Stop being a child and grow up. Learn something for once! OldCentury is our company's enemy! And they have been since the company first started running."

Without allowing me to reply, he whirled back around and stormed towards the door, "And I'll be damn if they show up here, making a mockery of us as if we are some sort of joke!" Naruto yelled as he yanked the door open, "Not in this home, not in my face. If they want comedy, I'll show them!"

The room shook as the door slammed, leaving nothing but silence, me, and seven standing by maids with Wilson by my side.

* * *

><p><strong>Stage set. Leggo! As always, drop a review. This story is going to be amazing, I'm so excited.<strong>

**(Idk if this will send out an email as another chapter for those whose following my story. But I just had it edited by my beta and reposted the story. :] )**

**Shycadet loves, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- ** Ok. So I refuse to explain anything until the story is over. So be observant and try to find **three** things:

What **two stories is this story a combination** of (Hint: its none of my old stories. One is a very famous piece, the other is vaguely known).

What are **two constants** in this story (Hint: its a person but they are two different people)

What is **continuously repeated** through out each and every chapter (Hint: No hint, it will give it away. So you have to look.

The prize? I was thinking that whoever wins can come up with a story idea and I'll write it for them all within a month. If you have any other idea for a prize let me know.

Good luck

**DISCLAIMER **I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Stop. If you have not read the Author Note, please do it now -_-. Shame on you for not doing it anyway.<p>

"_The brother will hate you instantly." The elderly woman admitted as she walked over to the young girl at the kitchen table and placed down the cup of milk in front of her._

_"How come?" the girl asked as she kicked her feet and happily picked up her cup of milk, taking a big gulp with a cheerful hum._

_The old woman shrugged as she moved out of the kitchen, aiming for her rocking chair, "I don't exactly know, dear. We never really get around to asking, we are too focused to."_

_"I'll make sure I'll ask." The girl said with a firm nod. Carefully, she grabbed her cup of milk and padded after her grandmother._

_"You say this now, child, but you just might forget in the future. There will be a lot of things happening if you plan on trying to get that girl." The elderly woman sighed in relief as she sat down and leaned back in her chair, rocking slightly. Turning towards her small table, she grabbed her knitting kit._

_"I can't wait till I can see her grandma; she's going to be so happy with me!" The determination in the child's voice caused the grandmother to smile. _

_"Do you remember what important thing I told you yesterday?" The grandmother asked as the young girl sat at her feet, watching her knit the soft green yarn together._

_"You must make a first impression?" the small child asked, tilting her head in thought._

_A smile crept towards the old woman's face as she nodded, "Yes, that is important, but that isn't correct."_

_Whining, the girl fell to the floor, "Then I forgot grandma, you tell me so many things." _

_"I thought you liked listening to your grandma." the elderly woman said as she coughed out a chuckle with a smile that reached her wrinkling eyes._

_"Oh, I do!" the child responded, sitting up and nodding enthusiastically, "You're stories are the best so far."_

_"Well you must remember them child, because you will also need to pass these stories on." the grandmother reminded gently, never taking her eyes off of her knitting._

_Sheepishly, the child looked down, "Ok grandma, I won't forget this time." _

_"Good. Now listen closely, dear, because this is by far the most important." Grandmother said as she placed her knitting down on her lap._

_Emerald green eyes slid to the grandma's as the girl focused all her attention on her elder._

_Watching the child for a moment, the old woman took in how the girl reminded her so much of herself. Curious focused eyes that expressed so many thoughts and feelings. Soft pink hair that never rested and always shifted. A flickering aura that warmed like a winter fire place. _

_There was no mistaking it._

_"Patience, Sakura." The grandmother finally spoke, smiling as she watched the young girl soak the information in, "You must learn patience."_

_After a moment of silence, the elderly woman laughed as she saw the predictable curiosity spike through the young girl, "Patience? Why is patience so important?'_

_Picking up her knitting with a reminiscing smile, the grandmother rocked in her chair and slowly began to finish the soft green yarn, "Because, my child, if you're willing to fight for that woman, you are going to need a lot of it."_

_X_

I stood there, simmering in my anger as I stayed and watched the door slam. The room shook around me until everything stilled and there was nothing but silence engulfing me, allowing my thoughts to freely swarm my head.

The enemy of our company? I remember learning something along those lines, but not from the studies, but from my grandmother. It may be why I had no reaction to hearing that Oldcentury was our rival, because she hadn't told me it with such venom and hate. Actually, if my memory was correct, and it usually was, she had told me with a smile that brightened her wrinkled features.

Still, the mystery wasn't about our supposedly rival company, but about Naruto and his behavior. He hadn't just been angry about the Oldcentury representative showing up to our home, he had been absolutely livid. In no way was Sakura's presence a joke towards him, me, or anything our company dealt with. In actuality, it honestly seemed that she only wanted to create amends and become our company's partner.

So, what in the world had Naruto thinking that Sakura's presence was a stab towards his ego? There isn't any other reason why he would go off claiming that her 'comedy act' would not be forgotten. Or was there more to it? Was there even more that I was missing? I know that I like to skip out on a couple of studies, but to miss so much on one particular subject was practically impossible, especially if the subject was as big as our rivals company. We would have tons of information about them, knowing each and every flaw they had.

"Miss Yamanaka, dinner will be served in an hour. Would you like me to run your bath water?" One of the standing by maids said, interrupting me from my flow of thoughts.

Waking up from my thoughts, I look over at her. She nervously stood, waiting for orders. Blinking, I sighed and nodded. She was glad to have something to do because she sped away without another word. Rubbing my eyes, feeling worn out from the anger suddenly leaving me, I made my way back to the table and grabbed my things.

I picked up my folder, which inside was suppose to have a list of every bachelor I would have liked to see again. The paper was blank, not having opened it during the whole two hours. Staring at it in silence for a moment, I opened it suddenly and wrote down a single name.

_Sakura Haruno._

Frowning slightly at the name, I closed the folder and picked it up. My personal maid, Anna, quickly appeared to my side and gently grabbed the folder from me. I looked up at her and smiled in appreciation.

She smiled back brightly, "So what now, Miss Ino?"

Sighing again, I shook my head, at a loss, "I don't know, Anna. There's so many roads to take on this, and I am personally doubting if it's even worth the effort."

"Well," the maid whispered as she leaned forward with a coy smile, "that Sakura character seemed to really like you."

I felt my cheeks warm as I turned and walked towards the exit. Stumbling out my words, I tried to sound unfazed, "Maybe, but she's also a woman. Plus, you heard my brother; she's the president of Oldcentury."

"And when have you ever listened to your brother?" Anna asked as she kept pace with me down the hall.

"Since he made me feel like a complete idiot," I replied with a grumble and a slight flare of anger at the thought of his yelling face, "He always thought he was smarter than me for some reason."

"I don't think so, Miss Ino. He just thinks so because he's older. You know how siblings get when they think they can rule over everyone else."

"Maybe…"

Anna passed me and opened the door of my room, walking in and automatically straightening things that looked out of place. I followed her, closing the door behind me and taking off my shoes as I walked, leaving them where they fell. I instantly felt wrong for doing so when Anna took my shoes up and placed them in there right place.

Smiling sheepishly as she looked at me with a roll of her eyes, I sat on the bed and swung my feet, "Do you think there is a way to partner up with Oldcentury?"

"Oooh," Anna teased as she turned to look at me, "Thinking of calling Miss Haruno?"

Turning my head as my felt my cheeks prickle, I try to pretend to be nonchalant, "I'm just thinking of the possibilities it could bring to have our rival partner up with us."

"If you say so," Anna said as she walked to me and placed my folder next to me. Smiling, she turned and headed towards the door, "If it's Miss Haruno who is holding position as president, Miss Ino, then there is several ways to partner with Oldcentury."

Then, being the woman that she is, she opened the door, stepped out, then turned around and winked at me before squealing and closing the door, nearly dodging a pillow to her face. I heard her laugh as she walked away, most likely thinking herself very clever for the comment she had made.

With a smile, I fell back into my bed, staring at the ceiling with a butterflies fluttering in my chest. I don't know what was causing the feeling, but they seemed bright and new; like soon the whole world would change for the better. With these feelings came excitement, I almost felt giddy. If I was feeling this way just from the thought of partnering up with Oldcentury, then there was bound to come a lot of good from it.

Naruto would be pissed, the advisers would probably not approve, and everyone would judge me and call me naive. Yet, knowing all of this didn't faze me at all. Actually, it pumped me up, caused this deep determination within me to lurch forward. For a split moment, I truly felt like I could take on the world if I had to.

And if I planned on doing his plan, I'd have to do just that.

xXx

Mid way through changing for dinner, a knock came from the door. I was staring at the mirror, concentrating on my hair as I continuously ruffled the ends and matted down the top, occasionally combing through it with my fingers. It was an endless ritual that usually ended with someone dragging me away from the mirror and scolding me for taking so long. They will always claim I look fine, but I know the truth; That my hair is actually an absolute mess and has me looking like a homeless woman. They can't fool me.

"Come in," I call from the bathroom, checking my hair for more annoying strays.

The door slowly creaked open and the echo of footsteps bounced off the walls. After a moment the footsteps paused, and then a voice called, "Ino? Where are you?"

Blinking, I took a step away from the mirror and peeked my head out of the door, "Naruto?"

Naruto stood there, looking boyishly handsome in his black and white tuxedo. His tie was loose around his neck, his right hand was in his pocket, and he had just glanced at his wrist to check his watch. His spiked wild hair looked bright, tossing with every moment he made, which brought out his charming childishness.

When he spotted me he turned, looking sheepish as he scratched his cheek with his finger, something he always did before he wanted to apologize. Giving me a small smile, he looked me over, "Looking beautiful, as always."

Smiling, I walked over to him and forced him to face me, grabbing his tight as I started to tighten it, "And you are looking handsome, as always."

He let out a soft chuckle as he stood still, allowing me to fix his tie. I wiggled the tie tight before moving to his neck, fixing his collar and flattening out his shoulder. Taking a step back to give him another look over, I nodded in approval and moved towards my bed, grabbing my purse.

"What's for dinner?" I asked as I picked up my purse and placed a couple of items on my nightstand inside of it.

"Chefs' won't tell us. They want us and our guests to be surprised." Naruto said as he walked over, handing me my lipgloss.

I took it from his hands with a smile in thanks before placing it inside of my purse as well, "Who's eating with us tonight?"

"Advisors' set us up with another company tonight, something along the lines of Senju Corp. Ever heard of it?"

I shook my head and glanced at him with a small smile, "Of course I haven't. You know I like to skip out on studies."

This caused him to pause, and then frown. I wasn't feeling too bad about making the guilt trip blow, but I wasn't feeling too good about it either. Moving away from my night stand I walk towards the door, heels clacking and echoing around the room. Turning as I stood next to my bedroom lights, I looked at Naruto, "Ready Mr. Uzumaki?"

Straightening up, he nodded and walked over, grabbing the door and holding it open. Smiling, I turned off the lights and walked passed him, "What a gentlemen."

He walked through as well and closed the door. I started walking down the hall without him, keeping a slow pace for him to catch up. Still, he stayed two steps behind me, looking as if he was fighting with himself. Smiling softly, I stayed silent, waiting for him to gain the courage to apologize. He always had such trouble admitting he was wrong, let alone apologizing for his wrong.

"Ino..." he called after me. I paused and looked back, watching as he scratched his cheek and stared at the floor. He hadn't stopped walking though, so I fell into pace with him as he joined me, "about earlier, when I was yelling. I didn't-. I mean, I was just upset and-. Well, I just wanted to-"

Rolling my eyes, I linked my arm with his and when he looked down at me in surprise, I smiled up at him, "It's ok dork, don't worry about it."

Blinking in confusion, he opened his mouth then closed it with a smile, "I'm an idiot." He admitted as he held my arm and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You are," I say with a nod and a laugh, "but you are also my brother. So, there's no need to worry."

Sighing, he looked relieved, "I thought you hated me for sure."

"Oh, don't think I don't hate you." I correct and giggle as he gives me a pout, "but I love you also, so they cancel out, which makes you neutral."

"Neutral, huh?" he muses with a roll of his eyes; "Can't we just love each other and call it a day?"

"And what type of siblings would we be if we did that?" I laughed as I let go of his arm, "Honestly, what a sight that would be."

He chuckled as he took two long strides and grabbed the door, pulling it open for me with a warm smile, "Guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?" I replied with a smirk, and laughed again when he rolled his eyes again.

As we entered our dining room, the lights blinded me as always. Squinting, I waited for my eyes to adjust. After a moment, I took in the room and its usual magnificence.

The huge room was crowded with people, all standing around and talking as they sipped on either their wine or champagne. Those who were familiar with each other chuckled out laughs and jabbed jokes. Others, who were meeting for the first time, smiled pleasantly and made small talk.

At the center of the room was our dinner table, which were five seats long and one seat wide. Twelve seats would never fit everyone in this room, so our butlers were nice enough to put out several miniature tables that were circular and could fit up to four people. They were placed, scattered around the room, holding refreshments and other finger foods to keep he guest occupied until dinner was ready.

Light music played in the background as the soft hum of chatter went on. Further into the background noise, you could hear the kitchen preparing our meal with sizzling and pots and pans banging around.

To me, for such a huge room, it was a tad too quiet. My stomach knotting nervously, I glanced at all the unknown faces and tried to remain calm. It didn't matter how many social dinners we hosted, I feared that I would never get used to this environment. Everything being watched so carefully and judge so harshly, one wrong move would cause devastation to your reputation as a business leader. Naruto always promised that it didn't matter what I did during these events. He claimed that I was too beautiful for anyone to worry about my flaws. I have yet to believe him yet, but his words created small comfort within me. I wasn't the one being critiqued, that was Naruto. I was just the one being married off for partnership.

Naruto tightened his tie and straightened his back, causing him look taller –and if possible- even more handsome. Glancing at me, he mouthed 'wish me good luck' then winked when I did just that, causing me to smile. Without another word between us, he walked straight into the crowd fearlessly.

I don't know why, but the sight caused me to feel proud of him.

Taking a deep, calming, breath, I closed my eyes as I breathed out. Then, after a moment to myself, I opened my eyes, looked right into the crowd, determined, and with forced confidence, I walked into it as well.

I heard once from Anna that there were moments right before I joined the party to socialize, that I looked proud, confident, and beyond beautiful. I asked her what she meant, and she told me that it was in my eyes, a look that was stunning yet dangerous, that created an aura around me, causing me to look untouchable to any man in the room. She also said it was my walk, powerful strides with purpose, like I was striving towards a goal that no one could keep me from. It's the way I held myself, she explained. It was the way I presented myself that made me so strikingly beautiful.

I never believed a word of it, but it was nice to think that maybe I did become that beautiful once every blue moon. It was warming to the think that sometimes I looked just like my grandmother, the powerful woman who built this business.

I made my way through the crowd, weaving through and politely saying excuse me with courteous smiles. Each excuse me caused a stare and a man stumbling out an apology, watching me as I went passed. I wasn't even half way into the crowd, yet I could feel every eye on me, as if I was the main event. Anna told me rumors once, whispering to me that every man in the business spoke of me and advised other business leaders to seek me out because of my beauty.

But rumors are secondhand information that are more than likely false. Plus, I wasn't that beautiful. Actually, I was anything but.

When I reached the middle, I was relieved to see Wilson there, standing behind one of the refreshment tables. On it was about twenty or so bottles of champagne and wines with wine glasses decorated around it. He smiled as he saw me and nodded, "Miss Ino. Would you like any of our grand selections?"

I gave the bottles a look over and pointed at one, "Sir Winston would do fine."

Nodding in approval he grabbed the bottle and poured some into the wine glass, "A fine choice, m'lady."

Smiling, I took the cup that he handed me with a roll of my eyes, "I'm not royalty, Wilson."

His small smile looked amused as he nodded towards the crowd, "Maybe, Miss Ino, but tonight, you definitely are."

Blinking, I glanced over my shoulder to see a young man across the room looking at me. When our eyes met, a small smile slipped into his features and he held up his glass to me in greeting. He looked absolutely handsome with his deep blue hair and dark colored eyes.

A felt my cheeks burn as I quickly looked away, my heart hammering in my chest. Wilson was watching me in amusement, which caused me to blush even more, "Who is he?"

"That, madam, would be the newest president of Senju Corp; the protégé that has been making a lot of commotion in the business world. He is said to have been trained by the greatest of our business leaders and was taught under the 'Snake' himself." Wilson informed as he straightened his bottles to make sure his table looked presentable for the next guest to arrive. After a moment of silence, he glanced up and gave me a knowing look as he continued, "The Snake is one of the legendary leaders of Business History, better known as Orochimaru."

My eyes widened in disbelief, "You're kidding. He was trained under Orochimaru?" When he nodded I stared, my thoughts reeling, "Wilson, that would mean he's most likely an owner of one of the top ten business giants in the world."

"Yes ma'am, his company is ranked third."

I choked, "What is a man like that doing here? We are only ranked 72."

With a chuckle, he said, "To see you, of course."

My jaw dropped and I slowly started to shake my head, "You're kidding."

"I'm not. Now, if you need more time act presentable in front of that young man, I suggest you start moving, Miss Ino. He's headed towards us now." Wilson warned.

With a squeak, I jumped and quickly moved deeper into the crowd, praying the people would hide me. Glancing back to make sure I wasn't followed, I sighed in relief. I could see neither Wilson nor that man, only unknown people smiling and talking.

Sipping my champagne I looked around for something to nibble on to keep myself occupied. My main goal for tonight was to get through this dinner without talking to anyone. Unlike my brother, I did terrible at small talk with unknown people; I never knew what to say.

I spotted a table with odd looking things rolled with a green leaf. Next to it I saw sushi, something I could definitely relate to. Feeling excited, I practically bounced over like a child and grabbed a small plate, placing two sushi rolls on it. Forgetting my manners and where I was at, I grabbed the sushi with my finger and bit half off, practically melting as the flavors swirled around my mouth as I chewed.

"This might be helpful," a voice informed as chopsticks appeared in front of me. Startled, I jumped and nearly dropped my plate, "Whoa, be careful." A hand held me steady as I wobbled. Once they was confident I could stand by myself, they let go. I smiled sheepishly as I grabbed the chopsticks and looked up to thank the person until I saw who it was.

Haruno Sakura

Choking, I started coughing. My eyes began to water as pieces of rice that I swallowed went down the wrong tube. She must have thought I wasn't fit to do anything but stand because she took my plate from my hand and placed it on the table, grabbing a napkin quickly and my wine that I had placed down.

"Thank you," I rasped, taking a sip of my wine to end the burning in my throat.

"Are you alright?" she asked in honest concern.

Nodding, I pulled the glass away from my lips, quickly covering them with the napkin as I let out another cough.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, that wasn't my intention," she whispered an apology as she glanced around.

Shaking my head, I blinked a couple of times and cleared my throat, "No it's fine. Was just unexpected, that's all."

"Good. I'd hate to be caught here with you choking to death. They'd surely think I did it," she said with a small smile and another glance around, "Actually, I think they might already suspect me of something."

I glanced over my shoulder as I saw the people around us looking over at us in concern, most likely from my terrible coughing. Blushing, I turned back around, "That would be my fault, but you really did give me a scare. You're the last person I would expect to be here, especially after earlier."

She blinked, and then frowned slightly, "You didn't expect me?"

My eyebrows came together as I started to reply, but stopped mid sentence as I saw a flash of yellow behind her. Placing my glass down I grabbed her wrist and quickly walked towards the kitchen, "We need to go. Now."

Hurriedly, I pulled Sakura along as I weaved through crowds, trying hard not to attract attention. The maids were watching me as they stood near the wall, and when they saw I was trying to make an exit, one of them quickly pointed towards a door I never knew was there. Smiling and nodding in thanks, I quickly made a turn, opened the door, and puledl both of us inside.

As Sakura stumbled inside I quickly turned and closed the door, locking it with a sigh of relief. I was doing a lot of dodging tonight, more than I had expected. Rubbing my eyes, something I did whenever I felt stressed, I let out another breath and turned around, "Ok, I think we will be safe here."

Sakura stood there, glancing around with a small smile, "A secret room?"

The room was pretty much empty besides a long wooden table with swirling chairs around it. At the corners of the room were little stands with expensive vases that were decorated with different designs and color.

Taking a look myself, my eyebrows came together. This mansion always seemed to always surprise me, "It might be a meeting room. I guess if something ever came up in dinner and they wanted to discuss now then later, they would come in here for business. I never knew it was here."

"Strange, but it must be effective." Sakura mused. When she took a step forward, I turned my attention to her. She was watching me steadily. My eyes caught hers, and the intensity in hers caused my cheeks to warm. Quickly, I looked away, "Now about you not expecting me here…"

Latching on anything that could possibly end the squirming sensation rising within me from her staring, I nod and walk further into the room, passing her, "Yes, I didn't expect you at all. Who invited you?"

"Your maid Anna called, said that I was asked to attend." She confessed with slight disappointment in her voice.

I whirled around at her answer, emotions swirling through me, "She did what?"

Sakura looked uneasily at the door as I yelled and quickly repeated, "She called and said I was asked to attend. So I came. Was she mistaken?"

"She was beyond mistaken, Sakura!" I say in a whisper yell, shaking my head as I rubbed my eyes, "You should have known that as soon as she said Naruto was asking you to come for dinner. That girl, she's always looking for trouble, I swear."

"But she didn't say Naruto was asking me to attend. She said you were."

My heart stopped as I paused my rubbing. Sliding my eyes up, my heart slightly broke as my eyes locked into hers. She was looking at me –I was beginning to think that she was always looking at me- and looked extremely disappointed.

When I didn't say anything she sighed and looked away, fighting herself over something as she mumbled, "I should have known. How stupid. Geez."

Forcing whatever feelings aside, I stepped towards her, "Anna likes to do things on her own. I'm sorry."

"No it's alright," Sakura waved off, her frown never lifting, "I should have known and called you directly instead, but patience was a virtue my grandmother could never beat into me. When I heard you wanted me attend, I only had thirty minutes to get ready… I wasn't thinking."

Fidgeting with my fingers, I looked away from her and racked my brain for something that could comfort her, but I couldn't think of anything. Frustration built within me and I kicked my brain to come up with anything, to bring those warm playful eyes that I had seen earlier today.

"Well, I was speaking of you to her before dinner." I stumbled out, ears burning in embarrassment as she looked up at me in surprise, "Naruto was beyond frustrated after your visit, so we ended the meetings early. Anna appeared next to me and I might have commented on calling you…"

Silence washed over the room and I suddenly felt like crawling into the deepest hole and hiding for the rest of my existence. Shutting my eyes, I tried to remember how to breathe as I continued to feel her eyes on me. It was when I had decided that I couldn't take the silence anymore that she decided to speak, "You mentioned calling me?"

"Yes." I answered out, feeling very unsure of myself. Forcing myself to gain the courage, I glanced back up at her.

Her face looked bright and excited, which reminded me strongly of a child. Her grin smoothly turned into a smirk, and I could practically see her confidence level slowly increasing. "Wanted to hear my wonderful voice again?"

A smile slipped to my lips as I rolled my eyes, my nervousness slowly fading away, "Your wonderful voice? The same that was unrecognizable when you made me choke and left no impression when we first met?"

She jerked her head back in mock hurt, "I was correct, you are merciless."

"Only to those who act too confident," I correct with a smooth smile.

"Me? Too confident? Never." Then, as obvious as she could, she slid her eyes down my body and slowly slid them back up, "Especially in front of a beautiful woman like yourself."

My eyes widened before I quickly looked away, cheeks burning. "You must have me confused with someone else," I struggled to get out as I continued to stare at the wall, "My hair is an absolute mess and I was too lazy to find a proper dress for tonight, so I ended up throwing on whatever my hands could reach."

"Ino…" Sakura said in a soft voice, causing goose bumps to rise through my arm, "I don't know if anyone has told you tonight, but you are looking absolutely stunning."

My breath caught and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from gasping. She took another step towards me, causing us to be extremely too close for two strangers to have just met today. Grabbing my hand, she gently held it as she brought it to her face, and watching me steadily the whole time, she kissed right above my ring finger again.

Her lips lingered long enough to gain a blush from me, and when she pulled away, it was only slightly and her lips continued to lightly tickle my skin. "And I'm happy you've taken the time to entertain me." She mumbled against my skin, pulling away from my hand fully with a smile on her face.

I must have looked crimson by then, because she was watching me with amusement on her features. With anyone else, I would have been furious that I was being made fun of, but with Sakura it was much different. For some strange reason, as I stared into her warm comforting eyes, I knew that was she was saying was true to her. That I was looking stunning in her eyes and that she was extremely happy I gave the time of day to speak to her, let alone mention calling her.

"You left in impression," I whispered out, my skin prickling with a sensation that was extremely new to me, "and the moment kneeled down to kiss my hand I knew I wanted to see you again."

I had surprised her, I could tell by the way her cool collected features flattered slightly. Then, I watched in amazement as I saw her look nervous, something I thought was possible.

She struggled to come up with something to say, and just when she opened her mouth to say something, a clear ringing of a glass came from outside of the door.

The noise jolted me out of my trance. Blinking, the realization of how close we were hit me and I found myself jumping away, blushing furiously as I thought about what I had just said. Quickly, I scarambled for something to say, "Um. Dinner is about to be served. We need to go."

Sakura only nodded as I passed her, aiming for the door. I unlocked the door carefully and peeked out of it. To see everyone's back turned towards us, all watching as the chefs came out with giant plates of food.

Closing it quietly, I looked back at Sakura, who was standing there smiling sadly. My heart hurt at the sight.

"So, I guess this is it, huh?" She spoke sadly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Blinking, I turned around fully with my eyebrows coming together, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean tonight was a mistake right? So, I just figured…"

"I want to see you again, Sakura." Realizing what I had said, I quickly add, "I want to speak to you about partnership."

The joyous look on her face caused me to smile, "Alright. When did you want to meet?"

Glancing at the clock at the wall, I hastily say, "I'll call you about it. We really need to go, they are going to start seating soon."

"Oh, right." She said, having completely forgotten about the situation outside. With two long strides, she took my hand, kissed it quickly, and smiled as she let go and headed towards the door at the other end of the room, "Thank you for meeting me, Miss Yamanaka, it's always an honor."

Then, without another word, she opened the door and disappeared.

Sighing, I leaned against the door, feeling completely drained. If I kept up all this blushing, I was bound to pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess you could call this a filler. Anyway, start thinking about those three things, the game is over when I finish the story or when someone pmsreviews the right answer.**

**Leave your thoughts for me in a review. Cuz I always love them.**

**Oh and if there were any mistakes, don't worry. My beta will catch them and ill repost the chap.**

**Shycadet loves. out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **Well hello there, missed me?

Now as far as the mere, like, two who's playing my guessing game (super excited for those who are) I would like to keep that updated. One answer was correct, provided by your beloved **SakuIno1. **1 constant IS the grandmothers, even though they are two seprate people.

Thank you, my dear lad, for coming up with that. I love you.

For the other answer you said, I regret telling you that it is wrong. Patience, though, is a very good guess. Still. Keep your eyes peeled. And, for your efforts, I'll give you a hint. It isn't said by the grandmother.

So two more questions you guys. 1.) What is continuously mentioned. Honestly, in every chapter. 2.) Two stories that this is a mash up with. (Hint: One story is a very famous piece. A tragic love story.)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, and one more thing, because this is a familar face that always appears somewhere in the middle of my stories. It's nice to see you again Stupid Focking Rope.<strong>_ (Hello to everyone else who leaves reviews on all my stories as well)

_The little girl skipped next to her grandmother with a never ending rhythm. The second her foot touched down on the concrete floor, the girl instantly bounced up again in an almost tiring cycle._

_The grandmother, who had decided to take the girl to the park, walked steadily, aching with every glance she made at the girl. Just the look of the child's constant movement caused her to cringe, the mere thought of bouncing gave her a slight headache as she imagined all the possible pain._

_By the grandmother's side, a picnic basket, filled with sandwiches, fruit, and a container of juice. Without the child's knowledge, though, the grandma slipped two cookies in as well. A surprise treat for when they sat down and ate in the nice sunny day._

_As predicted, the child spoke first, "So, grandma, tell me more about her."_

_The grandmother looked up a the sky. She watched the clouds for a moment as she thought, "Well, besides the fact that she's oh so very shy, and very stubborn, also outspoken, I can't think of anything else to tell you dear."_

_"Oh grandma, there must be more!" the girl pressed, staring up at her grandmother with wide innocent eyes, "Will she have any pets? What's her favorite color? Does she have a sister?"_

_The grandmother chuckled as she shook her head, "No, none of those, and her favorite color always changes. She doesn't have any sisters either... Well wait, you could say she has a sister."_

_"Really?" The child asked excitedly as she bounced up and down, "Will she like me?"_

_The old woman's eyes crinkled as she smiled, "Instantly. But the girl isn't really her sister. Maybe in the past she was, but that girl never had a sister, even when my grandmother told me the stories."_

_"Oh, well who is she then. A close friend?" The girls pink eyebrows came together in a curious bunch._

_"In the future, yes she is. In the past, I can almost guarantee that they were blood once upon a time." The grandma answered, her eyebrows, too, coming together in thought._

_"Well what happened, why aren't they sisters anymore?"_

_It was always like this. Question after question. The grandmother chuckled before shaking her head, "Who knows, dear, fate and life always seems to surprise us."_

_"Oh well, at least she'll like me." The girl replied happily as she continued to skip once more._

_"Oh, she will, my child. She will absolutely adore you, but you must be careful, she will adore another also." The old woman warned as she patted her granddaughters head. (1)_

_The granddaughter instantly stopped skipping, "Another? Who?"_

_The old woman soft smile turned into a small frown, her voice turning cold, "A man who will be fighting for the same thing you are."_

_"A man?..." The girl mused, the thought turning in her head, "Does that mean there is someone else like us?"_

_"We are very unqiue, my child, very unique." The grandmother answered, her voice still laced with chill, "And while we are one of a kind, there is a possibility there are others. I cannot say that that man is the same as us, but I will say that he has always been there, making the process of winning that girls heart ever so harder."_

_"He must be one of us, then!" The girl said with a grin, "Fighting for the same thing we are fighting for. Her."_

_The grandmother shook her head, looking grave as her thoughts darkened, "We fight for the heart. He fights to win."_

X

I took a moment to breathe before shaking my head to snap myself out of it. Turning around, I peeked out of the door again, worried that they might have sat down already. By the grace of unknown forces, the guests were still marveling at the food that was still pouring in. A pang shot through me as I thought of how I could have spent another minute or two with Sakura without anyone noticing me slipping out.

Brushing the thought aside, I pull the door open just enough for me to squeeze out, praying no one would take interest to what might be behind them. Sucking in a breath to pull in my stomach, I stood up straight and took a side step to slip out, but came to a halt when a figure came scurrying in front of me.

Squeaking in surprise, my heart pounded at the assumption that I was found out. To my much relief, though, I found that it was only Anna, who was skillfully blocking the view of me sneaking inside from any noisy viewer who might have been glancing around.

Quickly, I continued to slip out then closed the door behind me swiftly. Anxiously, I ran my hand through my hair and fluffed the end, frantically looking around to see if anyone had noticed the action that had just went down. My heart was pounding and my nerves felt raw as my body nervously jittered, senses still set on high as my adrenaline slowly drained.

Anna glanced back at me with a smirk playing on her lips. Then, before I could glare at her and snap at her to shut up, she took my wrist and pulled me away, carefully avoiding the guests.

"You need to be careful, Ino." She whispered as she pulled me to her side, leaning in to make sure no one heard as we made our way through the room, "If someone spots you sneaking off at parties by yourself, they would be keen to know what you're doing."

I blushed at as she spoke, my stomach knotting. She was right; it wouldn't have looked good to be seen sneaking off and slinking back ten minutes later.

"God knows women like the gossip," Anna continued as she glanced around at our party guests, her eyes narrowing at them as if she suspected they were all holding weapons, "Especially about someone that is more beautiful than them. They would like to see you fail, Ino, so don't give them anything to destroy you with."

I nodded silently, feeling like a scolded child as we made it to the front of the room. Naruto stood there with a wine glass in his hand, carefully swirling it as he watched the chefs continue to come out of the kitchen, all in single file and all caring a tray of food. Once the main dinner table was completely covered with food, the chefs slowly started to fill the smaller tables as well.

Anna pulled me until I was next to Naruto, who glanced down at me with a smile and offered his arm. Smiling, I took it and pressed against him, feeling more secure and anchored as my brother's strong arm tightened around my slender one.

Anna was gone before I could thank her, but I silently told myself that I would thank her when I saw her next. Even though she approved of all my schemes and fueled my fire of any rule breaking, she tended to always keep me out of trouble. She was one contradiction in my life that I was happy to keep around, something I've learned after several times being saved by her. Annoying as she can be, she was the closest thing to a sister that I could get, especially since my mother had stopped bearing children so long ago.

When the food was done being placed, the chefs walked back in the kitchen. After a moment, the top chef came out with a broad smile on his face, bowing as the guest applauded him. When the crowd had settled, he took the time to explain what he had served us tonight.

"I know you don't want to do any bachelor searching while you're eating dinner and trying to relax, but there is a man that would like to speak with you." Naruto leaned down and mumbled quietly. When he felt me tense, he squeezed my arm and nodded, "I know, I told him you wouldn't want to be bothered, and I even explained the rough day you've had, but he insisted your presence."

Sighing, I slouched, already feeling tired at the thought of trying to engage in conversation with someone I didn't know. Small talk was always so difficult with me, "Jeez Naruto…"

"I promise, it was frustratingly hard to try not to be rude with this man. I tried as hard as I could to persuade him to come back another time, but he wouldn't take no for an answer." Naruto tried to explain, and I could hear the guilt in his voice for having to break this news to me. Even though he's eager for me to find a decent husband in this business game, he didn't want to ruin the small moments I had to myself now days.

Smiling slightly, I shake my head and look forward, "It's alright Naruto, one bachelor shouldn't be too much to deal with. If the man is as stubborn as you say he is, I doubt I will like him and it will be quick."

Naruto glanced at me with an apologetic smile, "Yes, because a man must be absolutely perfect before you even think about choosing them."

Giggling, I dug my elbow into his ribs, "Shut up."

He only chuckled in response, "And now for our gracious hosts who have so generously allowed everyone to be here tonight, and ."

Clearing his throat and straightening his face, Naruto smiled and nodded towards our guest. With a small blush, I inclined my head once, following his suit. When he began taking steps forward, I followed, arm still hooked with his. I clung to him, feeling very vulnerable and exposed as I felt everyone's eyes on me and my brother.

"Relax, little sister, you are looking beautiful, I promise." Naruto murmured as we made our way towards the dining table.

At being called little sister, I smiled slightly, feeling warmth spreading throughout me. Naruto may be an annoying jerk when he felt head strong and better than me because he was older, but it was times like these that have me remembering when we were younger and how he always protected me. Never letting me leave his side and always holding my hand crossing streets or walking to school.

Since mother is always busy, father always gone, and grandmother no longer with us, Naruto has been the only constant in my life that has always there, yet forever changing. He wasn't the same mischievous child who was throwing firecrackers into pipes to see if anything would explode. Nor was he the same teenager who threw a party that ended up getting busted by the cops. He was a man, an understanding tender one who would always have my back if there was anything I needed.

Thinking on it now, I would have to say he is what I will miss most about living here in this mansion. While this place always felt cold and distant, he filled it with warmth and love. He made it home.

Naruto pulled out my chair respectfully, offering it with a gesture of his hand. A small smile crept my lips as I inclined my head once and sat down, my feet sliding against the floor as he scooted me in. Then, he took a chair and sat right next to me, glancing at me with a wink as I fidgeted with the table cloth.

We were sitting at the very top of the table, where only two chairs sat to overlook the full dinning. Two plates were placed side by side with three different spoons, forks, and knives all lying neatly on top of napkins. Also, on the table sat a perfectly placed wine glass that showed a single glare from the lights above.

Dinner always seemed too formal, especially when we had guests around. Our supper usually contained people other than just me and Naruto, but today we hosted a bigger party than usual. Senju corp must be very big and very wealthy to have this many important faces in one company, every single guest holding a significant position. Our advisors must have had to pull a lot of strings in order to reel this company in, they looked as if they only ate the finest foods, wines, and desserts every day just for brunch.

Brunch... Only real classy people do brunch.

So, any sane person could understand my uneasiness. While we were very prestigious when it came to most, there was a very good chance that these men and women were more prestigious then that. And while we claim to have one of the best chefs in the world, these men and women probably each held **the **best chef of the world.

In business studies you are taught not to get intimidated. If your frightened off by anything, you will gain nothing. The game is to become more intimidating than your opponite, which requires making risks, crossing lines, and stepping on toes. It is only then that you gain something, anything, that could possibly jump you up from rank 72 to 51. Being good at this game also allows a name for yourself.

Well right now they are doing a very good job intimidating me, and all they are doing is standing there.

"Become anymore stiff, Ino, and you will shatter by the slightest breeze." Naruto commented under his breath as his eyes scanned the room.

Blushing, I tried to relax and took a sip of my wine that a butler had just poured, "I can't help it. They all look like they have million dollar sticks up their ass."

Naruto snorted with his mouth closed, trying not to spit out his wine in laughter. Grabbing a napkin, he quickly covered his mouth and cleared his throat with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Now, please guests don't be shy. You may go ahead and have a seat."

I glanced to my right as I heard Wilson speak, when he caught my eyes he nodded to me in acknowledgement and then turned to a butler and ordered him what to do. Wilson was the main butler, the one who saw to all of the other butlers. He gave orders, overlooked preparations pertaining to parties, dining, personal meetings, and other things that went on inside of the mansion. On top of that, he was Naruto's personal butler.

He has been in the family for as long as I could remember, but none of my memory betrayed how old he could possibly be. In the years that have passed and I have grown up, he has always looked the same to me, dashing with a full set of hair.

To me, hair betrayed your age. If you had a full lock of it, you were still young in my eyes, even if it didn't make sense.

"The divine Ino Yamanaka, I'm so happy that you are gracing all of us with your company."

I blinked and turned my head away from Wilson, looking up to see who was speaking. My heart dropped when I saw the dark blue hair and onyx eyes.

"President of Senju Corp." I squeaked out, pushing my chair to stand up and shake the man's hand. When he stopped me with a caress of my arm and a smile, my heart fluttered.

"Please, don't stand. It's beyond unnecessary. Plus, you're already comfortable in your seat." He said politely with another small smile. Then, he turned to my brother, hand out for him to shake it, "Mr. Uzumaki."

He didn't stop Naruto from standing, only took his hand in a firm grasp and shook it once. Naruto gave him a tight smile and nodded, "Mr. Uchia, a pleasure."

With another friendly smile, sat next to my brother, settling in his seat with his smile never flattering, "So, Miss Yamanaka, I've heard that you've had a rather tired day and wanted nothing more than to relax. I apologize for ruining that for you."

My mind reeled as I almost fainted. This is the guy that Naruto was talking about? How could he have even thought about turning this man down? If Wilson knew who this man was, Naruto was bound to know. So what was Naruto thinking?

"No it's quite alright." I hastily say, taking a sip of my wine to keep me occupied.

"I'm sure you're just being polite. I know anyone would be annoyed with my persistence in trying to see you," he chuckled at his comment and glanced at my brother, who only gave another tight smile, "But you see, I was supposed to be meeting you today. That was cancelled, however, when your meetings were unexpectedly discontinued for the day. Which may be the reason why you're so stressed this evening?"

Meetings? Discontinued…

"You were part of the bachelor list?" I utter out in surprise, my eyes widening in shock.

He gave a smile as he nodded and took a sip of his wine, "I was; dressed to par and ready to meet the legendary Miss Ino, only to be told that I must return the next day. I know I should have just waited, but I couldn't stand the thought of sitting in that room, watching my chance at partnering with your company slip with each and every potential bachelor entering your mansion. The possibility was just too terrifying."

"Partnering?" I squeaked out in surprise again, feeling like a complete idiot. I probably sounded like a parrot.

"Well yes. This is why I arranged with your advisors to set me up with you for dinner tonight, I thought maybe I would be able to meet you during the party. It seems, though, that you are very hard to find with so many faces mingling in one place. I thought I saw you once, but when I came to approach you, you were gone." He nodded in thanks when a butler served him some duck.

A guilty blush spread my cheeks as I took my wine and sipped again, "Strange, maybe it was someone else?"

"If I were capable of mistaking you for someone else, I would be disrespecting you totally. Beauty like yours is impossible to duplicate, even with hazy sight." Taking a bite of his duck, he nodded in approval and sipped his wine, "Rumors proved true. You're delicately stunning. Even men sworn off of women surely would fall to your feet." With a small secretive smile, he held my eyes and said in a whisper laced with seduction, "I already find myself stumbling."

Suddenly I stood up, cheeks, neck, and ears warm. Naruto looked startled by my movement. Mr. Uchia, on the other hand, only smirked to himself as he ate another piece of duck. When Naruto gave me a questioning look, I shot out, "I'm feeling warm, Naruto. I'll need to excuse myself."

"Warm?" He asked worriedly as he placed down his fork, "Do you need me to call the nurse?"

"No no," I hastily said as I took a step to the side and slid my chair under the table, "I'm sure I've just had too much to drink. I think me lying down would do me some good."

"Let me walk you to your room then." Naruto replied, already moving to get up.

"No!" I shout out, blushing when I realized I was a bit too loud and caused guests to glance over at us, "You stay here. Um-"

"I'll take her Naruto," Anna said, magically appearing next to me, "you must stay here and keep your guests company. What's a party without its hosts?"

Naruto didn't look at all convinced, but when he glanced at me again and I gave him a reassuring smile, he nodded and settled back into his chair, "If you have any problem at all, call me immediately. Host or not, you're my little sister."

I small smile played at my lips at his words, but I nodded as Anna spoke, "Of course sir."

Turning around, Anna held my arm carefully as we walked out of the room, cautious not to go to fast or we would cause a scene. As soon as the door shut, she let go and we walked normally to my room. Well, she walked normally, I was still blushing furiously.

"That man-" I started, but fell silent, not knowing what to say.

"That man was deviously handsome!" Anna said excitedly as she turned to me, a glint in her eyes as she continued to gush, "President of Senju, smooth with his words, and a smile that could make any young maiden swoon." She made a gesture with her body that looked as if she was slowly falling into bliss. When I pushed her arm slightly, she only laughed and continued, "He was perfect, and very straight forward. You never stood a chance."

"I had a conversation with him before I left," I snapped, crossing my arms as we turned the corner.

"Oh yes. Of course. Who could forget that intelligent conversation? Mocking birds all around must be jealous of you." Anna snickered, and laughed as she dodged my pushing arm.

"Shut up, Anna." I grumbled as she opened my door, stepping to the side for me to enter first.

"Alright, honestly then." She finally turned serious, following me inside and closing the door, "What did you think of him?"

My cheeks burned as I thought about his knowing smirk, "I don't know. Just seems like another want to be charming bachelor."

"Oh but he's not. He isn't pretending Ino, he **is **charming," Anna spoke, taking my earrings as I took them off, "And, unlike the other bachelors, he is the president of one of the top three business giants. Even if he was downright ugly with an attitude to match, he is hard competition for the rest of the little boys who find themselves knocking at our door."

"Women too." I mumble out, and when Anna glances at me I blush and look away.

"What did you say?" She asked as she took my shoes.

"I said women too. You know, for the people who come knocking at our door." I rush out, heart pounding.

"Oooh, I almost forgot, the prince like Sakura Haruno who has come kneeling at your feet." Anna cooed with a wink as I glanced at her, "I must admit, she's competition also, even without the rank."

I fidgeted with my fingers as I looked down at my lap, "You don't think it's awkward… Me even considering Sakura?…"

I looked up when I felt a finger under my chin. My eyes held Anna's as she looked at me steadily, a soft smile on her lips as she spoke, "Ino, love is love, no matter where you find it. Gender doesn't matter."

Fire consumed my face as I stammered out, "I didn't mean love wise!"

She only laughed, though, as she made her way to the door, "Of course not, dear Miss Ino. You meant partner wise, how silly of me."

I snatched my pillow from my bed, heart hammering with embarrassment and anger, but was too late. The teasing maid escaped my room, shutting the door behind her with another bubble of laughter.

X

I woke up to rocks hitting my window. Well, more like pebbles. I don't know how long it was going on for, only that for a good thirty minutes I weaved in and out of consciousness with the annoying sound forever beating at my ears

With a groan I rolled over. Again I fell back to sleep but woke right up when another pebble 'tinked' my window. With another groan, I rolled over then slid off the bed, eyes practically shut as I stumbled towards the noise. When I reached it, I took a breath and practically fell back asleep standing up before opening my window swiftly.

"Who in the world- Ow!" I yelped out, rubbing my forehead then glaring at the ground, "What the heck!"

"Oops. Sorry," called a voice from below, sounding sincerely apologetic, "You kind of opened the window faster than I expected."

"Sakura?" I asked, squinting my eyes to see if it was really her. It was too dark to make out the figure, though.

"Yeah. Sorry for waking you, but…uh… You didn't call."

I blinked, my foggy half sleep mind not comprehending the sentence. Who was I suppose to call? Why was she throwing rocks at my window? What the hell time was it?

"You're kidding." I say out loud, realization smacking me in the face, "You're here because I didn't call you?"

"Um… If I say yes, would you murder me?" Sakura called back, sounding very unsure.

"You are ridiculous!" I yell, rubbing my forehead. Glancing at my glowing clock, I groaned, "Sakura it's three in the morning!"

"I figured you would still be up partying. Well, just getting back from partying rather."

"Idiot! The party ended hours ago. Did you expect there to be dancing and booze? It was only a dinner!"

"Oh…" she answered, honestly sounding surprised, "Well you can't be angry for me miscalculating that. I mean, from the rumors, you're parties are spectacular gatherings that has everyone getting laid with their own personal hooker that you provide."

My half asleep mind took a second to comprehend what she had just said. Even as it came through, I cocked my head back in confusion, "You thought **wha**t?"

"Never mind, can I come up?"

"Wh-what?"

"Can I come up? It's freezing out here."

"Jeez," I grumbled with a roll of my eyes, "Sure if you must."

"Why thank you miss!" She called back, and I could only imagine her grinning.

You know in that one vampire movie where the werewolf boy takes three major jumps the swings inside of the girl's window with so much grace and speed that you just want to squeal.

Well Sakura was a bit less graceful.

Tumbling inside with a leaf in her hair, she let out a worn breath and hunched over, "Who knew trees were so hard to climb."

I sat on my bed, looking at her with a shake of my head, laughing to myself, "Right? Who knew? Those darn things."

She glanced up at me with a small glare, "You making fun of me?"

"Oh no, of course not." I denied with an innocent smile.

She stood up straight and pointed an accusing finger, "I have a feeling you like seeing other peoples suffering."

"Only the ridiculous suffering." I correct with another giggle as she pulled out the leaf from her hair.

"Suffering is suffering miss divine Ino, no matter what the type." she grumbled out as she brushed herself off.

Frowning, I cocked my head slightly. The way she had said it betrayed the venom she was poorly trying to hide. "Divine Ino?" I asked, watching her closely and taking note on her body language.

She frowned slightly as she turned to look at the wall, shaking her head as she mumbled quickly, "Nothing. Just me being stupid."

I opened my mouth to ask where had her bad mood come from until it suddenly hit me, "You went back inside the dining room?"

When the thought struck me, she cursed silently to herself then turned back to me, still frowning, "Well, the door I so smoothly walked into led no where. I had to go through the dining room to get back out... and I might have heard you and 's conversation."

I blinked, surprised, "You were that close? I didn't even see you."

With a slight smile and a wink, she tried to sound humorous, "That's because, my dear Ino, I didn't want to be seen."

I brushed her off as pushed the important issue, "So you saw me and . How much did you hear?"

Sakura turned away from me again, walking towards my dresser as she mumbled, "Enough to know that he's already stumbling for you."

Warmth spread my cheeks instantly as I felt the embarrassment course through me. It wasn't because of the memory, rather the thought that Sakura saw me rushing out like an idiot after one comment that had me feeling absolutely mortified. Bringing my hands to my face, I squeaked out, "Oh god."

"Yeah well..." Sakura continued, turning to face me with the same frown on her face, "I wanted to be the one to tell you that if you were thinking about changing your mind, I wouldn't-"

"Changing my mind?" I interrupted as I looked up at her, my eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"About the partnership..." She offered as she looked at steadily, "I was going to say I didn't mind, and that I didn't want you to feel like your obligated to partner with me."

"I haven't changed my mind though," I mumbled, still confused, "What made you think that I did?"

This time it was Sakura's turn to blush. A light pink color flooded her cheeks as she stumbled across her sentence, "I thought that since that Uchia guy had you all flustered-"

"He didn't have me that flustered!" I shoot back with a glare towards the wall as I crossed my arms, "I can't help that I blush easily. It's some awkward trait that I think I scored from my grandmother, because even my mother doesn't blush as much as me."

"So you didn't find him...dashing?" Sakura asked carefully as she watched me closely.

I blushed and looked away, "I told Anna that I thought he was just like any other want to be charming bachelor."

There was a moment of silence. I had been studying my fingers closely, doing all I could to avoid Sakura's eyes, when I had decided that I couldn't take the quiet anymore. My eyes traveled up, feeling uneasy about everything that was happening. Sakura being in my room, us discussing if I found the man dashing enough to partner with him, the setting was a bit too uncomfortable for my liking. Yet, when I saw that she was grinning from ear to ear, still resembling the child that she sometimes carefully tucked away, I instantly eased.

"Wannabe?" She asked, her teasing voice slowly creeping out.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Yes, Sakura, wannabe. Anna says he's every bit of charming as he claims to be, but I think otherwise."

A snicker slipped her lips, which was instantly hidden when I looked up to glare at her. "Well that's too bad." Sakura said carefully as she tried to calm her face, "I thought for sure he had stolen your heart."

"After some quick clever remarks?" I said with a huff, "It's going to have to take more than that."

"I would hope so..."

Her voice was so close, so soft, that I jumped. She was standing in front of me now, eyes steadily watching me with such intensity that my heart skipped a beat. A blush spread my neck at the proximity of her and I shift in my seat, feeling slightly uncomfortable. When she brushed a small strained of my hair from my face, my heart fluttered and my whole body set on fire.

"No one deserves your heart accept the one who works the hardest for it." She mumbled, her words barely scratching a whisper as her finger lingered against my skin for a moment.

Heart hammering and skin prickling, I shifted again to look up at her. When my eyes caught hers, she smiled slightly, almost distractedly, as her gaze never let up. I bit my lip to keep me calm, but that only seemed to amuse her. Her distracted smile turned warm and knowing as she took her hand away and gave out a chuckle.

"Your blush is one of the good traits about you." She admitted, turning and walking towards the window.

As soon as she gotten far enough, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Every frozen limb slowly melted and my mind creeped to functioning level. Blinking, I snapped out of it, "Are you leaving already?"

"Yes ma'am, I am. I fear if I stay any longer, I will end up making an absolute fool of myself." She answered as she opened my window, glancing down.

"Oh, well... I guess I will talk to you later?" I said slowly, not knowing what else to say.

At my words she turned and smiled, nodding, "You will. As long as you have my phone number that is."

"I do," I say, nodding and standing from the edge of my bed, taking a step towards her, "Is there a time you would prefer I call?"

"Whenever suits you," she replied, walking towards me.

My heart fluttered as she came closer, my body already stiffening slightly. When she was right in front of me, I held my breath, my nerves on edge. Then, slipping my hand into hers, she squeezed it lightly as she mumbled, "My phone is always open for you, remember that."

As she paused, waiting for my reply, I simply nodded as bit the inside of my cheek.

A small smile played at her lips as she leaned forward and kissed my cheek lightly, rubbing my fingers once with her thumb, "Until we see each other again, Ino."

Then she stepped away, climbed out of the window, and disappeared, a habit she seemed to be slowly gaining. As I walked over, slightly light headed and butterflies dancing in my chest, I hoped this time she didn't need to come back to find her way out.

* * *

><p>(1) - If you haven't figured it out yet, they are talking about Anna<p>

**Ok, there you haven't. Chapter three. Drop a review, tell me how badly (or hopefully how good) I'm doing. Thank you so much for the ones who have been leaving comments, they always give me the motivation to post faster. **

**Keep thinking about those One constant and the two story match up. I think I gave you a big hint for the second question, but that's only because I know no one will ever guess the one constant. **

**Sorry for all the mistakes, my beta has been lazy lately. So I'll repost once she sends me the chap.**

**I always love my fans, you keep me going. :]**

**Shycadet. out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - **Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update.

Alright no games, let's get down to business.

For those of you who guessed Romeo and Juliet. Yes. That would be correct. You know, the two families hating each other and stuff. Seems to fit along the lines with my story. Right?

As for the second guess. Only one person got it right. As far as my knowledge anyway. The second story is Great Gatsby! Awesome right? Good one **Stupid Focking Rope**, The one who made the great guess. You rock. My socks. And blocks. OFFFFFF.

So the constant for person is the **Grandmothers**. The two stories are** Romeo and Juliet and The Great Gatsby**.

So now all you have to figure out the that other **constant**! Come on its in like all the chapters. FIND IT!

**DISCALIMER - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"<em>He'll be around your age when you meet him, and he usually has dark hair and onyx eyes." The grandmother stated as she pointed at the paper in front of a girl<em>

_The girl who had the pencil jumped slightly before quickly jotting the note down. As she finished, she sighed and dropped her pencil on the table, leaning back in her chair with a tired look, "Grandma, why are you making me write all of this?" _

"_Because, child, this is important." The old woman informed with grave features._

"_I know he's important, but you have been making me write down facts about this man for an hour now." The girl complained with a stretch, "Can't we take a break?"_

_The grandmother only shook her head, standing up slowly before shuffling away with a 'tsk', "When you were little, you never complained about my never ending stories."_

"_I was five then, grandma," The girl said from behind the old woman, following her into the kitchen, "I'm ten now. These stories are starting to get repetitive."_

"_Repetitive huh?" The grandmother mused as she took out a pan, "Maybe. There's only so much stories my memory can hold."_

"_I'm not calling you old, I'm just trying to understand why this one particular man is so important." The pink haired girl opened up the fridge and grabbed the lettuce and onions. _

"_Have I not told you before-"_

_The girl quickly interrupted her grandmother, hearing the growing anger in the woman's voice, "Yes yes, this man is an enemy, but I never understood that either. Why is he an enemy when he could possibly be one of us and he's fighting for the same thing as us?"_

"_He doesn't fight for the same thing, Sakura." The old woman turned and looked down at the child, glaring with intensity that closed the girl's mouth instantly, "And while you may think that he is one of us, that doesn't instantly make him a good guy."_

_The girl stared up at her grandmother for a moment before determination flared in her stormy green eyes and her fists balled up, "So what makes him instantly the bad guy? What has he done that has every one of us convinced that he is nothing but greed and destruction."_

_The old woman shook her head and turned around, her hands fiddling with the stove as she spoke, "You wouldn't understand. You're too young."_

_Gritting her teeth together, the granddaughter grabbed the butter and placed it next to her grandmother before turning and storming out of the kitchen._

"_Sooner or later, grandma," The girl called as she walked out, anger seeping in her voice, "You are going to have to stop keeping things from me."_

X

"You've got a date!"

My eyes opened and swam from focused to unfocused to focus again. Groaning, I rolled over, my limbs cracking as I stretched and rubbed my eyes.

"Huh?" I grunted out, grabbing my pillow and pulling it towards me in a hug. Snuggling into it, I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

"You have a date!"

A snore almost slipped past me before I realized what was said.

Snapping my eyes open I shoot up, "I have a what?"

"A date, Ino! A date! And it's in an hour!"

It was Anna, and this was a side of her I've always feared.

Before I could prepare for her wrath, she rushed forward and yanked the covers away from me so fiercely that they glided across the room. Flinching from the cold, I curled into a tighter ball. She took my wrist and dragged me from bed, pulling me towards the washroom with frantic movements. Then, pushing me inside, she grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door shut, shouting from the other end, "An hour! That's all you have to get ready! I can't believe how stupid your brother is."

I glanced around the bathroom in confusion, still not comprehending what was happening. When I glanced at myself in the mirror, I sleepily rubbed my eyes again and figured brushing my teeth would be a good way to start.

As soon as I started the sink faucet, Anna snapped, "No Ino! Shower first! Be quick about it too, I'll find something for you to wear."

A ten minute shower later with a lot of pinching, shouting, and yanking, I was standing in front of the mirror with my hair being wrench out with a brush, a comb, and a flat iron.

Yelping in pain as Anna did another forceful jerk with the comb, I tried to fix my mistake by quickly shutting my mouth, but it was too late; I felt a pinch on my arm, "Keep still!"

Whimpering in fear, I struggled to keep motionless and quiet.

"I can't believe your brother figured an hour would be appropriate time limit to get ready for a date." She grumbled with another yank. I bit my cheek to keep from squeaking in pain, "Of all the stupid things that man has done."

I glanced at her worriedly, but didn't dare speak. Catching my eyes, she sighed and placed down the brush, "What is it? Go ahead, spit it out."

Cautiously, because I felt like this was some dirty ploy to allow her to pinch me again, I looked her over to see if it were really ok to speak. Once I felt satisfied that it wasn't a trick, I took a breath and finally spit out, "Who am I going on a date with?"

Anna blinked, and then slapping her forehead, she walked away with a groan, "God Ino, you are absolutely hopeless."

Before I could press any further, she opened the door and stepped out, "You have fifteen minutes to finish up and come down stairs. I'm sure he's already ready, so that means you've only got ten." And with a slam she was gone.

Suddenly I could breathe just a little bit easier, the fear slowly seeping out.

X

The clacking of my heels bounced off the walls as I hastily walked down the hall, ruffling the ends of my hair as my purse swung at my shoulder. My heart was beating nervously as I chewed on my lip, glancing at the watch at my wrist, which was slowly ticking away the seconds I had left. Ten minutes went by faster than I had expected, and I was now going on the reserved five minutes that were supposed to be for my early punctuation.

Anna was going to kill me.

The thought forced a shiver before I picked up the pace and rushed towards the entrance room.

"I'm sorry she's late," I heard Anna say as I neared, "she must have forgotten something in her room."

Squeaking in fear, I hurriedly dashed into the room, slightly winded from the pointless effort, "I'm here! Sorry, I honestly did forget something in my-"

In midsentence I came to a halt, my eyes widening in extreme confusion and fear. Standing in front of Anna in a dark blue suit and red tie stood , looking pleasantly patient and handsome. At the sound of my voice he turned around, a bright smile coloring his features, "Ino! How wonderful it is to see you again."

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Blinking, I closed it and glanced at Anna for an explanation. She held my eye contact, but otherwise said or gestured nothing, only watched me intensely.

Tearing my eyes away from her, I look back at , who placed his glass down and was now walking towards me. His eyes twinkled as he gave me a look over with his smile never flattering, "And I feel almost obligated to inform you on how stunningly beautiful you are looking today."

Swallowing, I blinked and stumbled out, "Thank you so much."

"Of course, of course," he said with his eyes finally pulling back up to mine, "Well are you ready?"

Glancing back at Anna, I asked slowly, "I'm sorry, but ready for what?"

He frowned slightly as he watched me carefully, most likely trying to see if I were kidding. The fact that I wasn't kidding at all might be amusing enough for a joke, because I was completely confused. With everything finally slowing to a slow and steady pace, I was struggling to try to understand just what was going on. First I'm yanked from my bed to take a shower. Then I'm having my hair ripped out to get ready for a date. Now I'm here, standing in front of the man who was the president of the third business giant in the world.

Still, everything didn't seem to connect with me.

"Well," started, smiling slightly, "for our date, of course."

I blinked, "Wh-what?"

He glanced back at Anna then, who was still standing where she was, "Did no one tell her?"

Anna shook her head, "Naruto didn't inform her of the date till an hour ago. She had no idea."

"Oh," he answered before looking back at me, "Well surprise. Now we really must go. There's so much to do before my company tries to pull me back to business."

I was struggling to stand, so I couldn't give enough focus or concentration to speak. The next thing I know is that I'm being walked out the front door, his arm around my waist. A limo was waiting outside for us, looking sleek, black, and impressive with its clean features. As the driver opened the door, the smell of leather and pine waved past me. He either didn't use this limo often, or this wasn't his at all.

Sliding inside, I sat and looked around, amazed at the colors and features. The limos I was accustomed to, which might be out of style now, were the ones with a black interior and long seats. This one, however, had individual seats, with the exception of one two seater in the very front, with a starry ceiling, a mini bar to the side, and a beautiful small aquarium near the right corner. Everything glowed, and if I wasn't mistaken, hummed.

slid in also, sitting right next to my seat with a smile. He glanced at the limacine with curious interest as well before turning to me, "I had my men look for a new limacine before coming to see you. This one's much more up to date. Stylish. I like it, do you?"

I stared at him, unable to believe that he went out of his way to purchase something that we were hardly going to be in once we reached our destination. Understanding that it was going to be a struggle to look at him and speak at the same time, I forced my stare away and allowed my eyes to fall upon the aquarium, "Yes. It's very bright. Very modern."

I refused to say anymore or maybe I couldn't. The confusion was still settling heavily in my mind, even now as we pulled off and away from my mansion. What I didn't understand was why I was with this man and not in my home. It was early enough to still be in bed, but late enough for the kitchen to start breakfast for me and Naruto. Speaking of Naruto, where was he in all of this? Is he the one who arranged the date? That seemed unlikely, seeing as he didn't exactly like the Uchia during dinner.

So why was I here? How was I here? I was supposed to continue the meetings again for potential bachelors.

"I suppose you're curious," 's voice sprang from beside me, "as to why you are here with me."

I glanced at him, too much in my thoughts to be reserved or embarrassed at being caught, "Yes, actually I am very much. Why is it I'm here with you when I had a whole day planned for me already?"

smiled sheepishly, "Because I arranged for us to have a date."

I blinked as my eyebrows came together in confusion, "You arranged this?"

He cleared his throat before speaking, "Last night you left in such a hurry. I didn't have the time I planned to have with you, mostly because I couldn't find you during the party and at dinner you weren't feeling well. So, with your brother's consent, I arranged for you to be with me today."

I frowned as he spoke, "Naruto agreed?

"Yes, he was happy to fix your schedule. Only we were left with having breakfast instead of dinner, he couldn't free you from the afternoon." He answered while glancing at his watch, "So we are here, having a breakfast date."

What was supposed to relieve my confusion only left me more perplexed. Naruto agreed happily? Rearranging my schedule? And Anna, she seemed in a foulest of moods this morning.

What the hell was going on?

"Here we are." announced with smile. As the driver opened the door, he slid out and offered me a hand, "Shall we?"

Steadily watching his hand for a moment, I suppressed another frown before taking it, "Thank you."

o

We sat at our table while we waited for our orders, all around us twirled beautiful soft music and a whispering hum from those who were here with us this morning. The building was bright, almost golden, as the morning sun poured in from the huge towering windows from both sides to us. As the sun's rays spilled onto our table and plates, I watched as the dust danced merrily with each other, weaving and looping at the slightest movement made by anyone passing.

My drink, which was a fine orange and strawberry mixture, sat untouched next to me, along with my forks, spoons, and knives. Maybe I would have taken a sip if my fingers weren't already busy abusing themselves at my lap under the table cloth. It's nerve wrecking to be in a whole party with no one you know, but to be stuck in front of one person that you have no relations with was even worst.

"So, Miss Yamanaka. How are you feeling this morning?"

His voice was musical and pleasant, but it did little to settle my nerves, "I'm doing well, yourself?"

"Light as a feather," he answered with a smile, "I'm here in front of the most beautiful woman to have ever graced me with her presence."

I'm sure what he was aiming for was a blush, and that is exactly what he received. My cheeks burned as I brought my hand up and took a sip of my juice, not knowing what to say.

Chuckling softly to himself, he continued, "What I really wanted to speak to you about this morning is, well, your feelings."

"My feelings, ?" I asked, carefully placing down my glass as I allowed my eyes to glance up at him.

He shook his head, "Please, call me Sasuke. And yes, Ino, your feelings."

I blinked and tried to comprehend, "My feelings of what…Sasuke?"

He smiled brightly at the use of his name, but otherwise continued to explain, "Your feelings on partnering up with me and my company."

I stumbled to a halt in my speech as my heart started to pound. Swallowing, because my throat suddenly felt like a desert and my tongue turning into sand, I forced out, "Well, it would be a tremendous help to our company. We would practically leap from rank 72 to maybe somewhere among the twenties."

He waved my reply off as he pressed, "Yes, business wise it would be extraordinary, but what about feeling wise?"

I stared before shaking my head, my eyes sliding down to the table, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I understand the question."

"Or perhaps you're embarrassed to admit it?" Sasuke suggested, and from across the table I could feel his eyes boring into me.

"No, I honestly don't understand." I replied, wishing the food would hurry and come out so I could get home faster.

"Well, I guess it is sudden." He mused while taking a sip of his drink.

Not knowing how to reply, I remained silent. For a couple of dragging minutes, we said nothing. I stared at the patterns on the table cloth, my eyes tracing the constant, seemingly never ending, swirls. The music was still lightly touching our ears, and the vibrating hums refused to let up. Around us, everything kept going. Here at the table though, everything seemed to have paused.

How long would I have to endure this?

Just as the question whispered past my mind, my food appeared in front of me, placed down by our waiter with a pleasant gentle smile. He glanced at me before bowing slightly, his deep kind voice rumbling, "Your food, Madam."

I liked him. He seemed sweet and gentle hearted; someone who would hold open a door or pull out a chair just for the sake of being polite and not expecting anything in return. Giving him a small smile, I nodded, "Thank you Jasper."

He blinked with confusion, but realization hit him when glanced down to see his name tag hanging from his shirt. Smiling even more, he inclined his head before walking off.

Just then, Sasuke cleared his throat. Glancing up at him, I saw how peeved he looked as he shifted in his seat. Catching my eyes, his lips pulled in a tight smile as he spoke, "Looks delicious, does it not?"

I nodded, still curiously watching his body language, "It looks absolutely divine."

Saying no more, he picked up his appropriate knife and fork and cut into his brunch steak. After a moment, I did the same.

Still there was no talk from us. And still, all around us, music and whispers hummed.

"So, do you know how your company began?"

My eyes slid to his and I saw how his earlier peeved expression had disappeared and he now held his usual smooth features. Taking a sip from my drink, I paused before saying, "Well of course. My grandmother started it back in-"

"1971." Sasuke finished, and then smiled as he saw my surprised expression "Is it so queer that I know how your company began also?"

I tried to think of an appropriate answer.

He chuckled, "If I'm seriously considering of partnering with a company, the obvious thing to do is to find more information about them, right?"

I considered his reply, and then after a moment, I nodded, "That would seem like the appropriate approach."

He smiled, "It is. So it wouldn't be surprising that I would be able to tell you exactly how your company began."

My eyebrows raised in interest, "Exactly?"

His onyx eyes seemed to tint a bit darker as his smile turned into a smirk, "Exactly."

I pondered for a moment before giving in, "Alright then, Sasuke Uchia. Let's hear how my company began."

Amused by my challenge, he placed his fork and knife down and wiped his hand and mouth, "Well of course, Miss Ino Yamanaka, but why don't we take a small walk while I tell you."

I glanced at my plate before pulling out my napkin and wiping my hands as well, "A walk does sound nice.

His smile broadening, as if he had won something, he pulled away from the table and walked over to me, offering me his hand, "Shall we then?"

O

"Your company began by a fine, strong, woman, by the name of Kuma Yamanaka. Very persistent, very stubborn, and very head strong. While that might be some of the words used to describe her, no one could deny the beauty she held. Fine, sleek, and marvelously strong, she was a woman that, with one glance, you understood no one ruled her life. She lived by her own choices and rules."

Sasuke drawled as we walked the boardwalk in a slow pace. He had his hand in his pocket as the other swung by his side, looking straight ahead.

I, on the other hand, walked near the edge, my hand running across the rail as the ocean pushed and shoved each other gently. I watched the waves as Sasuke told the story, a soft smile appearing on my features as I stared deeper into the ocean, "Yes… That sounds just like her."

"You were raised by her, am I correct? You and your brother if I'm not mistaken." Sasuke commented.

I blinked and glanced up at him. His smirk was slight but nothing but noticeable. Nodding, I looked away again, "Yes we were. She was my mother figure while my real mother was away on trips."

"You are almost identical to her. Myths would say you were a reincarnation of her." His tone was suggesting, almost probing, as he tried to cover it with a light nonchalant attitude.

Frowning, my eyebrows came together as I concentrated on his speech, "I get that a lot, especially from Wilson, but it is just a myth afterall… right?"

"Oh of course," He chuckled with a wave of his free hand, "Myth, and nothing more…"

I paused and glanced back at him to see his eyes already steadily watching me. My eyes held his for a moment and I was careful to keep my features clear and composed. Something seemed off about him, almost weird. Maybe it was from his gaze, which wasn't exactly soft and longing as I would have expected from him and his obvious obsession with trying to spend time with me. Instead it was analyzing, as if he were trying to find or search for something.

Some type of truth. Something I might know.

Clearing my throat, I pretended to look embarrassed as his unashamed staring and squeaked out, "So about my company's history?"

This snapped him out of whatever he was deep into. With a blink, and a small smirk, he ran his hand through his hair and sighed out, "Yes, your company. Well run by a strong woman like your grandmother, it took no time for it to soar and become successful. Within the year, it was doing exceedingly past well for a company as new as it was. Every company was eyeing it greedily from afar, waiting for it to grow because it's potential was limitless. Within two or more years, there was no doubt it would leap right to the top, and companies wanted join the ride to the top also."

I listened carefully, interested. Maybe I had skipped some studies, but I never heard of this before, "I never knew we were so successful once," I mumbled, half to myself, as I stared at the ground.

"Oh, you were more than successful; you were flourishing, thriving, with unlimited possibilities. Your company seemed to have no boundaries." Sasuke gushed, fueling my imagination as I envisioned a company widely known with infinite power.

"If that's so, then why are we…"

My sentence slowly fell short, my inability to understand restricting me from speaking anymore. It made no sense. Never had I once studied that once upon a time we were that well off, not in any of the history that was typed out in our books. So… was all of this true or was this just fiction? Maybe he was exaggerating?

"Why are you not that successful now? Why haven't you heard of this before?" Sasuke finished, looking at him steadily as he gave his suggestions, "Well, that is because the company your brother runs now isn't the same one I'm telling you about."

I blinked, my heart thudding slowly as my mind tried to decrypt what he said. Then, after a moment and a shake of my head, I looked over at him and admitted, "I don't understand."

His eyes were steady a blank, but he smiled anyway. A void smile that was obvious to me now that he was faking it, forcing it out with such ease that it would have been hard for anyone to catch it, "That company completely died within the second year."

I halted mid step and my jaw dropped, as unattractive and unlady like as that is. Yet, I couldn't help it, and I was too shocked to care, "Died?" I repeated stupidly in disbelief.

He nodded turning and looking ahead as he continued to walk. I followed, "Within the second year of its promising future, it completely crashed out of nowhere. Literally, one day it was surging, the next it was closed down; mysteriously broke and damaged beyond repair."

I shook my head, my mind still struggling to wrap around the truth, "But…how?" I struggled out, my thoughts reeling, "Companies don't just die like that."

"Exactly." He said with a nod, still looking ahead.

My eyes narrowed. He knows something.

Glancing at me, he smiled, "I have your full attention now, don't I?"

Frowning, not caring enough to control my features, I eyed him with hard suspicion, "What happened?"

He shook his head and looked back ahead, "No one knows. No one was ever able to find the problem. Someone proposed it was probably a hiccup in the sales or something, but for a promising company to crash that fast, it would have to be a huge hiccup, right?"

I continued to eye the back of his head, "So, you don't know either?'

"Me?" He says in surprise. Then, shaking his head, I caught his smirk, "No, I can't say I do. I was so young then after all. But if I had the knowledge I do now and was mature when the event happened, I would have probably been able to find the problem."

His confidence was annoying me, especially now when some stranger was giving me a history lesson on **my** company, "What about the Snake? He couldn't figure it out?"

"Orochimaru?" He chuckled and shook his head again, "He was never about the people or small companies; and no matter how exceedingly exceptional your company was, it was still a beginner, so he didn't take interest in it. Maybe if he paid attention he might have been able to find the problem."

My eyes fell to the ground, my thoughts forever flowing. Why hadn't I heard of this before? Why was it that this wasn't written in our books somewhere? It's understandable because, technically, it isn't the same company that Sasuke was talking about now, but that isn't an excuse to omit it completely.

What truly frustrated me was that Sasuke knew and I hadn't, and I was the granddaughter of the woman who started the company… twice!

"So, after that happened, there was a year of silence. The company came out with a big bang, but left with less than a whisper. The hype about the company died as quickly as the company itself did, and slowly everyone began to forget about it. A single year later, your grandmother made another company and it steadily did well for years. It wasn't as big and successful as the last one, but it was still pretty decent." Sasuke then looked over to me and concluded, "And that would be the company your brother runs now."

I took a breath, still in unsteady about everything I had just learned. A company that was way more successful than us… it was almost too hard to digest as truth. What if it wasn't though? What if Sasuke was mistaken? I doubt it, he didn't seem like someone who would be wrong about these types of things, but suspicion was still there.

I'll have to research it as soon as I got home.

"Well miss Yamanaka," Sasuke said as he checked his watch, "I would say that we must run now. I have a meeting in an hour, and people get so peeved when I have them waiting."

I nodded numbly and followed as we walked back towards the restaurant, not saying a word.

X

I slid out of the limo, Anna standing at the door, waiting to attack me with questions as soon as I got in. Standing next to me was Sasuke, who was gazing over at the front door with a smile, "Seems like I've kept her waiting."

"I'm sure she was waiting by the door the whole time," I comment with a roll of my eyes. Then, giving a polite smile, I add, "Thank you for the brunch. It was lovely."

"Thank you for joining me, **you** were lovely." Sasuke said with a small smile. I tried to study it, to see if this smile was fake as well, but couldn't because he grabbed my hand and kissed it carefully.

Prickling ran through my arm and a strange sensation waved through me. Once he allowed it, I pulled my hand away carefully, the hairs on the back of my neck raising. Then, for a moment, I just simply stared at him.

He smiled at me again, a knowing smile as if, somehow some way, he knew that feeling that just racked through me. Then, snapping his finger as if he forgot something, he quickly checked his watch again and looked back up at me with haste, "OldCentury had some suspicious behavior during the crash of your first company." He rushed out quickly, ducking his head inside of the limo and reappearing again with a notepad and pen, "During the final days of your first company's life, their sales decreased drastically, almost completely slowed to a halt. No one noticed the behavior but a single man who was investigating from within your company. This is his name and email address."

Jotting the name and letters of his email quickly, he continued, "I don't know where he is now, I didn't have time to research any further. I don't know why I just remembered. Years ago, when I was studying about businesses and crashes, this story came up and that's how I know about your first company. I was interested, so I researched a bit, but never got any further than that."

Taking my hand, he pushes the paper into it and folds it within. Then, kissing my cheek, he quickly stepped away, "Sorry, I honestly must go now. We can talk later. Tell me if you find anything interesting."

Then, he slid into the limo and closed the door. Milliseconds later, the limo pulled off.

I stood there, watching him go. My fist clutched the paper, but my arm and neck still held the same awkward feeling from when Sasuke kissed my hand. My heart thudded in fear as I shiver passed through me.

Something wasn't right. Something was right at all.

Turning around, I look at the front door to see Anna gone with the door closed. Frowning, I stare for a moment, goose bumps rising from my skin.

Yes. Something was wrong, completely wrong.

X

A rock 'ticked' at my window. Groaning, I sat up in my chair, my head throbbing and my arms red.

I had fallen asleep while researching about the first company, staying up late just to find a glimpse of information. It seems that, just like in the books that were **supposed** to hold our full history, the internet held nothing about the company either, which was completely ridiculous.

When had the internet never held something so thriving such as a company? It was like it had been completely erased. Either that or Sasuke was making up stories.

Strange.

Another rock 'ticked' my window. Blinking and rubbing my eyes, I stood up and walked over to the noise, stumbling across books that covered my floor. Sliding the window up, I poked my head out, already knowing who it was.

Sakura stood there, looking up with a wave, "Hey! Can I come up?"

"Sure," I call back, stepping away and moving across the room to pick up some of the scattered books. It made no difference though. Sakura came through much quicker this time, climbing in while I was still straightening up.

Even though Sasuke said OldCentury might have been a part of the first company's downfall, I hadn't found anything that supports his suspicion, or anything about the first company at all for that matter. So, for all I know, they weren't involved at all.

"Whoa. Researching something?" Sakura asks as she looks around, seeing the spread out books and papers everywhere.

I smile sleepily and nod, "Something like that. What have you been up to all day?"

"Nothing but meetings," She complains as she helps me pick up some books, "The Company is going to run me to the ground if I let them, Ino."

I chuckle and bite back a yawn, "Oh? And what am I suppose to do about it?"

"Save me of course," She answered simply.

When I glance at her, she tries to look helpless. With another chuckle I shake my head, "Meetings are a part of owning a company. I can't save you from that."

Placing down the books on my desk, she sighs, "Guess you're right. But to just get out from a business meeting this late at night is pretty ridiculous."

I glance at the clock and raise my eyebrows in surprise, "I'd have to admit, that is pretty ridiculous."

"Exactly." She said with a grim gaze, "What are they trying to do to me? Kill me?"

I place the books down on the desk as well and smile slightly, "Brilliant Sakura? I doubt they would kill you off."

There was a pause. Knowing I caught her off guard, I smile slightly and glance at her. She's flustered, you can tell by the way her eyebrows are together and she struggling to open her mouth to say something.

With another small smile, I walk towards my bed, "So, meetings were the only thing you did today?"

Sakura blinks, coming out of her trance. Then, nodding, she walks over and stands in front of me, "Yeah. Nothing but meetings. What about you? Anything different about your normal bach meetings? (1)

I rub my arm and look to the ground, suddenly nervous, "Um, well…" I start, my stomach knotting, "I went to brunch with a potential bachelor."

I sat in the silence that suddenly engulfed us both. My nerves jittered as I waited for her comment on the matter, nervous on what she had to say. I knew she wouldn't have appreciated that bit of information, but now that I was in front of her, I could feel just how much it displeased her.

"Oh." She said in a flat tone that made me cringe, "Really. Who was it?"

I swallowed and looked up to her eyes, my fingers fidgeting with each other, "Um…Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" She repeated with a scowl in her features that made me realize my mistake.

My heart dropped as I quickly corrected, "I mean Mr. Uchia."

"First name bases now?" She asks with a tight smile that forces my eyes to slide back to the floor.

"Not really, we aren't that familiar yet." I admit as my fingers wrestled each other, "He just asked me to call him that today…So…"

"Hmm." She hummed before looking away with a shrug, "Well, that's not my business. How did it go?"

My heart thuds as I watch her take a step back, "Awkward of course." I try to make it sound I didn't enjoy myself at all, "He kept staring and he even asked me my feelings for him and what I thought about parterning with him."

Instead of this making her feel better, she frowns even more, "Really now? And what did you say?"

"That business wise it would be extraordinary." I answer truthfully.

Her jaw flexes, "Lovely. But I guess it is true."

I open my mouth, unable to believe that even my last comment didn't help at all, "Well yes, it's true. But I was only looking at it business wise, not feeling wise."

"And what's your answer feeling wise, then?" She casually asks as she observes a particular nail polish on my dresser.

I frown as she demands, "There is no answer because there are no feelings." When she glances up and looks over at me in surprise, I frown even more, annoyed, for some reason, about how surprised she is, "I told you I was thinking of partnering with you. Do you keep forgetting or something?"

She opens her mouth to reply but is interrupted when a creak comes from the other side of my door.

I freeze, my heart stopping along with me, as I strain my ears to listen.

Another creak.

My eyes widen and I quickly turn my head towards Sakura who is already aiming for the window. As she climbs out I hurry behind her, grabbing the window as she slips out. She pokes her head back through and says quietly, "I'm sorry. I've just been stressed lately."

I smile at her, shaking my head, "No problem. I've been stressed as well."

Another creak has my heart pounding.

"Do I get a kiss goodnight?" She asks.

My eyes widen and a blush floods my face, "Wh-what?"

Her eyes twinkle with a smile, "Come on, just one on the cheek."

I open my mouth then close it, my face and neck becoming hot. Just when I'm about to say something stupid, another creak splits the silence. Quickly bending down and kissing her cheek, I push her head away and whisper quickly, "There, now go!"

Then, before the creak gets any closer, I hop in my bed quickly and cover myself with my sheets. Seconds after, my door opens quietly.

Heart pounding, I try to pretend I'm sleep.

Moments later, the door closes. Only when a full minute passes do I let out my breath.

* * *

><p>(1) Bachelor meetings<p>

**Those who are waiting for Senior Year, it's 3/4th of chap two is done. SO, no fear k?**

**Tell me how I did. Review. Love yous.**

**Shycadet OUT.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - **Alright folks. Chapter five hot and steaming for you.

And Mistique Four, you are totally on point. Keep up the observation of Sasuke.

Unfortunately, a blush being the third constant is not correct. Still, keep paying careful attention. You inspire me to put more twists and turns to this story.

As for the rest, here's another hint: The third constant is NOT a type of reaction. It is more, dare I say, something stated?

So the constant for person is the **Grandmothers**. The two stories are** Romeo and Juliet and The Great Gatsby**. Pay more attention guys, but honestly the third constant isn't meant to be extravagant.

I believe in you all.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"<em>You just have to understand that there are some things that we just don't pass on, Sakura." The grandmother angrily told her granddaughter for the hundredth time.<em>

"_Why?" The granddaughter demanded, glaring at her grandmother as she threw up her hands and shuffled out of the room. She followed, "Why would any of you, or anyone from the past, keep anything from the other that could potentially help?"_

"_It's a personal decision for each and every one of us. You would not understand." The old woman replied as she went towards the backroom._

"_Then explain!" the girl cried out angrily in frustration, "Try and explain! I'm not stupid and naive anymore, Grandmother. I can understand things now, more than I could before. To keep something from me just because you feel it would be too much for me to grasp is unfair!"(1)_

"_No matter how old you get, _girl, _there would be things that you would not understand until the time comes." The old woman spat out the word as if it were something to be frowned upon, "Twelve years old isn't nearly old enough to understand _anything, _do you understand? Now go get ready, your mother will be here soon."_

_The granddaughter glared at her grandmother, deep fiery hate swimming within her eyes. "Twelve or not, _Grandmother, _I can still understand how selfish you are being, along with everyone else who has decided to withhold information that had the potential to help." Then snatching the clothes her grandmother was handing her, she turned and stormed to leave, "I don't need to be _your _age to understand _THAT!" _she screamed out as she slammed the door._

_X_

I walked into our dining room, my thoughts wandering. It seemed that I was earlier than usual, because the room was vacant of maids and Naruto. It was awkward being here before everyone else. I usually came in when it was busy and bustling with chefs placing down plates of food and butlers pouring morning drinks for me and Naruto, and on rare occasions, my mother and father. Now, the silence was almost deafening as it pounded my ears. It was so quiet that the noises of the appliances in the room were the only sounds that filled the air. Still, I counted those noises as silence as well.

I sat down, rubbing my arm to chase away the chill that had stayed with me since before I fell asleep. Maybe I was fretting for no reason, but everything seemed off since yesterday. When I came in from my date, Anna was literally nowhere to be found. I requested her presence twice, and no one could offer me any indication as to where exactly she was hiding.

And Naruto? He was also ghost. The only thing I've seen of him was a note he left me by the door, explaining how all meetings with bachelors were cancelled until further notice.

That's when I honestly started to believe that everything had shifted, but I couldn't pin point when exactly things have changed so drastically. Maybe I was thinking too hard on the matter. Maybe I was trying to find clues that weren't really there. Things like this happened a lot, meetings being cancelled and everyone being busy because of a business deal coming up or an unofficial partnering suggestion that would jump us from being ranked 71 to something a bit higher.

Yet, knowing that everything could just be my imagination, I still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

Just then Naruto had decided to walk in, with Wilson close behind. I looked up and offered him a smile, and just as I was about to say good morning, he passes me and the chair I was sitting in. My smile turned into a slight frown as I turned around to see where he was going.

I watched as Wilson grabbed the keys to the Mercedes and Naruto opened the stainless steel refrigerator to grab an apple. Wilson left the room then, most likely heading the start the car, as Naruto stayed behind and gathered files that were neatly placed on the kitchen counter.

My eyebrows came together, not understanding where Naruto could possibly be going so early in a suit and his Bluetooth already in his ear.

Then, as Naruto turned to face me finally, because it seemed as if he was ignoring me the whole time, Anna walked into the room with three other maids. I turned to Anna, feeling joy slowly bubbling up inside of me as the maids went to the cabinets to grab plates. I opened my mouth to say good morning to her, but again stopped myself when Anna ignored me as well. Instead, she fixed her gaze on Naruto, a hard look on her face.

I blinked, my eyebrows coming together for a second time as I looked back at Naruto. He was standing up straighter than he was before, his jaw hard and flexed. With a shift motion, he grabbed his suit case and allowed it to fall to his side as he gripped it hard.

Before anything else could happen, he looked down at me and said in a flat tone, "I'll be gone for most of the day. Could you entertain yourself today, or should I see if Temari has some free time on her hands?"

My eyebrows rose. Temari was our cousin who had a business not too far from here. She usually came over to hang out with us. The last time I saw her was two weeks ago when she came by with her new puppy.

"I should do fine by myself," I reply, rubbing my arms again, "You won't be gone for all day, will you?"

His hard look went a tad soft as a strained smile curved his lips, "Course not. I'll be back and we can watch a movie or something."

I nodded, "Yeah that sounds good."

His lips twitched as he attempted to give me a bigger smile. And his eyes, they locked onto mine for a moment, as if he were taking everything in, trying to remember everything that was happening now. Then, before I could question why he was staring so hard and where he was going; why he was up so early with a suit and why my meetings were cancelled yet again; he left. Smoothly turned away from me and walked out, waving his hand as exited without another word.

I watched after him, my nerves prickling. I didn't like the look he gave me, like he wouldn't be coming back at all.

A shiver ran through me.

"Set the table for one," Anna ordered to the other maids, her voice even and strong, "Ino will be having breakfast alone this morning."

I blinked and swirled around, my eyebrows together, "Wh-what? Why?"

Anna slid her eyes to me, making me cringe back. It wasn't her hard expression that had me shrinking away, but the authority in her eyes that forced me to swallow all the other questions that wanted to rise from my throat.

"Because, everyone else is busy. Your brother is off to a meeting, your father and mother won't be returning for another month," She spoke simply as she counted off the only options I had, "And I will not be joining you today."

I opened my mouth, not able to help the question that wanted to blurt out, but I was stopped again by Anna's eyes. In mid-opening I paused, then shutting my mouth I chewed on inside of my cheek.

"I have business to attend to, Ino." Anna said in a flat tone, " Maybe tomorrow."

Then, just as Naruto had done, she turned around and left me as well.

Blinking, I sat alone and in silences as the maids bustled. My mind was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. Biting my lip, I looked behind me from where Naruto had left then back to where Anna had left.

Strange. It was like both of them had-

"Oh!" I sit up straight as the idea hits me. Then, quickly turning to one of the maids, I whisper rapidly, "They had an argument?"

The maid cautiously glanced towards the door in which Anna had left through before nodding, placing down my plate in front of me, "A disagreement of some sort. All the maids have been gossiping about it."

I almost wiggled in my seat in accomplishment of making the correct guess. It had looked as if both of them had stormed out just to get away from each other, which caused me to think that some sort of altercation was made between Anna and Naruto. Honestly, someone should start writing a book on me; I am way too clever for my own good.

Smugly, I grab my cup of coffee and take a sip, "How could I have possibly known? Do you know about what?"

"Well," One of the other maids started as she placed down the napkins at my table, "it all started with a simple suggestion-"

"Oh shush, Emmy," the other maid interrupted as she placed down a bowl and spoon next to my plate, "you know nothing of what happened, you weren't even there!" then, smiling at me, she started, "It wasn't a suggestion, it was an idea that Naruto was particularly taking a liking to-"

"Is that not what I had just said, Maggie?" The maid, known as Emmy, asked with a roll of her eyes.

"You know how Frankie gets when it comes to gossip," the other maid, known as Maggie, replied as she patted my shoulder and walked around the table to take away one of the chairs away, "the spot light simply _must _be on her."

Standing up straight and looking peeved, Frankie crossed her arms with an 'hmph', "That is _not _true!"

Emmy giggled as she nudged my arm from the right of me, giving me a wink, "Ask any of the other maids, Miss Ino, she is one for the books."

I glanced at Emmy and tried to contain the bubble of laughter that was tickling my throat as Frankie huffed and turned back towards the cabinets.

"As I was saying, Miss Ino. It all started with a suggestion," Emmy paused to glance at Frankie, "or an idea, if you will."

"But the suggestion," Maggie paused as well to look at Frankie, "Or the idea, if you will, did not sit well with Miss Anna at all."

Pouting, Frankie came back with another glass, this time filled with orange juice, "Would you quit teasing already."

Laughing, Emmy continued, "The idea didn't just not sit well with Miss Anna, it outright infuriated her."

I listened with much interest as I sat forward, nodding for her to continue as the other maids bustled, "Infuriated her?" I probed.

"Oh yes," Emmy nodded, "To the very core."

I frowned slightly, "What could get her so angry?"

"Well that's just it, Miss." Maggie cut in as she passed by, wiping her hands with a small towel, "They never mentioned what they were disagreeing about. They danced around the subject completely, as if they knew we were able to hear from the next room."

"Able to hear or not, though, they utterly refused to lower their voices." Frankie commented. When Maggie and Emmy snickered, she only sniffed and held her head high, looking me in the eyes, "I was toying with the idea that they wanted to be heard-"

"Which is downright ridiculous," Maggie interrupted, rolling her eyes as she walked over to the counter to lean against it. Crossing her arms, she commented to me, "The whole time, Naruto was trying to reason with her-"

"But once you've gotten Miss Anna started, there is no hopes of turning her off." Emmy said with a shake of her head. I turned my gaze to her and she smiled, almost apologetically, "She is a wonderful person, to say the least, but even you, Miss Ino, must agree."

I smiled slightly and nodded, "Best friends or not, she scares me once she gets in a certain mood."

"Yes alright. So Naruto was trying to calm her down, but even for Miss Anna, she was acting strangely." Maggie and Emmy gave Frankie doubted looks, but she only pressed her point further, "You have to admit this wasn't some ordinary tantrum that she has had in the past. Her fury was brought from the fiery depths of-"

"Frankie, not in front of Miss Ino!" Emmy interrupted, looking at Frankie with horror.

Frankie only rolled her eyes as she looked to me, "My apologies, m'lady, I was only trying to prove a point."

I shake my head as I lean back in my chair, "No it's quite alright. I don't care. To be honest, I prefer when people are more comfortable with me anyways," I admit with a slight blush, "Doing otherwise makes me a tad nervous."

Frankie smiled with triumph at Emmy, who completely ignored her.

"I have to admit, Miss Anna did seem wholly furious with Naruto…" Maggie commented in deep though as she stared at the floor.

"Oh, not you too!" Emmy groaned, looking exasperated, "Even you said it was a completely unbelievable idea."

"Yes," Maggie nodded, finally looking up, "but Frankie is right, you weren't there. You didn't get to hear how livid she sounded."

Frankie grinned as she crossed her arms looking at Emmy. Emmy scowled at her before throwing up her hands in defeat, "Fine! Believe her ridiculous idea."

"It's not the idea I'm agreeing with, but that Miss Anna was angrier than usual." Maggie explained but Frankie cut in, "She was far angrier than livid, and I bet no one here can even fathom why she could have possibly been that angry."

That caught everyone's interest, including mine. I leaned in against the table as I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "And you do?"

Frankie glanced at me with a smile, "Well, it's simple, isn't it?"

I shake my head, my eyebrows furrowing together as I try to think of a reason. Whenever Anna was angry with me, it was usually about manners, etiquette, and time management. I never usually got on her bad side by purpose, it sounded more like a promised death then getting in trouble. So, to think of something Naruto could have possibly done to have pissed her off that badly was hard to do.

"Oh, come on. It's obvious!" Frankie exclaimed as everyone pondered the idea with no success. Then, taking in a huge breath and letting out a giant sigh, she rolled her eyes and said, "It was clearly because of-"

Just then, the main chef burst into the kitchen, three full trays full of nothing but steaming hot food carried by other chefs behind him. He beamed down at his audience, almost expecting applause, as he began to boast proudly, "And here is our breakfast galore! Nothing but the finest…" He trailed off as his eyes scanned the room, his eyes running over me, Maggie, Emmy, and Franky, but no one else.

He blinked, "Where is the family?"

I opened my mouth, and then scrunching my face, I looked around. As if noticing that Naruto, Anna, and Wilson wasn't here for the first time, I blink. "Um," I start, feeling unsure, "It's just me today, Raphael."

He blinks again. Then scans the room again. Then looking back at me, he frowns, "Just you?"

I glance to my side, which is where the maids stood, and then slid my eyes back to the main chef, "Um. Yeah. Just me." I smile in a confused sort of way, "Weren't you told?'

His face began to turn a pale red as he slowly became furious, "No, Miss Ino, I was not told."

I opened my mouth in surprise, "Oh…Well…yeah…" I say uncertainly as I watch him carefully, "Just me…eating breakfast…alone…" I take a breath, not knowing what else to say. As he continues to stare at me, I start again, " Anna should have definitely-"

"She did not!" He bursts out, slamming his towel, which was in his hand, down to the floor. "She absolutely did not! How on earth do you forget to tell the _chef _that he is cooking for one today! How completely rude can someone be! Once I get my hands on that woman-,"

His broken English then turned into his native language, promising furiously something we didn't understand. Then, before anyone could do anything else, he stormed out, mumbling as he went.

I blink, looking at the chefs that were left there. Watching as they glanced at each other awkwardly before placing all three trays down on the table, I say nothing as they leave.

"Well, that was…interesting." I comment, glancing to the maids to see what they thought, only to find them gone as well.

I blink, and then smiling slightly, I sigh, "Welp. Might as well start eating all this food."

Looking at the table full of food, I decide to start with the tray to the right.

X

I walked alone to my room, the maids having disappeared, the chef upset, and the rest of the house soundly doing their chores and responsibility. I was full, and a little drossy, but otherwise completely bored as to what to do next.

Anna was, yet again, nowhere to be found. I am ashamed to say that, even after the scene this morning, I still sought out her company before departing to my room. Obviously, I wasn't able to find her.

It would seem that everyone had just plainly wanted to get away from me, which is ridiculous I know, but facts stated otherwise. The maids, the chef, Naruto, Anna, when I close my eyes I can almost see them scrambling to get away.

Ridiculous, as said before, but facts, again, would state otherwise.

Opening my door, I entered my room with a sigh. My bed was made, my shoes in their respected place, and my fresh towel with soap and shampoo sat neatly on the chair next to my bathroom door. I knew what I had to do next, what my normal routine was, but I couldn't bring myself to start with my daily ritual; it would simply be too depressing to start then finish with sitting on my bed and staring at my walls.

I walked towards my window, the leaves on the trees rustling as I came closer. The sun seemed to want to smite my mood even further with its bright rays and warm sunshine. Staring out at the huge acres of land behind our mansion, I took in the brightness and the pure joy the outside life seemed to be having without me.

Frowning, I turned around and crossed my arms, sitting on the windowsill with a sigh, "How utterly depressing," I mumbled to myself, staring at the ground as my mood seemed to drop even lower, "what am I suppose to do all day by myself? Maybe I should have taken Naruto's offer in calling Temari to visit for today."

Sighing, I looked up to my computer and the stack of books that sat next to it, "Maybe I should research that old company…" I muse in thought as I stare. Then biting my lip, I look past my shoulder to outside again, "Or maybe a nice stroll…by myself?"

Just as I was about to groan and give up, something spots my eye. Turning, I squinted slightly as I stared at a woman reading right under one of our trees, back against the trunk and book perched on her crossed legs.

Eyebrows furrowing, I turned around and slid my window open, "Sakura?"

She looks around at the sound of my voice, and then as common sense hits her, she looks up at my window and grins, "Hey there! I've been waiting for you."

I blink, shaking my head as I try to understand, "Waiting for me?"

She nods as she stands up and holds up the book she was reading, "Patiently waiting, yup. Ever read _The Life of Pi?"_

I frowned and shook my head again, "No, I don't think I have."

Shaking her head in disapproval, she calls, "You must take the time, Ino. It's actually really good."

I smile and lean against the windowsill, my head poking out slightly, "What's it about?"

She scrunches her nose and glances at the book, "It's about a young boy. And a zoo." Then shrugging, she looks back up, "I can't tell you much, I'm only on page 36."

I laugh, rolling my eyes, "Then how can you suggest it if _you _haven't even read it."

"Sorry? I didn't catch that." When I rolled my eyes, she grinned, "So my fair maiden, can you come out today?"

I glanced around my room before poking my head back out, "Actually, yes I can. How did you know?"

"How did I know what?" She asks as she leans against the tree, crossing her arms.

"That I had the day to myself today." I reply, my head tilting in curiosity.

Raising her eyebrows, she shrugs, "I didn't. Do you really have the day to yourself? What luck."

Blinking, I open my mouth then shut it. Then, opening my mouth again, I call, "So you were just simply… hoping that I would have time to spare?"

She then opened her mouth then shut it. Then opened it again, "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Smiling, and laughing slightly, I shake my head, amused, "Well, I need to shower and fix my hair. Could you wait a tad longer?"

"For you madam," she calls back with a bow, "anything."

I blush before backing away, stammering back, "I- I'll try to be quick."

X

I walked out of the backdoor with caution, my eyes constantly scanning and my head whipping back occasionally to check if I were being followed or watched. My sundress, which seemed appropriate for the warm weather and bright day, ruffled and blew slightly with the wind. Biting my lip, I tried to keep from scratching at my feet, my toes being tickled by blades of grass; The sandals did little to protect me.

As I continued to walk, unsure as too where I was walking to, I glanced around for Sakura.

Then from right behind me, a voice said gently, "You look stunning."

I whirled around, heart racing, only to find Sakura standing there, her gaze fixed on me and my dress. Blushing, I smiled nervously, "Don't you always think so?"

She smiled slightly, taking a step towards me, "You would be correct, but that is because there are no words to describe you, so I merely use one."

Biting my lip I look away, struggling to gain my composure, "Well. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome," she replies, her fixed gaze unmoved, "Anything for a princess."

Smiling softly, I look towards the ground, "Now you are just exaggerating."

Frowning slightly, she took another step towards me, "Why would you think that?"

I shrugged, turning to walk further into our fields of land, "Because it isn't true. I am far from a princess. I have so many flaws and faults; it's almost too much to count." Glancing towards the ground again, I watched as a butterfly fluttered and landed on a blade of grass. Smiling slightly, I watch it carefully, loving it's bright colors and beautiful wings.

Warmth engulfed my wrist as Sakura's hand enclosed it. Her strong fingers felt gentle as she gripped me carefully, tugging only slightly so I would turn to look at her. Turning towards her, I tried to keep my gaze as she steadily watched me, "Just then, though, you looked like a princess."

I blinked and opened my mouth to question what she meant, but she continued, her stare finally breaking as she slid her eyes down to the ground, "That butterfly. The way you watched it, it was like you thought _it_ was complete perfection." Then, moving her eyes back up to mine she states, "That, Miss Yamanaka, is what it means to be a princess. Viewing the world as beautiful, and allowing yourself to think that, in the presents of its beauty, you are incomparable."

Then, twisting her hand in a way that allows mine to slip within hers, she takes a step towards me and says softly, "But, Ino, you are among the infinite beauties of the Earth."

Blood rushed to my face as I blushed furiously, my heart skipping a beat at her last words. I opened my mouth, struggling to catch my breath, as I try to think of something, anything, to say. But nothing comes out. I felt frozen, even though my temperature was rising.

So, instead of looking like a fool any longer, I take my hand back and turn away, squeezing my eyes shut for a moment to try to gain my composure.

"Did I… say something wrong?" Sakura asked from behind, respecting me and keeping the distance that I made.

"No," I assure her, my heart still hammering, "No you haven't. It's only…" I fell silent, still unable to string words together.

"If you believe I've gone too far, you can tell me," She presses, her voice sounding strange yet comforting at the same time, "but I won't apologize for what I said. I won't feel sorry for something I wholly believe."

I turned around suddenly, biting my lip, "That's just it. You honestly believe that I'm utterly beautiful."

She paused, watching me carefully as she continued cautiously, "Is it that a bad thing?"

I shake my head mutely, still unable to express my feelings and thoughts.

"Am I wrong for thinking so?" She tries again, trying to catch my eyes as she tilts her head and steps forward.

"No." I say, taking a breath and looking up at her, "No, you have the right to think whatever you like."

"Then where exactly does the problem lie?" She asks, steadily keeping my eyes.

Biting my lip, I struggle to get out, "It isn't a problem…it's… different." Sighing, I pause and attempt to understand what exactly I wanted to say, "It's… It's weird." I finally spit out, sighing in frustration when that didn't exactly express how I was feeling either.

"How so?" She questions, patiently waiting.

Chewing on the inside of my lip, I stare down at the ground and force myself to replace my feelings with words, "I… I have been called beautiful, pretty, stunning, and gorgeous so many times by so many people, that it would be impossible to count… Each and every time I smile, and nod, and state how gracious I am to have them think so, but each time… I know they speak of my features and nothing else…"

Sighing, I look up at Sakura's soft emerald eyes. Then, smiling slightly, I allow my words to flow, "From you it's different, and it's hard to explain why, but I've noticed how different it is from the very moment you kissed my hand. When you express how beautiful I am, I know you don't only speak of my features. When you preach how stunning I look and how I am equal to a princess, I know it isn't only because of my supposedly 'lovely' smile or 'captivating' eyes. You speak from what you see within me, as if you know me, and have known me for awhile..."

For a moment I fell silent, almost breathless, after everything I had just said. But every word I spoke felt right, as if someone had just placed the last missing puzzle piece within me and made me whole; complete. How, completely…strange.

"That's because I do speak from what's within you, Ino." Sakura replies, smiling at me with bright eyes as she watches me, "I'm glad you've realized it. And if you'd allow me too, I would like to spend more time trying to know you even further."

I smiled, nodding, "I'd like that."

Grinning, she steps forward and offers me her arm, "Well, this way, my fair lady. The day is still young and I have much to show you."

Laughing, which almost sounded like a giggle, I take her arm and look forward with my head held high, "Please show me the way."

X

We strolled down the mansions fields, birds chirping and sun shining. We chatted the whole way, taking slow steps that seemed meaningless, but I haven't forgotten that Sakura promised to show me something.

It was breathless being with Sakura, still holding onto her arm. I smiled and laughed so much that I felt like I had just taken a short jog. She was charming, clever, and funny to say the least. She was also so good hearted and sensitive to everything there was about the sky, the ground, and me.

Also, no matter how many times I looked away to laugh, or to sputter out words as I blushed, whenever I looked back towards her, her eyes were there, still on me.

And, if I were to tell in absolute confidence, I would admit it was when her eyes were on me that I felt most breathless; her gaze caressed me in ways arms would never be able to. They showed so much affection that I should have been slightly scared, but instead it drew me in more into her endless charm, musical laughs, and sweet comments.

In these timeless moments, even as the sun continued to cross the sky to set in only an hour or two more, I felt completely at peace. It was so calming, so serene, to be next to her. It was as if she had known me for years, as if we were childhood friends or-

"Star crossed lovers," Sakura said, bending down to pick a flower and offering it to me. I smiled, taking it with a small thank you as she continued, "Are the most peculiar to me. You hear about them all the time, yet you hardly see a marriage last these days."

"That's pretty dark of you to say," I comment, looking down at my flower lovingly.

She chuckles, "Maybe, but don't you think I speak truth? It's like a paradox. We gush about love at first sight, but we hardly see proof of it lasting."

"Alright," I start, entertaining her theory as I tear my gaze away from my flower, "then how do marriages last. Better yet, why do we hear so much about these lovers if they aren't true?"

"Well, I don't think they aren't true," She corrects with a smile towards my direction, "I just feel like they are missed titled."

I blink, "Oh?"

She nods as she looks back ahead, "Star crossed lovers are not the name of the very few who stumble across each other and love each other so much that it carries on even beyond this life."

"Then…" I start, trying to understand, "what are their names…?"

"They are the 'Eternals'." her reply was so sure and confident that I take note on what she's saying, as if to correct myself in the near future if I made the mistake of calling those few people 'star crossed lovers' again.

"But…why?" I question vaguely, not knowing how to word my inquiry.

"Because those who stumble upon such love are not by some mere accident," she explains, knowing exactly what I was asking, "it's been written already."

I brighten, finally understanding, "You mean like fate?"

"Not quite," and when I deflate in disappointment, she smiles at me apologetically, "Fate is very well what I described, so that's my mistake. It's more along the lines of…" She pauses to think, then proceeds, "_that_ type of love can't be stumbled upon, more like _that _love has always been there for that person, they just so happened to find their other half that responds to _that _love as well."

I frown, "You speak as if it's completely different from love itself."

"That's because, my dear lady, it **is **completely different," Then outstretching her hand towards me, because we had broke apart as she picked up my flower, she invites me to hold her hand. When I take it carefully, she closed her fingers around me securely and pulled me towards the woods to the right of us, "_that _type of love is so much more special and powerful then regular love."

"How come?" I ask as I follow her.

She turns towards me and grins, "Because those lovers always find each other in the end."

I blinked, then smiled slightly and said nothing further as I allowed her to tug me deep within the dense woods.

_The Eternals, _I tested it within my confined thoughts, tasting the words as I did. It felt right, sounded right, but a strange feeling built up inside of me when I thought of the correct name. It was like a pull, at my stomach and heart, even at my skin as it prickled and brought goose bumps. It was comparable to longing… only slightly different.

I bit my lip as I tried to keep the familiar pressure behind my eyes as at bay, tears threatening to water and damp my cheek. I don't know what was coming over me, but the feeling was almost overwhelming as my whole entire being suddenly pulled with want and need of what Sakura had spoke of.

For that love.

For that connection.

To be granted access to something like that could only be given to the most privileged of people; and as the thought of me being the last one to be presented with such divine gift crossed my mind, my gated tears almost flowed out freely.

Then, Sakura voice whispered across my ears, "We're here."

I looked up suddenly, startled. Then, with a gasp, I took in the scene in front of me.

It was a pond; such a small imperfect pond that curved and swirled around the edges with blades of long grass leaning towards it dense looking waters. But what caught my eyes was all the life that seemed to have gathered to this small pond along with me and Sakura; frogs croaked and sat perfectly still on each lily pad that swam across the water; crickets sung into the night with no guilt of disturbing anyone; and fireflies dotted the each open space, flying about lazily.

I took everything with a held in breath, afraid to disturb the pure excellence that seemed to be happening in front of me and Sakura. But even though I stood completely still, Sakura took a brave step towards me, which caused her to be right behind my right shoulder. She was so close, so near, that I could feel her body heat and the breaths she was taking as it tickled near my neck.

"Some believe that Eternals don't exist." She whispered softly, her hand finding my waist. The touch caused my heart to sputter, and my skin suddenly flared, sensitive and aware to Sakura's presence and hand.

Her hand ran up my waist, fingers whispering across my skin as if she knew how fragile I was right now, "But, I truly believe that they are out there, adding to the many beauties the world has to offer…such as yourself."

My heart hammered within my chest, causing my breath to be short. I stood still, scared that if I moved this moment would shatter.

"And if you are real…" She spoke, leaning into me slowly, causing her to press against me slightly. Her lips moved across my naked shoulder softly, "then that's proof that there are beautiful mysteries in this dull life."

Then, with one searing kiss to my shoulder, my skin lit on fire. So hot, this burning was, that I completely melted into her.

Wrapping her arms around me from behind, she pulled me against me, molding me into her shape as she held me close. I closed my eyes, my entire being smoldering, as I tried to take in everything; her touch; her searing kiss; the way her lips moved against my skin; everything.

"And if you would give me the undeserved chance," she whispered into my ear, her hand wandering down my side to my leg, almost forcing me to let out a sound of pleasure, "I would lead you to such a surreal love."

Breathing slowly and steadily, I turned my head slightly towards her to see if she was telling the truth. Yet, with heavy lidded eyes, I could only remember the way her gaze held mine, how her breath tickled my cheek, and how her grip was tight as she caressed my chin and pulled me towards her lips.

* * *

><p>(1) I imagine Sakura to be very educated and smarter than most twelve year olds. Doesn't it seem to suit her?<p>

**I hoped you like the chapter. Was sweet right? I thought since Sasuke seemed to get a whole chapter, Sakura should too. **

**Now I'm getting nervous thinking if i did it good or not. Jeez. Lemme get outta here before i start revising.**

**Shycadet loves. Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - **Has been a while, right? Sorry, writers block. But the most amazing thing happened. Someone was reading me their story, and the spark I needed came to me at full speed.

I wrote this in about a day in a half. It usually takes longer, which is why this is so epic.

Oh, and just a heads up, expect an update on a story everyone here is in love with but hasn't seen another chapter of it in about 7 months. Nope, it isn't my story, someone elses. A good SakuIno writer. If anyone can guess what author or even what story, you get a prizeeeee.

So the constant for person is the **Grandmothers**. The two stories are** Romeo and Juliet and The Great Gatsby**. Pay more attention guys, but honestly the third constant isn't meant to be extravagant. Actually, it is a minor thing with possibly **NO** meaning for you guys. Yet, it is the backbone of this story. It is only mentioned in every chapter because it is the very **REASON** why all of this is happening. _**Company** _wise.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>"Why is your grandmother saying that you told her you were to old for her stories?"<em>

_The once small prized grandchild of her grandmother just sat in the passenger seat, dully looking out of the window as her mother questioned her._

_"Because," she replied in a monotone voice, "I am, and have been for awhile. What's the point of listening anymore, she is only starting to repeat herself all over again."_

_"You listen here," the mother furiously stopped in the middle of the neighborhood road as she shouted, "No matter how old you are, you will never be to old for her stories."_

_"There is no point if she refuses to tell me everything," the daughter replied, unfazed by the shouting and the sudden stop, "there is no point in listening anymore for her to keep things from me."_

_"Do you think you have the time to be throwing fits and having a fight with your grandmother?" The mother demanded, trying desperately to shout sense into her child._

_"It's the only way she won't treat me like kid," the girl responded._

_"You may very well be right, Sakura." the woman spat out in fury, "But do you have _**time**?"

_"It will be awhile until I meet_ her."_ the child replied._

_"Yes," the mother said with a nod, looking back ahead as she started to drive again, "but how long does your grandmother have?"_

_X_

I crept back into the mansion, holding my breath as I tried to be as quiet as possible. It was late, impossibly late, and even as the moon threatened me with its presence, I still had to drag myself away from her.

From Sakura.

Just whispering her name across my mind had my heart thundering within my chest. So loud, so impossibly loud, it seemed to be with my ears pounding with blood and my footstep's creaking rumbles bouncing off the walls of the sound asleep home. I felt as if no matter how lightly I breathed and how soft I took my footsteps, I would wake the whole house soon enough.

But, as hard as it was to force myself to believe, no one could hear me. I was the only one awake; I'm almost certain, for everyone had an early day tomorrow, as they always did. So why did I feel so nervous? Why did I feel…so on edge?

It wasn't just me sneaking back inside that had me jumpy, but the events from the past days. No bachelor meetings, Naruto and Anna fighting, a business deal possibly happening?

Why did it seem that everything was suddenly…coming together? As if something drastic was soon to rise. Then there was this chill, this constant shiver that I have yet to get rid of. It had kept with me every since Sasuke kissed my hand, so delicate and sickly sweet; it was the only way to describe it.

"Miss Ino?"

I whirled around, my heart pounding. There, standing with a small pile of clothes in her hand, was one of the maids I met earlier today.

"Emmy?" I inquire, as if to be sure it was really her.

"What are you doing walking about so late?" She asked, glancing behind me to see if I were with someone else, "Is everything alright?"

I opened my mouth to form a quick lie, but my mind was completely wiped. I was caught in the act of sneaking back into the house. What could I possibly say that wouldn't rouse suspicion?

Did it honestly matter now though, I'm sure suspicion is raised to its peak.

"Well I-" I stumble like a fool.

"Was waiting for your brother?" She so kindly finished, tsking as she shook her head, "I know. He has the whole house on edge. Just how long will he be keeping us waiting tonight?"

I blinked, confused, then glancing on the clock on the wall, my lips shifted into a deep frown, "He still hasn't made it home?"

Emmy shook her head, glancing at the clock as well, "He has not been back since he left this morning. He also hasn't made it a point to call the home either. No one, besides Wilson I'm sure, knows where he is."

I blinked again, this time my eyebrows furrowing together, "Wilson is back." It was a statement, one formed when I connected one and two together.

"Came in at midnight," Emmy said with a nod, then pausing, she too allowed the worry to show on her face, "Without master Uzumaki…"

I shook my head, not understanding. It was one shock that he wasn't already home yet, but a completely other to stumble on the fact that he wasn't home, but Wilson was. Looking at the clock again, my heart slowly started to beat with strong, furious, worry. One… Two… Three… The beat was powerful, coursing through my whole body. My blood pounded with rhythm as it rushed through my ears like a raging coursing river.

And then I sucked in a breath, my worry in full rage.

"We must call him." I say, moving towards the phone on the nearest wall.

"We tried, miss Ino," Emmy said softly as I grabbed the phone, pausing my fingers from dialing my brother's cell phone number to listen to her, "Believe me, we did. But he has yet to answer the phone, or bother to give us a call."

I whirl around, hanging up the phone before I do so. To say I was on edge would be an understatement. No, I wasn't on edge, I was pounding with so much worry and fret that my breathing started to pick up, "Then Wilson must know what company Naruto disappeared too!"

"He does, ma'am," Emmy continued to speak to me as if I were some child that needed to be soothed over a tantrum, "but he refuses to give up Master Uzumaki's location."

"Why!" I demanded, glowering at her in pure anger. How many people roamed this house? How many tended to me and Naruto's every need? Far too many butlers and maids to count, and even so, they couldn't get in touch with a single man! "Why in the world wouldn't Wilson give up his location?"

"Wilson insisted that Uzumaki didn't want to be bothered," Emmy lowered her gaze to her clothes, my crackling eyes scorching her with no remorse; "He insisted that the young master was fine and he would come home on his own."

"That is no excuse!" I cry out, my voice getting louder and louder with each response I was giving the poor maid. It wasn't her fault; no she was only passing by to put fresh clothes on my brother's bed, I could tell by the size of the shirt. Yet, I was taking out my wrath for the lack of worry and security that they -all of the maids and butler's, including Anna and Wilson- was showing my brother's disappearance and decision not to come home, "There is no excuse to not have him home, or at least a location, on him at such a late hour!"

"I understand you worry, miss Ino-" Emmy offered meekly, her gaze never lifting from the clothes.

"Worry!" I scream, glaring at her as this unusual feeling continued to course through my body, "No! I do not worry! I terrify! Yet everyone is simply sleeping or going about doing their simple chores! Everyone is minding their own as I fret by my lonesome! So no Emmy, I do not **worry**," I spat out, my steps coming closer to her as I continued to lose my last thread of control, "I agonize!"

"Ino!" Came a strong woman's voice that demanded attention and respect. I snapped my gaze up to the door from which it had came from. I was not surprised, or shocked, to see Anna glowering her eyes down at me from where she stood, her arms crossed and the distaste evident on her features.

I bit back my lip in an animalistic attempt to show her how angry it was, "What?" I demanded, taking a step away from Emmy only to take a step towards her, "Can't you see we are having a conversation?"

"You may go now, Emilia" Anna told the maid softly, who simply nodded her head in silence and scurried out of the room.

"Don't you dare leave my presence" I screamed after her, my furious arm flinging out as I pointed at the maids scurrying back, "I have not released you."

"Are you deaf?" Anna said in a low, dangerous, tone as she took steps towards me, her arms uncrossing, "Or are you selective on you're hearing? I just ordered her to leave."

"And I commanded her to stay!" I challenge back, keeping my ground as I glared at her approaching figure.

"As head maid-"

"As _young master_," I snapped back, giving her a sickening twisted smile as she narrowed her eyes at me, "I command her. Tell me, Anna, who has the most power here."

"This isn't about power, so don't make it about it." Anna said calmly, dismissing my inquiry as she simply took her eyes off of me, "But if we must go by chain of command, I would say I have the most power."

I rolled my eyes, smirking as I walked over to the nearest chair, "How so, _Miss Anna_, when all you do is sweep under my feet and offer me refreshments."

"Because you are no Young Master," Anna said as smoothly as if she were having light conversation. The cold stabbing tone in her voice, though, was unmistakable, "and I would remind you, as I do every so years, to not forget it."(1)

This, and only this, silenced me with no retort. And Anna knew, because for some reason she always seems to know, that this would keep me quiet enough for her to get a word in. It was cruel; it was as mean and as low as you could get, to play such a card to force my gaze into a direction I always tried to ignore.

Yet Anna seemed to always break my selective blind streak.

I fell into an ear pounding silence, my worry that triggered anger slowly trickling away as the hurt replaced it with a dull thud.

"So, dear Ino," Anna continued, twisting the invisible knife that she had already so kindly plunged into me, "don't over stay your welcome."

"Shut up," I mumbled pathetically, my eyes stinging as I stared at the ground. My hands bundled into tight fists at my sides as I started to shake. It always hurt unbearably to be forced to hear who I was and what exactly I was used for, "Shut up." I said more firmly, looking up from the ground and glaring at her, "What gives you the right?"

"I could ask you the same," she replied simply, strolling to the other side of the room with light footsteps, "for speaking to my maids in such ways."

I refused to speak anymore, because I knew my voice would shake. Instead, I took a breath, falling into a complete and total silence as my gaze fell back to the floor.

She knew, then, that I would not interrupt at all. And so, because she had patiently waited, she took her moment to speak, "We understand you are worried, but let me be the one to remind you that we worry also." She paused for a moment, turning to look at me, but I refused to acknowledge her gaze, "This thing that he is doing, this thing that he is putting so much time into, it is important. How important, though, is strictly up to him."

A stubborn tear that I tried to keep at bay stubbornly fell and slid down my cheek. I quickly reached my cheek and rubbed it away with my hand, sniffing as I did so. The scene caused her voice to soften, which only made me silently angry. I didn't want her pity, "It isn't our fault that he is deciding to ignore you. It is not our fault that he has forgotten what's important."

Every word that came from her mouth hurt me in worse ways. Yes, it was true, but I didn't want to hear them. I just wanted to crawl into bed and forget the world.

"What you must understand is that it's us who are more angry then you are," Anna said firmly, her voice becoming more hard, "You must realize it is the people of this house that are more furious with him than you. And soon, very soon, you will know why." (2)

At that moment I decided to look up and watch her. I don't know what it was, the sudden urge that broke my silent hurt, maybe it was the tone of her voice. No… it was the underlining tone of her voice that had me finally stopped me from being stubborn. I spoke carefully, my voice barely above a whisper, "What-"

"Don't." Anna commanded, her hard figure coming back in full force. Then, moving to leave, she said without looking back, "Don't ask and don't go losing your head again."

Pausing at the doorframe, she turned and gave a look that had no smile, but I knew she was still the friend that had been with me since day one, "And don't let simple words get to you. And know that we all love you."

I continued to stand there, a smile creeping up my lips as I sadly stared at the ground while she walked out. Even she couldn't fool me with that one, because I knew exactly what the underlining tone was saying…

_Don't let my words hurt you. Accept it. I love you._

My emotions were too raw for me to decrypt what had happened tonight. Though it was just Anna fussing me out, I understood there were so many hidden messages in everything she said. Whether it was on purpose or not, Anna had just let me know what exactly was going on, with this home, with Naruto's business, and with Naruto himself.

Tears continued to slip past my lids as I shut my eyes and took a breath. My heart still felt like it was cracking from the words that my friend had so truthfully scorned me with. The pressure of just collapsing on the floor and crying was great.

But I was my grandmother's very blood, and I refused to break down so easily. Anna was right, I should honestly accept who I am, I'm sure my grandmother would. And I shouldn't be hurt so easily, I'm stronger than that. And most of all, I should remember where I put my trust.

Then as I was still standing there staring at the ground, my golden hair brother strolled into the room -because he always loved to make a scene of being fashionably late- suitcase in one hand and coat hanging on the other arm.

He placed his black case down in a smooth motion, taking his free hand and tugging at the tie that had been lightly choking him all day. When he finally spotted me, however, he stopped, blinking in surprise.

"Ino?" He inquired, his voice astonished that I stood in the flesh in such an empty random room.

I looked up at him, my eyes looking him over to check what condition he was in. Besides the tired look in his eyes, he seemed perfectly fine, which ruffled me.

"What are you doing still up?" He asked, placing his coat over a nearby chair, "Shouldn't you be-"

"Welcome home you idiot." Was all I said as I pushed past him, my tears threatening to fall all over again.

As I walked down the hall, refusing to look back at the idiot who had caused me to worry and fret and cry and lose control in one smooth motion, I made my way to my bedroom, trying to fathom how I could possibly sleep tonight.

"Ino?" Naruto called after me, confused as to what he had done wrong, but knowing to stay put and not chase me down.

As I turned the corner, ignoring him, he called again, "Ino!"

I continued to pretend I couldn't hear him, my eyes stinging. Maybe it wasn't the fact that he had me worried that I felt like crying myself to sleep. Maybe it was the fact that, in the back of my mind, I knew exactly what Naruto was up to, but I was choosing to continue to ignore until it was completely true.

"Thank you!"

I gave out a watery smile, wiping my eyes as I turned another corner.

Only an idiot like him would say _thank you _as I welcomed him home with tears.

X

The night before had been… tiresome. I awoke by a random maid tired and eager for more sleep. And if being exhausted wasn't enough, I had a small headache with an origin that started from my eyes. It wasn't unusual, though, seeing as I literally did cry myself to sleep, and tears always made me drained and sick.

I yawned for the third time as I brushed my hair while looking at my bathroom mirror. My door was open, knowing that I was far too tired to take a shower at the moment. It was early enough for the birds to still be chirping merrily but late enough for breakfast to be served within the hour. If I was lucky, or the correct term would be 'if I was right', I would have no meetings today, which would leave me free and useless yet again.

_Tink._

I turned towards my bedroom window, where I saw another rock hit the glass. Curious, though I knew exactly who it was, I walked towards it and carefully peaked down without opening the glass. When I saw Sakura, I slid it open and poked my head out, "You're early." I say with a playful smile.

She gave me a small smile as well and called back, "Strictly business, m'lady. May I ask for your time?"

"If you must." I tease, going back to the bathroom to continue to brush my hair.

In record time, she was stepping from my window, brushing herself off as she looked down at herself, checking to see if she missed anything. When she was sure, she looked around the room. Spotting me in the bathroom, her face broke out in a big smile as she stepped towards me.

"My fair lady," she spoke, her eyes twinkling as she came closer, "aren't you looking-"

"Stunning?" I finish, smiling as she stopped mid-step. Placing my brush down, I leaned against the doorframe, waiting for her to regain herself.

She grinned, closing the gap between us smoothly. Snaking her arms around my waist, she pulled me against her, taking steps forward so we could disappear in the bathroom, "Exactly." She whispered while watching me, a grin still on her face.

I laughed; rolling my eyes as I playfully pushed her away. Sakura resembled… a child when she smiled as she did. It was childlike to see her so happy over something so simple… like seeing me…

The thought caused me to blush furiously.

"Oh," her eyes were sparking as she caught the sharp redness in my cheeks, "are you thinking of something out of line, miss Ino?"

I looked away, my cheeks still stinging, "No, of course not." I stumbled, biting my lip when I realized I didn't sound the least bit believable.

"But miss Ino," Sakura said softly as she leaned closer, which caused me to be pressed against the bathroom counter, "you should voice what thoughts you're keeping…" My breath caught as I felt her breath tickling my cheek and neck as I struggled to keep proper footing, "I could very well make those thoughts come true."

Eyes widening, my heart pounded.

And then I felt it; Her lips brushing against my jaw line. It was so light, the simple touch, that I almost thought I imagined it. Then her lips moved down the line, brushing against my skin so smooth and confident that she had me shivering at her very touch.

No. It wasn't imagined.

Her lips that were moving against my skin and kissing at my neck were real. If I couldn't force myself to believe that, I surely couldn't ignore her picking me up and placing me on top of the counter.

My legs spread as she forced herself between them, her hands grabbing my hips and forcing me to be flush with her. A noise that didn't sound like my voice escaped my lips as she then began to suck on my pulse point, feeling as my blood throbbed for her and only her.

"Oh god," I whispered out, shutting my eyes tightly as I tried to concentrate on everything that was happening with my body. Pulses were running like lightening to places unknown; my fingers, which were at her chest when I was stupidly trying to push her away, were now flinching with each new touch from her, causing my nails to scrape against her shirt.

As fast paced as everything seemed, it was all slow. She was taking her time as she ran her fingers under my shirt, placing her burning palm against my skin, which only brought another sensation and another flinch from my fingers.

I was now holding a fist full of her shirt as I tried to catch my breath, my eyes still shut.

"How… irresistible," she mumbled against my skin, her lips grazing my neck as she spoke. She nipped me as she continued to speak, "You're intoxicating Ino."

I whimpered, and then pressed closer into her, embarrassed I had made such a sound. She sighed, allowing her hands to fall to the counter before rubbing up and down the outside of my thighs, "But we can't. Not now. And plus I imagined it different."

I knew what she meant, but refused to let go of her. I was still shaky on what had just happened, and deep down, I was scared. What she had made me feel in the course of seconds I had never felt with anyone else. This… everything for that matter was a new experience for me, and I was scared.

I don't know why. I couldn't explain it even if I was asked to. But I was scared

Slowly, she understood that I wasn't merely holding her, but _clinging_ to her. She moved carefully, running her hands up my legs and back to my waist, "Hey," she whispered, pulling back gently to look at my face, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I forced myself to say, yet it still came out shaky and unsure, almost exactly how I would be standing after something like that; shaky and unsure if I could walk.

"Are you sure?" She pressed, finally prying herself away from my grasp and catching my eyes, "You don't have to lie, Ino."

I looked away from her again, nodding as I brushed a strain of my hair back with my fingers. When Sakura went to catch my eyes again, I smiled and gently pushed her away, "Stop staring at me as if I were some science project."

"Well," she said warily, _tutting_ as she pulled away, "I have to make sure you're alright. And," She continued as I hopped off of the counter, surprisingly landing on my feet, "I must take a note as to control myself next time."

"Why?" I asked, glancing back at her.

"Well you obviously can't handle it."

I blinked, then when her lips curved into a smug smile, I narrowed my eyes and stalked away, "Shut up."

"I just didn't expect to have so much control over your body," she continued, feeling all too pleased with herself as she practically bounced from the bathroom, "I mean, I'm sure you've made sounds in there that you have never made in your life."

"Shut up." I repeated, this time more firmly. For the first time since I met her, she was actually annoying me.

"You know how I can tell?" she continued, walking towards my computer chair and taking a seat. She decided to carry on without any prompt from me, "It's the way you clung to me afterwards."

"You said you had business." I snapped at her. If she continued, I was sure I would have let out a growl.

"Oh yes," she said, hopping up as if she had just remembered the very reason why she made a trip over here, "Business. It's about your brother actually."

This caught my attention. I stopped what I was doing, which was picking clothes to wear for breakfast, and turned towards her, a small frown on my face, "What about him?" I asked, still feeling a tad sensitive about any subject that included Naruto.

"Well my company has noticed him leaving early and returning late," Sakura causally said, watching me with a steady gaze, "Do you have any clue what he is up to?"

I frowned even more, "You're company has notice?"

She nods, her locks of hair swaying to her face as she does so. Taking a step closer, she continues, "It has only been once or twice by which we can tell, but it's noticeable. What does he have up his sleeve?"

"What is it to you?" I said in a more harsh tone than meant. But the old anger was returning. The familiar irritation of other's knowing more about a company of my family's than I knew myself.

"We are just curious." Sakura said carefully, acknowledging my irritation, "More accurately, I'm curious."

"For what reason?" I demand, turning away and snatch clothes from my drawer, "It is no business of yours as to what our company is up to."

"Ino," she started, sounding a bit more wary than before, "It is vital that you keep me in the loop of these things. Don't you understand that? If I over look something that deals with your brother and what direction he is taking, I may very well end up having a more difficult fight then I prefer."

I paused at her words, staring at my hands that held my clothes.

"Because I won't lose you," she continued, and even though I was turned the other way, I knew her eyes were on me, "no matter what. But if I do this carefully, no one will have to get hurt."

I sighed, turning and tossing my shirt I had chosen on my bed, "I think there is some deal happening. Some… Important move Naruto seems to be making, but no one will tell me what."

Sakura let out a breath. Then, rubbing her chin, she mumbled, "Well I didn't expect you to know exactly what he was up to, but knowing that much is a big help. I'll have to look further into it."

"Do you have spies on all of the companies?" I asked, feeling bitter for some strange reason.

"Well it depends on the company," She explained openly, walking to the window and looking out at the field, "Your brother's company is very," she paused, thinking of the right word, "open. It makes it a point to help the community, and since your company is ranked 72, the economy with having hundreds of job openings each year. Very well respected through society's eyes for what you do, but it allows the company to be impregnable. Now, a company of, let's say-"

"Sasuke." I offered, watching as her features darkened, but she carefully remained unruffled.

"Yes," Sakura nodded with a frown, "Let's say a company of Sasuke's stature. His is very private. Even we don't know where he gets his employees from. So, as badly as we would like to know what little Sasuke's company is thinking, we are completely blank when it comes to it."

"Why are you keeping such a close eye on our company?" I asked.

"For your sake," she answered, causing me to look away with a blush. Smiling slightly, she continued, "but also because it's very common. I'm sure, right now hundreds of other company's are noticing that I am disappearing more and more frequently."

I blinked. Then after a moment, my eyes widened, "But if they know then-"

"Calm down," she chuckled, leaning against the windowsill, "they might know I'm disappearing more, but no one knows where, not even my closest advisors. I make it a point to stay anonymous; I never know who is on my side or not."

I let out a breath, "You can't keep disappearing. People will worry."

"I'm sure. But I have too much to do to just be subtle at the moment," She replied with a sigh and a shake of her head as she crossed her arms over her chest, "And, for some strange reason, I can't keep away from you for the life of me."

I smiled slightly at her last comment.

"Anyway," she said, pushing herself off of the sill, "I must be off. While I would love to have another day with you, I have more business to attend to."

I watched as she turned to climb out of my window. Suddenly, I took a step forward and blurted out, "What about tonight?"

Sakura paused, straightening up as she glanced at me, "What **about** tonight?

I bit my lip, struggling to string my words together. I knew what I wanted, but was embarrassed to ask for it, "What about tonight… Will you come visit me?"

She grinned then, from ear to ear. Strolling towards me, confidence shining as brightly as her flawless teeth, she took her finger and thumb and pinched my jaw, steadying it as she started into my eyes, her happiness radiating in pulses, "M'lady, all you have to do is simply command."

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. Blushing furiously, I meekly tried to push her away, forcing myself to stumble out, "Never mind then."

"No no," she said with a smaller smile, catching my eyes and securing it with her gaze, "I want you to. Just… say it Ino."

I breathed out, frustrated that I never seemed to hold any solid ground when it came to Sakura. Huffing, I tore my chin away from her grip as I looked away and said in a stubborn mumble as I gave in, "Visit me tonight…Please."

Another grin split her face as she stepped away, as marry as can be, "Of course, my fair lady. You shall see me tonight."

I couldn't help but smile as she stepped out of the window and waved happily before dropping.

X

I walked into the kitchen without having the greatest appetite. Despite Sakura's visit, which cheered me up greatly, I was still in no mood for anything other than me lying in bed all day.

A maid was there, setting the table by herself as she waited for everyone else to arrive. I pulled back my chair and sat down, looking at the clean table. Within seconds a clean plate appeared in front of me. Smiling, I looked up at the maid, "Thank you very much."

"Of course, Miss Ino." She replied with a bow before continuing her business.

For a moment I sat there without saying a word, looking down at my plate with mild interest. I traced the design with my eyes while I kept my mind completely blank. But when the maid set down another plate in front of the chair next to mine, my mind sparked back to life.

"Do you know where Emmy might be?" I asked the maid, glancing up at her.

She blinked in surprise, turning to answer respectfully, "Yes ma'am. I believe she is washing clothes today."

I nodded, my hands fidgeting in my lap under the table, "I am guessing you heard about last night."

The maid shifted uncomfortably, "Well ma'am, news travels fast around this house." She offered softly.

I smiled slightly, nodding as my eyes dropped back to my plate, "Do you think there is a chance I would be forgiven if I apologized?"

"Miss Ino," the maid said so sharply that I raised my eyes back to her. Giving me a steady hard glare, one that resembled Anna with so much likeness it was frightening, she continued, "We do not care who you are. What we do care about is that you are the granddaughter of the madam who started this home and company. And while you may not have come into terms on what exactly you need to do and what you want to do, I can assure you that we care for you all the same. Deeply. What is whispered around this house is irrelevant. What is plaguing this home with so much worry is even more so irrelevant. In this residence we are a family, no matter blood or responsibilities."

I listened, feeling my eyes starting to sting again. And as I tried to keep my tears at bay, she kneeled down in front of my chair and said much more softly, "So when you ask silly questions about forgiveness, I want you to remember this: There is no such thing of asking for such a request while you live in this house. You are simply already forgiven."

A tear slipped and fell down my cheek. Choking on a sob that pushed up my throat, I simply pushed back my chair and hugged the maid. She didn't seem to mind, only wrapped her arms around me gently and rubbed my back soothingly.

"There there miss Ino," she said quietly as I continued to choke and sob on her shoulder, holding her tighter and tighter with each breath, "there is no need to cry. We are all here for you. And we **fight** for you. Never give up hope."

I cried even harder, pressing her even closer. I was crying because this maid was finally telling me the truth. She was the only one who was honestly telling me what was going on, even though in the back of my mind I had already figured it out and she hadn't exactly told me straight out.

Yes, everyone pushed me towards the right direction of the correct answer, and maybe this maid was doing that as well; Hinting me to see the light; Cluing me to prepare for the worst, because it has yet to come. But still, finally knowing that there was no mistake about it, that this was the truth, hurt me so deeply I felt like falling into a never ending sleep.

Because the man that owned our family's company was the very boy who had protected me so valiantly when I was young. The man who was making the decisions was the very boy who forced the world to be a certain way just so I may be happy. So to know the unthinkable, unfathomable, unimaginable truth simply… hurt.

Naruto had decided which company to give me away to…

And he had done so without my thoughts in mind.

* * *

><p>(1) – She technically isn't. Naruto inherited the house and company, which makes him the one and only young master. Ino, on the other hand, is only to be used as a chip to bring Naruto's and one other company together. Her position is respectable, don't get me wrong, but that does not make her a master of that home, or any home for that matter..YET. Simply a well respected guest.<p>

(2) – Pay attention.

**Ooooooh snapp! Ino has realized what is up. Figured out the house is angry about it as well. Now for her to realize who the company is. But I'm sure in the back of her mind she knows exactly who it is.**

**Which might cause her to finally do some *DUNDUNDUUUUUN* research. *GASP* Oh no don't do it INO! DONT DO IT.**

**Hey you. You beautiful fan right there that is just so beautifully staring at the screen. I want you to know. I freaking love that face of yours. It's amazing. So simply... _STUNNING._** **Yup, I used a Sakura word. **

**Now if you can so kindly review. Like right there ****because your so _STUNNING _I will dies from absolute happiness. DIES**

**Shycadet loves. Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- **It's been awhile huh? Lol I've been busy. Actually, I just travelled to Canada and spent my time being lazy. :D Yup. It's awesome here. Weather is nothing but cold, well atleast now cuz of the season coming up, and that's how I like it. But I have come to realize I am so seperated from USA now that it makes me sad. Apperently there is a hurrican coming. The debate that I missed completely. voting is just about to start. Man oh man I miss home.

Anyway, I am very proud to announce that SOMEONE GOT THE THIRD CONSTANT RIGHT. yayayayayayayay _*******__**Wolfie*****_ you commented as a guest, so I was unable to reach you and tell you that you had gotten it correct. BUT YOU ARE CORRECT. The answer was business ranking. 72 was repeated in every chapter D: omg finally.

Congratulations. Contact me as soon as you see this and we can start on your prize!

Thank you guys for entertaining me with this little game. I love you all.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em><strong>***<strong>__**Wolfie*** please refer to the author note**_

"_How long did you honestly think this was going to last?" _

_The mother was mumbling to the child as they silently drove a total different route today. They were taking unusual turns and sudden stops at lights as they made their way to a completely different place from the usual spot of grandmother's house._

"_How long did you think you could continue this silent treatment until you regretted every last bit of it?"_

"_I do not regret a single thing I've done," the pink haired child replied softly as she watched the cars pass, "I do not feel as if my actions should have been retraced and redeveloped. I did what I felt was right."_

"_You stopped going to her house completely," the mother snapped back, but her voice was completely controlled and not above a whisper, "you ignored her and refused to help when her health fell."_

"_There was nothing I could have done." The child-_

_Why call her a child? No, this young girl who used to stumble and trip just to keep pace with her grandmother was no longer a child, but a young adult. Time had developed the once eager, stumbling, adolescent into a fine young student that attended Eastover High School, easily travelling up to the first of her class with excellent grades. Her future looked promising, for a freshman._

"_There was plenty you could have _done,_" the mother corrected with venom in her tone, "There still is plenty that you refuse to do."_

"_Stopping her from growing old is impossible, _mother." _The all-knowing mature teenager replied with a deep annoyed frown, "Stopping her from catching small illnesses left and right is a talent I have not yet acquired. The talents I will achieve, though, are those a business entails."_

"_You are not owning our business until you understand the value you have so recently lost to your stupidity and stubbornness. You will not receive ultimate understanding through studying and schooling, but listening to the more wise and sensible. Honestly, at the pace you are moving, you will never become the owner of anything."_

_Sakura narrowed her eyes and continued to look out the windows, "The studies are hard."_

_The mother did not bother with pity. "No. They aren't. You just refuse to get studies from the source, and those are the only type of studies that matter." _

"_But everything is not making sense. Nothing is making sense! All the things she promises in the future could very well be some mind mumbling nonsense that she has contracted from one of her many pending diseases."_

_With a crack of sound splitting the air, Sakura sat there, knowing that it was impossible to reason with any of the believing fools . So, she knew the sharp slap she received was nothing but her mother refusing to believe that her favorite childhood stories were infact just that; child stories. Nothing but nonsense that was told in such a creative, convincing, way that anyone who heard automatically believed it._

"_Tell me." Her mother spoke after a moment, taking her keys out of the ignition as she opened the door to step out of the car, "How lost are you willing to become before you reason with yourself to come back? How much reasoning are you going to whisper in your mind, feeding your self-doubt, until you finally allow yourself to let go and start believing as you once did? What was __**your**__ faithful question that suddenly made you shatter a world that your grandmother so delicately created for years; Because those of the past have had questions that suddenly forced them to become lost aswell. You are not the only one who started to not believe."_

_As her mother walked down the parking lot, Sakura stood there, frowning as she rubbed her cheek. Glancing at the tall building in front of her, she looked away and glared at the ground._

"_The question?..." She mumbled to herself with so much anger and hate that it crackled the air around her. Taking a step, she followed the same direction her mother took, "If everything is true, then where is the woman grandmother so fondly spoke of if she isn't here with her?"_

_Above her the lights were radiantly spelling _HOSPITAL, _and the letters sat_ _with no answer to give her._

_Just like everyone else..._

_X_

The tears seemed never ending. The sobs must have had some secret agenda to choke her when she was least expecting it, because her whole body would rack as she struggled to cough the choking sobs out of her unexpected throat.

Her eyes were too blinded with tears for her to see anything, so for _that_ sole reason she decided it best to not eat breakfast with the rest and sit in her room instead. The maid, who held her for a full five minutes before motioning to Ino that she should go back to her room to have privacy, took the time to carefully walk her back. Once she was assured that Ino was securely in bed with the space, air, and privacy she needed to cry as hard and as long as she wanted, she promised to return with a tray of food for the crying girl if only to check up on her.

At the rate that Ino was going though, food was not something that was going to get attention. Instead, the comforts of bed and blankets surrounding her sounded a bit more appetizing then eggs with toast this morning. So, just to let the maid know when she got here with a tray of potentially spoiling food, she slid a note under the door informing that she was fine and she would rather be left alone.

Selfish, Ino knew, but she didn't want the presence of the maid she only so recently was clinging to. No, she wanted to be left alone to cry and sob and just stare up at the ceiling wall. She wanted to hold on to her blankets and randomly wipe her tears, then suddenly allow them to fall all the way to her ear and hair as she lay on her back. She only wished to have the company of solitude and loneliness, if only for a couple of hours, to allow her to not feel too guilty when she merely decided to sit there instead of sparking conversation.

That is what she wanted. She knew deep down that is what she craved for.

But there was something else. There was something tugging at the back of her throat as more tears came up and she sobbed; and at her heart strings, as she struggled to grow more control when random spurts of hard weeping came. There was something there, something that continuously repeated that she needed something more.

It was when the tears had randomly stopped and she was staring at the ceiling that she understood what her body and mind was so desperately trying to get her admit. With a sigh, she rolled over.

She wanted Sakura.

She wanted to be held and told she was too beautiful to be crying in the arms of the girl who had so recently romanced her way into Ino's heart. She wanted to be tugged closer when tears came, if only to be reminded that the famous Sakura with her smooth replies and oblivious taunts was still there. She wanted not to be alone if Sakura was an option, but alone if she wasn't a possibility.

Where was her so valiant knight now? If she was as brilliant as she always claimed to be with her actions and words, then Ino shouldn't be wishing Sakura was here, she should already be out the window.

Tears started to form again as another sobbing session made its way closer.

She is a phone call away, honestly. Only a phone call.

A choked sob came up as Ino ignored the thought of possibly calling and just continued to cry.

X

Hours later, Ino was churned awake by a sound. Eyes practically glued shut from tears, she struggled to open them only for two or three more tears to fall, trapped in her eyelids all this time. Shifting, she looked over to the window, which was already opened with the drapes fluttering as the wind and rain teased them.

She blinked, not remembering having it open. Still struggling to wake up, she shifted again, this time slightly sitting up as she tried to gather her surroundings.

That is when she saw her.

Wet at her head, shoulders, and the bottom of her pant legs, Sakura was there in her bedroom. She was already striding towards the door, locking it carefully before turning and looking at Ino, a deep frown on her face.

Ino sat there, watching Sakura with a small confused frown.

It was Sakura who decided to speak first, "Are you alright?" She asked with true concern, stepping forward to get a closer look over at Ino's sleepily form.

Not understanding the question, Ino simply nodded.

Sighing, Sakura ran her hand through her wet hair and glanced around, not knowing how to approach the situation in front of her. Noticing the window, she took two long strides and closed it, shutting the curtains slightly as well to keep something unknown out. Maybe it just seemed safer to have the curtains closed.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked as she turned back to Ino, watching her carefully.

"Yes…" Ino croaked before clearing her throat, "I'm fine. Why?"

Sakura frowned even deeper, this time looking more angry than confused or concerned, "Because you have been crying. A lot." She accused, fury evident on her face, "Because I knew nothing of it before Anna called. Anna, Ino? Honestly, that's who had to call me so I could bee line back to your bedroom? Why didn't **you** call? Why didn't you at least **try** to contact me?"

"What would have been the point?" Ino asked, honestly confused at Sakura's sudden attitude and scolding tone, "It is not like you could have fixed the situation."

"Fix or not, I could have been here for you." Sakura replied, taking a step forward, "I could have held you and told you everything would be fine without even knowing the situation."

"And who said I wanted any of that?" Ino snapped, aggravated that she was awaken by someone she had been wanting to see, only to get a lecture from a distance she honestly wished was closed.

Snapping her mouth shut, Sakura angrily looked away. For a moment, she was silent before she regained some control and spoke in a strained soft tone, "Who said I cared? If we are going to be together, you need to tell me when these things happen."

"But we aren't together."

At that moment, Ino's heart hammered to a stop. She was only snapping because she was annoyed and frustrated with life, Naruto, and everything else that had been bugging her for the last couple of days. But the last thing she wanted to do was mess up the one true thing that was making her happy.

Sakura frowned, glancing back at Ino with a glare, "We are. Don't start pushing me away just because you are hurt. My grandmother taught me that you are merely supposed to pull the one who is pushing you away closer, but she never got around teaching me how to do it with patience. I do not care how angry you are about whatever that has happened; I should be the first you call to make things better."

Ino frowned and looked away, "I wanted to be left alone."

"Liar." Sakura replied an in even tone, "You wanted me here the moment you started crying."

Ino glared hard at her bed, tired of being treated like a child, "And what makes you so sure? Only after a couple of days you suddenly know me to the point of reading my mind?"

Sakura barked out a laugh, "A couple of days? Ino you have no idea."

With a furious glare up at Sakura, Ino snapped, "Oh, so you've known me for years then? You hardly know me at all! But yet you stand there acting like you have me figured out to the very last strand of my hair. You couldn't even begin to fathom what I want! What I'm feeling! You are only a fraud who is attempting to win my heart for the very reason everyone else is; power. You just seem to be doing better than them!"

The whole aura around Sakura changed. It even seemed like the weather was coordinating with her as her mood darkened ten shades. Thunder rumbled in the distance as Sakura took a step forward, her face contorted with pure anger.

"Fraud? Is that who you suddenly believe I am?" Her tone was soft, but the roar was something that didn't need to appear because the crackling air around the pink haired woman was as effective as any raised voice, "Is that someone you abruptly believe me to be? Fraud is the last thing I am, Ino. A couple of days and I know nothing of you? No. I know you for exactly who you are and what you appear to be. I know you for exactly how you feel and how you portray to be feeling. I know you for Ino Yamanaka, and you will come to experience that I know you better than anyone else."

Ino narrowed her eyes and tore her gaze away from the furious woman, instead settling her stare on the near wall. But that didn't stop Sakura from continuing.

"You needed me the very moment the tears began to fall from your eyes, but refused to call because you saw there would be no point. You desperately wanted me out the window and throwing rocks to grab your attention because you wouldn't have to feel so useless when calling me and begging me to come visit you while you were crying. What I am trying to get you to understand is that, for as long as you are with me and under my vast amount of love for you, you do not need to feel that way. What I am struggling to force you to believe is that, you don't need a single reason to call me, because I will appear on command no matter what."

Sakura took another step closer, glaring down at Ino with so much intensity that the girl was forced to slide her crystal blue eyes to the fierce emerald ones. With the connection made, Sakura said in a much softer tone, "Because you are mine. And I will protect you from those known and unknown that attempt to hurt you in any type of way. I will shield you from all that seek to destroy any small piece of you, whether it be your heart, soul, or strand of hair. For I am a knight, Emerald of all Servants, and I am I yours and yours alone, just as you are mine and mine alone."

Ino bit her lip and slid her eyes to the bed. She refused to look up as she felt a weight dip. She continued to refuse to look up as the shifting and dipping came closer. Not even when she felt the breath tickle her cheek as lips slid to her ear did she slide her eyes back up. Instead, she closed them and held her breath.

"I love you, with my entire being." The whisper so delicately breathed, forcing Ino to shiver. Shutting her eyes tighter, she allowed Sakura to slowly push her down into the bed, her body moving with Ino's retreating one, "I love you and wish you to only be mine. Only for my eyes, hands, and heart to hold. I want you to trap me- ruin me for all other women, even though they were never an option."

Ino breathed out with a shudder as she fell completely back onto the bed, hands gripping the near sheets as Sakura slowly crawled until she was hovering on top of her. Ino was very aware of the knee lightly pressing against her core as Sakura carefully slid down, moving with delicacy as she attempted to lie on Ino completely. Thigh pressed against Ino, she slowly slid it up and down, noting the way Ino shifted to press closer to her moving leg.

Kissing down Ino's jaw line, Sakura mumbled, "And I wish to have you under my protection forever, but only if you accept me. Only you deem me worthy to be yours, Ino."

Biting her chin, she moved to look at Ino's deep blue eyes. When they fluttered open, they nervously looked away. With a small smile, Sakura slid her hand up Ino's waist, scratching her skin softly as she whispered, "Don't hide from me, love."

A soft blush spread Ino's cheek as she kept her eyes away. The pressure from Sakura's thigh suddenly increased, forcing her to shut her eyes and struggle down her impulse groan. With a held breath, she felt Sakura's lips brush against her cheek, "I said don't hide, my beautiful queen."

The whisper was too seductive to ignore. Whimpering over something Ino couldn't logically explain, she shifted and tried to hide even more. The amount of control she only moments ago had was slipping through her tightly gripped fingers. Like sand, the reasoning of fighting was slowly losing it's sense. Why was she trying to keep away? Why was she being difficult?

"Stubborn." Sakura whispered as her teeth grazed against Ino's ear, "I knew you would be. But my dear queen, why do you fight? I do not wish to harm...much."

The blush of embarrassment that warmed Ino's cheek to a near firing heat was no longer there for such silly reasons. Instead that heat spread through her whole body for reasons Ino couldn't consciously pin point. And like fire, no other word could describe the spread, it raced through her body and it did so with inching persistence to an area that was too embarrassing to admit.

A hand slipped up her shirt. The fingers that commanded with such confident smooth delicacy cooled her heated skin. They dragged further up as silk smooth whispers said with a tone that demanded to be taken seriously, "Ino. Stop hiding from me."

Why was she being difficult? Why was she keeping away? The same questions she was so desperately trying to figure out returned, and with their return, she realized she hadn't made progress for answer, but only managed to whimper and shift closer to the ever presenting thigh that was doing such a skillful job at keeping Sakura in complete and utter control.

Bitting her lip, she gave up. Lips open as she fought for small breaths that sounded too loud in the rain tattered filled room, she turned her head and finally looked up at Sakura.

Emerald eyes stared down at her, and as her eyes made contact with them a smile slipped onto the sly girl's face. The smirk grew more cocky as she leaned forward and whispered, "Thank you... my queen."

Frustrated that she had given in so easily, Ino angrily looked away to the near wall. But with wide eyes, she felt a tongue slid up the rim of her ear, "You shouldn't feel so downhearted in giving in to me... I am **you're** servant after all."

"You tease far too much to be my servant." Ino angrily re trotted with full confidence, but melted into shivers and whimpers again as Sakura's thigh pressed hard and moved faster. Fluttering her eyes shut, she gripped the closest thing she could; Sakura's back.

"You don't say." Sakura mumbled as she carefully watched Ino's every reaction. Leaning down and nuzzling into Ino's exposed neck, she continued, "Well if you would only agree to being mine and mine alone, you could command me otherwise."

"I can't." Ino whispered out, but as she did the truth of her answer hit her with full force. She couldn't be with Sakura, not now when Naruto had chose otherwise."

"You can." Sakura persisted, hand slipping from under Ino's shirt to her delicate wrist. Carefully pulling it above her head, she gazed down at Ino and continued, "You must."

"But..." Ino struggled, looking up at Sakura with so much confusion and doubt in her mind and heart.

"You can." Sakura repeated, leaning forward as she tried to convince Ino. Keeping her hand on Ino's wrist, she kissed her lips carefully. Delicate at first, but Sakura slowly continued deeper, pressing more into Ino as she battled to keep control. Forcing herself to keep bay, she pulled away and breathed with obvious signs of struggle, "You must."

"Why?" Ino asked, equally breathless.

"Because," Sakura mumbled, watching the eyes of crashing waves stare up at her with obvious signs of haze that was beginning to glaze over, "I can not have you without you agreeing to be mine. And I want you," she desperately whispered as she leaned her head down onto Ino's forehead, "I want you badly."

"But..." Ino fought, glancing away with the conflict of knowing the truth and knowing what she truly wanted.

"Do you fear me?" Sakura asked with a fragile attempt to understand Ino's concern, "Do you believe I will break your heart?"

The cracked voice caused Ino to soften and turn back. But as she opened her mouth, she couldn't think of anything to tell her. What if she told Sakura the truth and that was the end of...everything.

"Because I won't."

The plea in the woman's voice was so heartbreaking that it was literally tearing Ino into two. She bit her lip and looked away. What if telling Sakura caused everything to suddenly disappear. What if it ruined everything that was so selfishly given to her. She didn't want to lose Sakura. She didn't want to lose anything.

"I will do nothing but protect you, and I refuse to be apart of those who will hurt you. Trust me Ino. Take a leap of faith, and I will prove to you that I am worthy of being trapped by you." Sakura continued to mumble as she dragged her teeth against Ino's skin.

"Trust me." She whispered desperately once more while pressing closer. Her hand tightened around Ino's wrist, the struggle of keeping control dropping with the evident sign of her weakening, "and I will be yours to command always."

Ino bit her lip, weighing her possible choices.

"Trust me." Sakura asked again urgently, her body shaking as she bit down on Ino's skin. With her free hand she gripped the sheets, battling to keep her hand from worming into the woman's pants and invading every part that Sakura had only dreamed about for years, "Trust me, and I promise to give you only bliss and happy memories. Memories we could tell our children. Our grandchildren. Memories we could tell of **true **love. **Eternal **love."

It was everything Ino wanted. Everything Ino dreamed of. It was the fairytail that she thought of as a child. Tails she knew she would never have, because she knew she would only be bargained off without love. Without choice. That's what Naruto did. That's what Naruto is doing.

"I..." Ino whispered out pathetically.

"Trust me." Sakura choked out as she slid her lips down to Ino's collarbone, "So I can officially take you as mine. Here and now."

Arching her back, Ino dug her nails into Sakura's shoulder as Sakura nipped from Ino's collarbone to her chest which was loosely covered by a nightgown. Control was lost by both as Sakura reached Ino's breast, which was sensitive to the delicate tongue that slithered out and invaded.

"Yes." Ino breathed out, closing her eyes and shivering at every touch she felt was Sakura's.

"Yes what?" Sakura demanded as she paused her assault only to bite at Ino's chest again, waiting for the answer she wanted to hear. Forcing herself to keep a moment of control, she bit down hard to keep her tongue from moving back to the breast she so desperately wanted to go back to.

Whines of pain escaped Ino as she tried to whither away. Gasping when the pain spiked even higher, she choked out, "Yes I will be yours. So make me yours. Please. Please Sakura."

Sakura released her hold.

And all was lost from there...

X

"_You are mine now..." The voice said softly as Ino's body arched and twisted, dancing in the pure pleasure that was being received._

"_You are mine." The voice continued as fingers invaded, causing Ino to let out a squeak of a moan, shivering when the fingers reached deeper levels._

"_And no other will have you," The voice whispered her curse as Ino scratched at it's skin, struggling to keep her loud moans to whining whimpers as she was taken completely, "for I have ruined you for men and women alike. You will never be happy unless with me, and that is how I want it to be...forever..."_

_Ino felt the dangers, but also the pure pleasure of bliss rushing towards her. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe, she couldn't question herself if this was what she honestly wanted. Trapped by her? Trapped by Sakura? What if nothing worked out and she was still trapped.. forever... what if-_

_Ino gasped, choking on her own laboring breath as the bliss made it's way closer. Reasoning was through. All she wanted- All she cared about was reaching that point. That is what she **had **to have, _desperately_. She must have it. She needed it. If she didn't get to have it, she would break down._

"_Do you understand?"_

_Ino gasped, struggling to think of what she was suppose to say. Her nails dug deeper as she tried to think. _

"_Tell me you understand, Ino. Tell me you agree."_

_Ino fluttered her eyes open, watching emerald ones stare down at her. They were shifting, changing to deep forest green. They were cursing her. Trapping her. Suffocating her into a dark forest until she answered correctly. Till she answered at all._

"_Answer me."_

_A thundering boom rumbled through the background. And with whistling winds, the storm outside shifted to it's peak. Trees rocked and branches wheezed as they threatened to break. Ino saw the dangers. Ino saw the potential trouble. Ino saw... the trap._

"_Yes." She breathed out, a deeper meaning reaching her as she answered solemnly even though the choking pleasures were breaking her in two. "Yes I understand, and I wish it to be no other way."_

_Fingers plunged deeper than before, causing an arch in Ino's back to almost reach it's breaking point. And as she got her crashing waves of pleasure, pulsing, radiating, shivers quaking through her body, in the distance the voice spoke- Sakura spoke- the truth they seemed to both be thinking._

_Softly. Distantly. Not even above and mumbling breath she was said._

"_You will come to regret this..."_

_Closing her eyes, Ino tried to push the obvious thought away. She should be happier than this. She got her pleasure, after all. She got Sakura as well._

"_But I am happy you chose what you did..."_

_Heat prickled Ino's eyes._

"_My dear Ino..."_

_Air tighened around her throat._

"_My loving queen."_

_A scratching sob reached just to her lips._

"_Maybe this once."_

_Eyes slowly closed as tears fell._

"_We will succeed..."_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>***<strong>__**Wolfie*** please refer to the top author note.**__

**Good chapter eh? Did you see what I did just there? I just gave you a splash of the Canadian life I have been living with. :D lmao. Don't like it? Me either. 'eh' keeps slipping into the end of my sentence and every time I'm just like "o.o *blink* i need to stop that."**

**Anyway, I know I promised research, but I felt this was necessary. And after such a long wait, I bet this is pretty good anyway. I mean. Look it all the sexual tension D: lol. **

**Please review. It was the 6 reviews I got in a row yesterday that had gotten me back on this laptop to write, and your reviews continue to push me to do better. And I would honestly love to know if it was too squishy or too overplayed or to over dramatic or too ANYTHING.**

**SO TELL ME HONESTLY IF IT WAS IN THE REVIEW. You won't hurt my feelings...**

**Much...**

**Ok so i have a problem with constructive criticism. so be nice to meh :(**

**OH AND BTW. Elli Goudling - Home is the song I used to write this whole chapter. You should check it out. **

**LOL LOVE YOU ALL. shy out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N -** O.O... *Ducks* EEEP! I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting.

*tumbles* I swear I'm sorry. I SWEAR!

*kick flips 180 two-fifty with a pipe quarter turn in the air with a banana* EEEK I'm sooo sooo sorry!

**DISCLAIMER - I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em>The young teenager sat in the hospital chair outside the thick wooden door. Hands together with fingers carefully intertwined were placed on her lap as she stared at the ground before her, the white walls making her sick. Her mind was empty and her thoughts quiet- if not vacant completely. Yet, no matter how still and wholly at peace she seemed to look, she was not.<em>

_If analyzed, her hands were shaking feverishly. Superhuman hearing would catch the frantic beat of her heart, which pounded blood to her ears as she swallowed at her dry throat. Nervous wasn't the correct word for her current state. She was wary._

_Extremely wary._

_Despite her front, she worried for her grandmother. Despite her hard exterior, internally she dreaded the news of her relative's condition. What if she had worsened? What if her condition turned from bad to grave? How could she have fallen so ill so quickly?_

_The woman didn't have a right to suddenly gain the pity of everyone around her! The insane babbling elder shouldn't be favored by every person who viewed her, leaving Sakura to be silently glared at like some problem child. How was a point to be developed if the lady was in a hospital on her potential death bed!_

_Twitching, Sakura's calm featured turned tart. Her grandmother wasn't on her death bed. She was fine, just slightly ill._

_She repeated the statement with stale comfort. In her heart, she knew repetition couldn't paint over the truth…_

_Suddenly the door opened with a creak. A laughter came from the room as the Doctor happily spoke, "So there isn't any worries, Mrs. Haruno, it is only a matter of time before she is back on her feet."_

"_Thank you so much," Sakura heard her mother reply with waves of gratitude crashing in the most sickening way, "We were certainly worried this week."_

"_No need, no need," the man soothed as he walked into sight, his hand in his pocket with his clipboard as his side, "that woman has some strong spirit in her. Solid as a horse."_

_Sakura swallowed, soaking up the information she could from the conversation that was before her. Most likely her mother wouldn't bother to reassure her of Grandmother's condition, and Sakura wanted to the petty privilege to not need to ask. _

_Words continued to be passed between them, words in which that were not important so she didn't bother with the continued attention. Instead she focused on how she felt. The relief that she was entitled to feel never came. The soft breath of tension that was supposed to release at such heart soaring news was held within her chest. This feeling of wary turned south and plummeted into dread_

_A cold stare invaded her moment of utter peace and confusion. Feeling the temperature drop around her, emerald green eyes slid up to angry forest ones. Though the eyes cackled and cracked the air around her, Sakura refused to look away. Solemnly, she waited for her mother to speak._

_A look of disgust twisted her mother's only recent happy features. Tearing her eyes away from Sakura, she snapped, "She would like to speak with you."_

_No surprise, she usually always did. As her mother walked away without another word, Sakura stood, and took a breath. She continued to stand there, right out of sight of her grandmother as she steeled herself for the conversation to come. Her uneasy feelings were still at her chest, and she felt as if they were showing. She was exposed, and exposed wasn't a thing she took a liking too._

_With another second of peace for the sake of her sanity, Sakura then moved and entered the room._

_Her eyes fell upon her grandmother's. They watched her enter, twinkling with a mixture of love, pity, and hatred. It was a look Sakura could only take so much of, so within seconds she tore her gaze away. Without a word of greeting shared between them, the girl sat in a chair and stared at the ground._

_The white walls, they were sickening._

_The eyes, they were numbing._

_And the stories; the contradictions within her; the questions on which demanded what was real and what was fake. They were maddening._

_A soft silence twirled between them, and as a small intake of breath was taken from her grandmother, a sentence was laid out before them both._

"_We both know I have little time left, so let us speak truthfully one last time."_

_X_

The moment my eyes opened, memories flooded to the forefront of my mind. Bed sheets were wrapped around my naked body as I laid there with the sun shining into my room. I sighed out a yawn of a sigh, stretching slightly inside the comforts of my sheets. Warmth spread throughout my body in such a tingling way that a smile slipped onto my lips. Rolling to my side, I took in the dancing sunlight and curled into my sheets just a little more.

That is when my eyes fell upon her. Somehow it felt startling to see her there, yet I knew that she hadn't left me, not after last night. Her pink hair were tossed around, lying on her pillows with locks spread at random places. A soft snore passed in a slow pace, her feather lips slightly opened as she slept. Her delicate features forced an ache within my chest, and for a reason I didn't understand, I wished to wake her from her slumber and meekly ask for her to hold me.

With a blush I attempted not to stare. How clingy I seemed to be just after one night of… of… With a blink my eyes wandered to her lips, and as the pleasures of last night passed through my body with a dull ache, my cheeks flamed red. One night of…sex?

No. No, I was too embarrass to admit, only because it sounded so fluffy and sickeningly pink, but it was not one night of sex; it was one night of love. I couldn't describe it any other way, it couldn't be described any other way. Last night, with a part of Sakura in me in such a sensual way, I fell into a pit within her and I'm afraid I won't be able to escape.

I bit my lip and glanced at Sakura again. Eyes slipping across her features, I recalled the words I said, the words I called. I begged for her, scratched her back, and almost cried for her to allow me to release. With another prickle of my cheeks, I realized how desperate I was last night just for one girl. One girl who, out of nowhere, came in, swooped me off of my feet, carefully placed me into bed and showed me what every girl dreamed about having.

Well I'm sure they preferred a guy, but to me, love is love no matter where it comes from. And Sakura's love… it was too real and too passionate to ignore.

A soft sniff came from Sakura. As her lips moved and closed, she took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. Emerald gems stared at the ceiling for a moment as she blinked awake, but not seconds later did she slide them to me.

I hurriedly looked away, ducking back into my pillow in embarrassment. Caught staring at her after last night, I must have looked like such a creeper. As I hid, a yawn passed throughout the open, and then with a soft chuckle, I felt hands slowly slide to my waist. I peeked back up as I was biting my lip, and as I caught a glimpse of her soft smiling face, she leaned down and kisses my forehead.

"Good morning, beautiful." She whispered as her lips brushed against my hair, with another sigh of a yawn, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me against her, "What a wonderful sight to wake up to."

My cheeks burned as I pressed against her, very aware that my naked body was being pulled against her smooth legs and shirted chest. Burrowing into her shirt to hide, I mumbled, "Good morning."

"I hope you weren't staring for long," She poked softly as she nuzzled into me, "I tend to do awful things when I sleep."

I blushed, "Oh god, you saw."

"More like I felt," she corrected with a chuckle, "within my dreams I felt a presence that my body seemed to automatically respond to. Even my deep slumbered mind seems to belong solely to you." When I whined out, completely mortified, she pulled me closer, "Don't act like that, I'm glad you woke me up. I wouldn't want to miss a second of you with me sleeping. I mean, look at the wondrous seconds spent useful last night."

Cheeks burning red I pushed her away and hid within the bed. A musical laugh danced around the room as she followed me under the sheets. As I attempted to wiggle away, her hands tickled at my sides and ran up my body. Rolling and tumbling within the sheets, I managed to only move closer to her. Sakura obviously had the superior out of us both, because against my will I ended up straddling her as she lay on her back.

The blanket tented us both as I sat on her waist, my legs curled against her side. I couldn't look her in the eyes as she rubbed at my abdomen softly, watching me with careful vision. After a moment, her hands slid up my smooth waist, to my stomach, and eventually my chest. I shivered as she carefully avoided my breast, and with one hand, she moved to the back of my neck and carefully puledl me down to her.

As I leaned down I noticed the small smile at her lips, and with a nip at mine, I was baited into a deep, slow kiss.

My mind swam; seconds within our passion and I was already losing my thoughts. Her gentle lips felt like silk and her tongue tasted like warm velvet. My heart began to race as I kissed her, and without me noticing, Sakura slowly began to move my hips against her.

I pulled to breathe, but she was already at my neck. Sucking softly, and purposely let her breaths hit my ear. I shivered again, my hips still moving. With a whine, I attempted to pull away, "You can't…" I whispered, unable to complete my thoughts.

"Mmm, but I thought you belonged to me, my sweet Ino." She stated with a nip at my earlobe.

I whimpered and nuzzled into her neck, my hands coming up to scratch at her skin as I attempted to steel myself, "But you can't leave marks."

"What if I already did?" Sakura asked in a seductive whisper to my ear.

I took in a breath and bit my lip. Cursing silently to myself, I tried again, "Please tell me you didn't."

"I recall you begging for something different yesterday evening." She teased, and with that she lifted me slightly and forced a leg between mine. Still sitting on her, she raised her thigh and moved my hips to grind into it. I gave out a soft moan, and as I whined she let out a deep groan as well, "I never knew you would sound this amazing to me. You are my new found drug."

I was gone. My attempts to stopping her didn't work, and by now I no longer cared. I wanted her again. And again. And again. I wanted her for as long as she would take me. I bit at her neck as I attempted to keep in my moan. She scratched my waist as she hissed in at the slight pain. With a nip at my ear she whispered, "Let me have you again…please."

Oh god.

_Knock knock knock._

We both froze. I held my breath, and after a moment, I whispered, "Was that the-"

_Knock Knock knock._

Eyes wide I jumped away from Sakura frantically, "In a moment!" I called out to whoever was knocking, "I'm not decent!"

"Are you ever?" a snap of a reply came back through the door, "It's why I'm here. You have another date, I need to get you decent."

My heart sank as I recognized the voice. It was Anna. Hurriedly I rushed to my drawer, snatching the a quick shirt and pajama pants, "Just a second!" I yelled, shoving the shirt over my head, "Honestly just hold on, I'll get the door myself!"

After I put on my shirt, I dropped the blanket to the floor and moved to put on my pants. With a glance I saw Sakura staring at me with a perverted grin on her face, and with an exasperated UGH and a throw of the blanket, I shoved my legs through the pants a quickly tugged them to my waist. Running on the tips of my feet for speed, I snatched the doorknob and whipped it open.

"Hey," I said in a breathy smile, when she only looked at me with small wary and confusion, I asked, "So…why are you here?"

"A date." She stated, pushing past my poor attempt to stand in her way to keep her out, "You have a date and I need to get you ready. Yet again you're overly idiotic brother failed to mention this to me earlier. You need to be ready in 45 minutes."

"A….date?" I asked with a blink and a confused stare, "A date?...With who?"

Anna gave me a glare of annoyance, "Well as hard as I-" Just then her eye caught something to the right of her vision. She turned and saw the lump on the bed and walked over, "What the-"

Poking her head out, Sakura gave Anna a meek smile, "Uh… morning!"

Anna stared. It took her mind a moment to comprehend what exactly was happening here, and as soon as she did, she whirled back to me, "Oh god, please tell me you didn't."

I bit my lip and squirmed as I rubbed my arm, "Tell you I didn't what?"

She whirled back to Sakura, and with a frustrated noise, she flew up her hands, "What the HELL are you two THINKING!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Sakura poked in, "I came to visit last night. Why are you so surprised?"

"I'm surprised because you are STILL HERE!" Anna stated as her anger continued to rise, "You were supposed to be gone when she went to sleep!"

Sakura shrugged, "Things got…out of hand."

"No no no no no NO." Anna said, attempting to contain her yelling, "You see things can't just get out of hand in the house! That's not how things work."

Growing frustrated as well, Sakura snapped, "Well it did. No point of screaming about it now, obviously I'm not going to magically disappear just because I was SUPPOSED to be gone."

Anna opened her mouth to give Sakura a piece of her mind, but before she could I quickly stepped between them. Giving Anna a shaky smile, I rushed, "I know I know, we messed up. But it's alright; she was just about to leave."

Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, Anna gritted, "Then hurry up. And leave. We need to get. Ready. For. This. DATE!"

I nodded quickly and agreed, "Ok, I will! I'll take my shower right now, alright? Check back in 5 minutes."

Anna's breath was a furious one. With a glance towards Sakura, she snapped, "You better be gone by then."

Sakura opened her mouth to snap back, but I interrupted again, "She will. Now go on. If you can find me something quick to eat, that would be great."

Anna furiously turned around, grunting in reply to my favor. Before I could say thank you, she screamed, "5 minutes, Ino. That's all you have." And with that, she slammed the door.

I stood there, a breath huffing between my lips in exhaustion. The diffusion left me completely drained. With a rub of my eyes, I turned back to Sakura. She sat there on the bed, a glare on her face. I bit my lip, "What's wrong?"

She frowned and looked away, "You are going on a date, that's what's wrong."

I frowned also, rubbing my neck as I took a step towards her, "Well… yeah I guess I have to. It isn't like I want to."

"Either way, some man is going to be running about with you, his arms and hands-" Sakura stated, furiously coming to a halt as she stood from the bed and quickly came towards me. With fire in her eyes, she gritted her teeth and spoke, "I don't want you to. I don't want his hands anywhere near you."

I gave her a look of sympathy. When she continued to stare at me with a fiery plea within her eyes, I let out an exasperated sigh and stuttered to her, "But, Sakura, I can't not go on this date. Naruto must have arranged it; it means it's for the company."

"No, it means Naruto is still trying to sell you off to some guy," she snapped.

I gave her a look and desperately stated, "Either way I have to go. It's not like I am going back to his place. Just a nice breakfast I need to force myself through and I will be home. With you. We can do something together if you like," I offered meekly, struggling to come up with a way to make her feel better, "We could watch a movie together with popcorn and in the complete dark. That could be fun."

"So I'm supposed to twirl my thumbs and wait for you to come back from a date some random guy takes you to?" She spat in reply, ignoring my attempts.

I sighed and bit my lip, "Sakura… it's impossible to get out of. You know that, right?"

"No," she gritted, tearing her glare away from me, "I don't. I'm going to call him as soon as I reach my company and demand what game he's playing."

With a sudden spurt of fury, I pushed past her and huffed, "The same game you are playing! The same game every company plays when a daughter is born and not a son! I'm only part owner of the company until I marry off, and whoever I marry off to is up to my brother, the true owner himself."

As I grabbed my towel that hung from my chair, I heard Sakura reply to me from behind, "Fine, but he knows how you feel about me right? Have you at least stated your preference to him?"

I frowned and whirled around, "Naruto absolutely despises you. Do you think some '_true love'_ claim will keep him from continuing to hate you? If anything, he will hate you even more. Also, he never wants to join **your **company; We are complete rivals!"

She gave me a deep frown. And with dark green eyes, she whispered a sentence that sounded more like a growl, "Rivals from the past, why let that dictate our future?"

"You have me convinced," I brushed off with a flick of my wrist, "don't speech to me, I already agree. It's Naruto who you need to force to see the light. He's so far sunk into my grandmother's past that…"

Just then my thoughts wandered. And with a jolt, I realized what I had completely put off and forgot until now; The original company and how there were no documents of it. The reason of how we shut down in the first place was a complete mystery, or was it all true that Sakura's company ran ours to the ground? With a frown, my dreamy eyes wandered to Sakura, "That… he will never forgive what you guys did to us."

Sakura stiffened and shifted uncomfortably. Taking stride towards the bed, where her jacket lay on the ground, she snatched it and mumbled to her hands as she brushed the dirt off, "That is too far into the past to apologize for, to even begin asking for forgiveness. Back then my family was cruel, and there were certain people who wanted to destroy what we had."

"Destroy what you had, yet it was our property which was completely demolished right from under us," I stabbed in a calm tone, my eyes at my own hands, "That sounds a bit… unbelievable."

"Not _we_ as in my company, Ino," Sakura corrected, turning to look at me with deep green eyes, "We as a relationship: _We_ as in your company and mine."

I blinked, confused. Just as I was about to breathe out a question, a door knock interrupted me.

I bit my lip and glanced at the door, giving Sakura a look, "You should go. She will be furious if you are still here."

"Sure," Sakura bit off with frown, taking stride towards the window, "whatever you say."

As I watched her start to climb out the window, my stomach churned uneasily. She sat on the edge as I walked over, fighting with myself to say something more before she started to climb down. I stood behind her as she looked back to me, a wary look on her face as she mumbled, "Tell me when you get back. I know you won't call if I don't sk."

I nodded, "Ok…I will."

A sigh slipped her lips as she looked down at her feet, "And… just do your best to keep him away from you.."

I smiled softly and placed my hand on her shoulder, "Nothing inappropriate, I swear."

She glanced back once again, looking even more wary and jealous. My stomach flipped at the tension that was passing in waves between us, and with a burst of courage and nervousness, I squeaked, "Can I get a kiss before you go?"

Sakura blinked, surprised. Then with a split second later, a grin split her lips as she turned her body, moving her hand to my cheek then neck as she pulled me down to her level. The second our lips touched, heat spread throughout my body. Tingles spread down to my toes as I curled them, shutting my eyes tight as my stomach swam with butterflies. I felt as she nipped my lips, her tongue urging me to open my mouth, and when I felt her tongue exploring inside I let out a moan. She pulled me closer then, dominating as she ran her tongue along mine.

She nipped my lips before she pulled away, and when I let out a small whine of protest, she smiled softly against me, "Don't worry love. I will be here tonight."

I opened my eyes and bit my lip, already excited.

She chuckled before turning and jumping down, not another word exchanged between us.

The knock at my door grew even more impatient, and with a groan of frustration, I turned and mentally prepared myself for the day.

X

My heels clacked across the ground as I attempted to keep my annoying feather like scarf around the bend of my shoulders. It was transparent green, an attempt to please Sakura's spirit that I knew, if even a small piece, was floating around restlessly to keep an eye on me. I shrugged my shoulders to get the scarf more comfortably around me as I continued to walk, feeling a tad nervous.

Beside me was Anna, who walked with a frown on her lips. It seemed her expression was just about the same for the past few days, and after a moment of courage, I spoke my dislike about it, "Why are you so upset? It's not like you are being dragged out of the house with a man you barely know."

She glanced at me, and I watched her question if she should even grant me a response. After a moment, she sighed out, "It is because you are going out with a man you barely know that I am upset."

I blinked, surprised. Then, with my eyebrows coming together, I asked, "You are upset that I have another bachelor date?"

Before we could take another step she stopped walking, grabbing my wrist as she pulled me to a stop as well. I turned to her with a curious look and she gave me a wary one in return. Another sigh slipped past as she gnawed at the inside of her cheek, attempting to get her story straight. Taking a breath, she whispered quickly, "I know I have been very short tempered with you recently, and that isn't fair. It is just that I'm stressed, and it's mostly the status of your life that I am stressed about, as ironic as it seems."

My heart thudded, and with a nervous frown, I whispered back, "You mean about Naruto and his personal feelings on who I should marry and partner with."

She blinked, surprised I knew that much, but quickly passed her surprise and nodded, "Exactly. It's aggravating to me that he isn't taking you into account."

I shifted, glancing down the hall to make sure no wanderers were strolling past to see us secretly speaking, "I know it upsets you, it upsets me as well-"

"It isn't just I who is upset, Ino, it is your mother, father, even Wilson is frowning upon Naruto about this." Anna quickly informed.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "So everyone is upset?"

"Yes," Anna stated gravely, crossing her arms, "I know it states more that **they** are upset as well, but even if it was simply me, Naruto usually rethinks his actions."

I smiled slightly at her sentence, "Naruto truly cares for your opinion that much?"

She gave me a look and opened her mouth, but quickly shook her head and brushed whatever thought she was about to say, "A story for another time. What is most important that you take in now is that Naruto knows everyone is displeased by his behavior, but he continues to do as he wishes."

I nodded, trying to soak everything in. With a small suggestion of a tone, I tried to connect the dots myself, "And that isn't like Naruto?"

"When it comes to you, Ino, nothing he is doing is like Naruto at all," Anna said, confirming my statement, "You are his absolute world, so for him to be doing things like this is… completely strange."

I bit my lip, knowing exactly what she meant. As I shifted I looked around us again, knowing that we were spending too much time talking and that we would have to keep moving. We both began to walk,, and as we did I rushed, "So…what should I do?"

"I'm telling you this to keep you informed," Anna whispered, looking around as well, "I'm telling you because you have a right to know and a right to state your preference. No matter who or what you might be, human is definitely one of them. You must fight, along with Wilson and I, you must continuously state how displeased you are as well. Your mother and father can only do so much from such a far distance."

My eyes widened. Taking a step back, I stuttered out, "Why are you saying it in such a way. Like this is some type of war. And my preference is something that is almost impossible. Naruto would never agree."

Anna gave me a wary look, "No matter who it is, you have to tell him, because I am truly scared that Naruto might disregard us all and pick the bachelor himself. And we both know who he has in mind."

We reached the end of the hall just as Anna finished her sentence. With an eerie feeling passing us both, we saw who my date was with for the morning. It was almost not as surprising as I thought it would be.

My heart sank as Sasuke Uchia smiled at me from the distance, his eyes watching me steadily.

I bit my lip and glanced at Anna with plea. She squeezed my hand with sympathy, "I will speak with Naruto again, but until then Ino…be careful. I feel as if that man has something to do with Naruto's behavior as well."

Before I could stop her she quickly walked away. Cursing silently, I made my way to the very man my every nerve was screaming to run away from.

"My dear Ino," he whispered with his bangs shifting in a knowing way, "I have counted the seconds of your return to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Obvious statements = 1) It's short. <strong>_oh god i know don't hate me _**2) It's late.** _I completely know. Trust meh D:_ **3) You hate me **_OMG PLEASE DONT._

**K soooo. I love you. And I... hope you review for this SUPER late chapter. It MIGHT motivate me to continue like RIGHT now because yeah, it is short, and I DID want to continue this chapter but it just didn't FEEL right trying to. It just... FELT like it needed a chapter break right here at this very moment. Like trust me I wrote a couple of lines and it just didn't feel right.**

_"What were the couple of lines Shycadet, so we know you are a lying little jerk we know you are"_ **:O well...they were... this..? **

**"I looked at his face and was just like GROSS CREEPER MUCH!"**

**Omg I spoiled the next chapter for all of you. HA-HA!**

**Shycadet loves. Out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - **Umm...wut a new chapter already?

Well ok then!

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em>The girl sat there, mind twirling as she took in what her grandmother had said. The information that she had just received was startling, no not startling, heart breaking. With a gasp, she felt the searing in her chest, and even as she composed herself, she couldn't force herself to pretend the hot iron pain wasn't there.<em>

_The grandmother looked off to the distance, her eyes shaded and gray. As she sat quietly, she listened to her granddaughters reaction to what she had said, and with her own feelings of pain as well, she frowned and whispered, __"Do you understand now why the ones from the past chose to keep this to themselves. Do you see what scares us all? It is a common fear we all have, but to be told the truth is ten times worse."_

_Sakura swallowed, heart pounding as she continued to gasp. Her eyes began to sting as she choked out, hardly able to sting her sentence together, "But why. Do we know why? Is there some way to fix it? To keep it from happening?"_

_The question forced a bitter smile on the grandmothers lips, and as she turned to her granddaughter, she admitted something she had never even admitted to herself, "This blessing is most likely a curse, Sakura, but you can take it as you like. Few see this an opportunity to continue trying, but I see it as a trap that snaps before you are even granted the privlage to move. It is your own decision on what to do now, it is a path you can choose to take or not."_

_Sakura's eyes fell to the ground as tears slipped and landed on her hands. She watched them as they shook, and she accepted that the pain that was pulsing through here wouldn't stop any time soon._

_The grandmother cried as well as she spoke softly, "But either way, for centuries, we have failed. And failure is the price to pay for the blessing to continue."_

X

I took uneasy strides as I kept pace with the tall man beside me, his white and dark blue suit making his raven colored hair look striking within the sun. As his bangs swayed loosely, forcing a false pretense of easy going throughout his whole aura, I took noticed of how the birds- who had just been chirping happily- grew eerily quiet as we walked past towards the back yard.

My stomach twisted and knotted as I remained quiet, obediently following this man to behind the mansion, confused as to why we weren't heading to the limo as I thought we would. I hadn't dared ask, the courage lost within me when Anna gave me my warning to be cautious. Instead I silently kept my questions within my head, helping me easy the nervous jitters I acquired as I focused on how my thoughts floated throughout my mind, clouding the true fear that wanted to set within my bones.

Sasuke hadn't done anything wrong as of yet. If anything he had been as charming as the first, second, and third time we met. He greeted me with a warm smile that I couldn't shake the feeling was completely fake and staged. As we walked out of the mansion, he held the door, bowing his head respectfully as I mumbled my thank you. And even as we made our way to our destination now, he glanced back at me with a radiant smile every so often, checking if I was alright.

This sensation that I was feeling, I have only felt it once before. When Sasuke had kissed my hand on our first date, the shivering kept with me all that day. I never figured out why, and I hadn't bothered to wonder after it left because I was beyond relieved when it did; But as I walk with him now, the feeling is 10 times worse than what it was, I can't help but ponder if Sakura is part of the reason.

My mind, in the depths of its thoughts and darkness, has been tinkering with the idea that Sakura was the cause of a lot of things. But mostly, I have questioned the words I…somewhat was sure I heard last night. It was whispered, dark, filled with sorrow and regret as she took me, and I believed I cried as I heard her speak them. To breach it with thought stung my heart, seared it with unimaginable pain so I have avoided putting it in the forefront of my mind.

But it was there. Her words were there. And I couldn't help wondering what they meant, what sorcery they seemed to hold.

_Maybe this once, we will succeed. _

My chest stung as I inhaled a breath, biting the inside of my cheek to keep the pain at bay. Those words, they held so much emotion within them that even thinking about them stung my eyes. I was hurt, hurt that she was right and we were possibly doomed for failure; Hurt that we were left at the feet of mercy and hope to keep us together.

But with the waves of hurt came the cracking thunder of confusion. Why did I feel like I was reliving a horror that I continuously was set up for over and over again? Why did I feel as if I have already experienced this failure before, and to do it once more would probably shred the already small piece of foreign soul that lingered within my very being? I couldn't understand how I felt as if I was treading dangerous waters, and one more false move would shatter me completely; because I couldn't take one more failure, I couldn't stand another loveless life.

The raging emotions were obviously clear, but even as clear as they were I was still confused. But, the only thing I was certain of was a single statement.

It felt like the romance me and Sakura held for each other is one of a distant, dark, lonely past that struggled to attempt itself over and over again. Repeating until it was right, and repeating until it was continuously right.

_Sakura, _my mind whispered out to her, feeling almost certain that she could hear me, _Sakura what have you gotten us into… What have you done?_

My heart thudded as I looked to the sky, confused, lost, and scared. I shook, wishing there was someone stable who could hold me up as I became flush and started to feel faint. What was happening between us was a disaster, but if it had to die in a smoldering fire I would much rather stand next to Sakura in that very fire, than with the man I was with currently.

And that is why I was truly nervous, truly scared. I was with a man that was not Sakura, and so I couldn't depend on him to catch me if I fell.

"Ino, my lovely queen, please take a seat at the picnic we have prepared just for you."

The emotions of faint were gone. No, with a surge so quick and striking that I couldn't even begin to pin point the origin, a feeling of rage swam through my very essences. I felt like baring my teeth to Sasuke just then, hissing out my dislike with glaring eyes and evident body language.

I wished to snap his neck for calling me a name that Sakura had only hours ago whispered into my ear. Queen? I am no queen of his.

"You may call me Ino," I bit out, attempting to be respectful as we reached a luxurious white tent with open walls. Under it sat a table set that had equally white cloth draped on it. The scene that they had chosen was right under a tree, adding to the shade that was already given. Unimpressed, I made my way to my seat.

"Oh my," Sasuke chuckled as he pulled my chair, offering the seat to me with a small bow of his head, "If I were a foolish man, I would think I have touched a certain nerve."

My heart hammered as I sat down on my chair and felt him slide me into it comfortably. I did not like how easily I was read by him, how effortlessly he could tell my intentions and feelings. Making sure he was unable to see my frown, I replied, "No. I feel it is more intimate to be called by my name rather than by a random replacement that is thrown around so….loosely."

Sasuke made his way around the table, slipping into his own chair with smooth movements. As he adjusted into his seat, pulling it closer to the table, he leaned back into his chair and gave me a knowing smile. Amused, he watched me carefully, "You certainly know how to cover up quickly, don't you?"

Feeling it pointless to pretend at this point, I gave him a smile that felt like it was ripping my face to shreds. Replying in the most pleasant tone as I could, but not bothering to remove the venom, I said, "As a lady of the Uzumaki house hold, I would say I acquired the skill after countless dinner parties."

His smile widened, leaning forward as he pointed his finger at me with a wag and a laugh, "And clever. Very clever. I must have missed these sides of you on our first date. How though, I'm not sure- Unless…something has changed between then and now."

Attempting to converse with this man was like playing a game of chess. And as he led the board, moving his pieces so nonchalantly in offensive positions, I moved mine as well; dancing around each strategy he attempted to take with me. He was poking, probing to find my weak points, strong points, and ticks. Little did he take account to the fact that I was my grandmother's very blood: and that woman had one to none weakness.

I bowed my head as I thanked the waiter for pouring me some wine. Taking it up with a sip, I swirled the contents within my cup and smiled at Sasuke, "Maybe I am just more comfortable with you now, more than back then."

"It seems to me, though, that you have nothing to fear." Sasuke replied, taking a sip of wine as well, "You speak to me in such a way of…common company, as if I am not the very man attempting to win your heart."

"And it seems to me that you are attempting to read something so far deep between the lines that you are losing the common company we are holding." When he blinked, slightly caught off guard, I threw him another smile and attacked again, "Tell me, Sasuke, besides the heart of mine you hope to win, why are you here on my property today?"

His eyes darkened, I could tell even in the shade. He bit me a tense smile as he leaned back, "Simply to treat you to breakfast."

"On my own estate?" I ask, not skipping a beat and pressing my advantage, "Seems rather odd that you wouldn't show me the wonders of your estate instead."

"I hoped not to drag you about so early," He countered, steading himself as he tried to gain back his ground.

"Then you hope not to impress."

Silence cracked down between us like heavy thunder. I leaned back, placing my drink down with mild interest as he stared at me, the fire in his eyes betraying his portrayed calm mood. I could feel the fumes from here as he sat there across the table, both of us knowing that he had lost round one. My eyes tightened slightly as his jaw shifted and set sternly. Then with a clear of his throat, he admitted his defeat, "Well, the reason I linger about today is in hopes to catch your brother."

I slipped my finger across my cheek, watching him like a hawk watched its squirming prey, "Did you wish to speak to him about some business?"

"Well yes of course," Sasuke replied as he took a sip of his wine, trying to give me a smile that was much more smooth and steady then the one that sat upon his face, "What else do CEO's speak of?"

Feeling slightly upset that he hadn't set the stage for round two, I attacked, "Was this business about me?"

He narrowed his eyes at me when he heard the question. Then, with a smirk and a shake of his head, he chuckled and leaned back within his chair, "I swear you truly are as deadly and clever as predicated. Your grandmother must have been a shark herself."

"Those were often the words to describe her," I nodded, but refusing to get off track, "So do you admit it, you were here to talk about me?"

With a sigh, he pushed his silverware to a more comfortable position, "As a matter of fact, not particularly. I came to offer him something for his… continued support with my company."

"Support," I mumbled out, slightly confused. And just with that slight stumble, I found myself being thrust in round two unprepared and defenseless. With a knowing smile tossed at me, I listened helplessly as Sasuke spoke, "Yes, support. You see my company has come across a rather large rough patch. Naruto was kind enough to lend us a hand."

I blinked, completely surprised. All this time I assumed Naruto was off arranging some secret wedding for me and this man, but instead he was lending his help with another company. This wasn't good, I was not prepared to hear this information.

Sasuke, being the student of the snake that he is, took this time to strike repeatedly and relentlessly, "For some odd reason, something in our systems went completely haywire. So as we sat upon our tower, thinking we had 6 million above our average budget for the month, a glitch fixes itself after we have spent the extra cash and showed we were actually below what we were supposed to have for that month. You can only imagine the chaos. Here we thought we put 6 million extra into an investment that would prove a wealthy one in the future, and then the next moment we notice that we not only lack cushion money, but we are also below our stability as a company."

I swallowed, stumbling out so I could gain more ground, "So Naruto helped in what way?"

"He gave us a 7 million dollar investment, one that we will double and pay back over the course of a few months. Truly a savior, that man is. I haven't been able to thank him enough." Sasuke then shifted within his seat, leaning his head upon his fingers as he watched me squirm. An ever so slight smile lifted upon his lips.

"Well you can imagine my confusion," I said slowly as I attempted not to grumble out my defeat, "with the stress of find a company to partner with, I thought my brother was planning to make all the decisions by himself."

"I'm sure you have a reason to think so," Sasuke replied, letting his eyes drift away with a smug expression, "The late nights over at my company must have been a tad worrying. But I assure you, it was me personally who brought him home safely."

I sighed, feeling completely broken and without resolve after losing such a quick round. I let my eyes wander as well, watching at the birds hopped on a nearby branch. A single bird took notice to me, and with a twitch of his head to the side as he showed his curiosity, he stared at me as I stared at him. He blinked, and with his blink came the realization that the birds had continued to refuse to sing.

I slid my eyes back to Sasuke, and again my mind began to twirl with questions. But the first question that came to mind, the one that overwhelmed my very curiosity, slipped my lips without thought, "What is the relationship between your company and the Haruno's."

The question caught him off guard. I could tell by the way he raised his head quickly to the inquiry, his eyes locking on mine instantly. The connection seemed to unsettle him. He attempted to look away, but he couldn't. The smooth easy aura he always seemed to give off faded ten shades. Becoming rigid, almost like wet stone, he turned within his seat and practically broke his neck as he turned his gaze away from mine.

"The company of Sakura Haruno is nothing to brag about. It is below us in every single category in every stature that makes a business successful. Yet. Throughout our history, we seem to always compete for the same thing and…our company always loses."

My head jerked back, surprised he answered so truthfully. Then, as I processed what he said, I became even more surprised at his statement, "You lose to a company below you? How?"

"Logically speaking, Ino, a company of my built should never lose anything. With a light as bright as ours, we are practically all but promised forever in every investment. My company is a business giant, a complete shadowing tower for all those below us. Yet," his eyes turned back to me, and without the smirk, the easy fake smile, and the know it all expression, he looked deep within mine and showed me a part of him that I so recently felt was never there: Compassion. Compassion for a past that all but killed everything he used to be, "we lose. Contiously. Over and over again to them."

I watched his gaze, feeling uneasy. The Sasuke I was witnessing wasn't as easy to hate as the one I was so familiar with. This one seemed sensitive- raw- like everything I was seeing was exposed without the shell. His sentence voiced actual sorrow of the truth he spoke to me. He seemed hurt, wounded. My heart within my chest began to thump strongly as I watched him, feeling pity and regret for whatever he had to deal with in his past. In a soft whisper, I asked as gently as I could, "What have you lost to them?"

"Countless of things I can't admit," His eyes fell to the table and he stared at his fingers that barely gripped the edge, "But it seems…no. It feels as if this has been going on for lifetimes upon lifetimes, my company and her's. I should take the time to ask Orchimaru the true details of our companies."

And just then, a shiver ran through my spine. The hammering of my heart, it sped up faster as Sasuke looked back up at me, rawness and compassion gone. Instead his eyes were locked again, and the only word to describe them was steel. He glared hard, his words as cold as his eyes as he spoke, "But I refuse to lose anymore. We will come on top."

The dots… the dots were connecting. And that's when I knew that- along with the confusions and facts of the feelings I felt about Sakura- Sasuke… he had to have had the same confusing feelings too.

X

The breakfast had ended as soon as we finished eating. We didn't spend time lingering afterwards. Instead, we both excused ourselves and politely said our goodbyes. It was humoring that only an hour before we had come as two beings playing a game of metaphorical chess to become logically superior for the day, but in the end leave each other with short mumbles and confused minds.

I walked quickly through the mansion, hoping to reach my room before anyone stopped me. There was something that was tugging at the back of my mind, something that felt urgent. I needed to research something, to find evidence.

Of what?... What did I wish to find information on?...

My thoughts, they were two crowded as questions filled my mind. I couldn't think properly, and it was probably because I felt jittery and on edge. Instead only strong feelings were surging me forward, helping me find my way.

As I sped past a hallway, something caught my left eye in the very corner of my vision. With a small moment of curious interest, I looked over to see two people standing, speaking quickly to each other. I couldn't recognize who they were fast enough, because the very moment I turned my head I had already passed the hall, but with a quick stop at the corner I held my breath and listened to the voices.

"Damn it, Anna, don't you think I have this under control." A deep voice snapped, irritation evident as his voice carried down the hall, "You don't have to keep telling me."

"No, I don't think you have it under control!" Anna bit back, almost growling as she tried to speak sense, "Everyone around you is telling you that you are making a mistake, yet you continue to skip around and do what you want."

"Everything isn't as it appears," The voice, I recognized it as my brothers, replied, "Just because it seems like I am doing nonsense, doesn't mean that I am. As a company, we need this."

"Don't meet with him, Naruto," It was the first time I had heard Anna truly breach a tone of begging, "Don't do this. The man is a shark. To love for the rest of his life is not what he came to pursue."

"And neither has any of the companies," Naruto reminded grimly, "So if I have to deal with men who truly aren't going to love Ino, and who Ino is truly not going to love back, I need to do it with the best options in mind."

"You idiot," Anna cried out, a heel stomping on the ground as she practically screeched, "Do you truly believe that Ino will understand your actions? You plan to place a lifelong burden on her, and you think it will have no effects on you both, only bring more good to the company. Ino is still a child, still growing. To place something like that, a loveless life, a shame of a marriage, on her would destroy her completely. She cannot handle such a responsibility, Naruto. She simply cannot. If you truly need marriage to merge two companies, why don't **you** marry off instead?!"

There was a silence, a heavy one. Even from down the hall and around the corner I could feel the tension between them. As I held my breath, waiting to hear what would happen next, I nervously wondered if I should walk away now before I got caught.

"Me marry off?" The question slammed to the ground as he spoke in soft rumbling anger, "Me? Is that truly what you wish? For some other woman to dance about, hanging from my arm with a smile and luscious perfume teasing my very senses?"

I listened, but I didn't fully comprehend his sentence until full 5 seconds after it was said. With a sink of my heart, I realized what was happening. If I have ever suggested something like that to Sakura, I was sure she would reply in the same deadly tone and angrily demand if I were truly serious as well. My shock almost made me stumble to the ground.

Naruto and Anna; There was something spiraling between them. It was a relationship; Forbidden and deep-rooted as a spring tree surviving in late winter.

My breath quickened as I heard Anna reply, "Better you truly understand the basses of love and act appropriately than to sit here and allow you to think that Ino does not have such feelings for another of her choice. This marrying off thing may very well be a tradition in all companies, Naruto Uzumaki, but who demanded it be done insensitively and harsh."

"Anna you don't understand. Our company is reaching a point of-"

"Then I choose to continue to not understand," Anna interrupted, a shake in her tone even though she was speaking furiously, "Make a decision you will regret, Naruto, and see how many others will choose to not understand your plea and case when it is all said and done. Me, I will certainly be one of them."

And with that, I heard heels move against the ground and down the hall, growing more distant. I stood there, chewing at my lip as I turned to lean against the wall, shocked to all I just heard. After a moment, a sigh slipped from down the hall, and seconds afterwards, I heard a hard slamming thump against the wall as my brother shouted out a noise of frustration.

"Damnit!" He cursed loudly before storming down the hall as well, his footsteps speeding into the same distance.

"Christ," I mumbled before forcing myself to move, my thoughts even more jumbled then before, "when the hell did living here get so complicated all of the sudden?"

X

I had been deep within the internet, fingers typing away at the keyboard. My mind, well it was a numbing blob of a mess as I sped, using only questions to guide me and no other form of thinking. I was feverish as I researched, hoping to find a glimpse of the information I need. But it was impossible to start getting my questions answered if I couldn't find my original company an any file kept under our database or any review/description on the internet.

But my company wasn't all that I was searching for. You could say that I was multitasking between each category, which in a basic layout there were three. I was searching for the past of my company, Sasuke's company, and Sakura's company. Within the depths of confusion and madness of the present, I had a strong feeling that we were all connected by a single strand to thin and short to be noticed but by those who dealt with it personally in the past.

So, if dealing with it personally is the only way to notice it, than I took the past events of the current month as something that I was almost certain had to be the only connection. The tradition of marrying off to another company was a deep and old one, so with a spark of thought I questioned myself; It had to have happened more than once between our companies.

I chewed my lip as I leaned back in my chair, looking down as my fingers traced over the keys. As the tips of my finger traced over the M, I let my mind wander to the possibilities. But before I could scratch the surface of it all, a heard my window slide open quietly.

I turned around and blinked, but was not completely surprised, when I saw Sakura climbing in. She stepped down and straightened, glancing around but stopping when her eyes found me. Giving me a small smile, she greeted, "Hello."

"Hey," I croaked, mixed emotions passing through me. I simply turned back around to my computer as she carefully moved to close the window and curtains. Minimizing the material that was on the screen, I pushed back my chair from my desk and got up.

I went to turn, but Sakura was already behind me. Her arms wrapped around my waists from behind, pulling me back into her chest. As I felt the warmth spread throughout my body, her breath tickled the back of my neck. She let in an audible breath, sighing out as she nuzzled into the side of my neck and whispered right in my ear, "You would not believe how hard it was to wait until the depths of night to visit you. All day you have been toying with my mind. My devilish jealousy presumed you ran away with this man, never to return."

Though I was stressed, exhausted, and had no energy to take another step, a smile slipped my lips at her words. Biting my lip softly, I took my hands and ran them across her arms, my palms sliding across them until I crossed my arms and held her comfortingly, "Your devilish jealousy must think extremely too much."

"I would have to admit that it does," she whispered back, her gentle breath within my ear causing me to shiver. My fingers twitched against her skin as she nipped at the sensitive spot of my ear, carefully avoiding any tugging as she leaned more into me, "it has such an imagination that it could destroy a woman if she was not strong enough."

I took in deep breaths, my mind already fogging. I intended to keep my ground tonight; I was tired of melting around her so easily. Tonight I wanted her to shiver, for her to stumble. Smiling ever so softly, I murmured back to her, "Only strength keeps you afloat? What of the faith? Does it not exist?"

"The faith?" She mocked, pulling me even more and pressing me flush into her body, "The faith keeps me from demanding where you have been all day."

"A question I am not required to answer," I replied smoothly, and almost let out a small laugh as I felt her tense against me. Bringing my hand up, I slipped it across Sakura's hair before falling it to her neck. Gripping it carefully, I turned my head and pulled her to look at me. The movement caused her to turn, her firm grip- which had planted her right behind me- loosened as she adjusted to be more on the left side than on the right.

She searched my eyes steadily, her resolve stronger than I thought it would be. After a moment, she replied, "And nor should you. It's disrespectful of me to assume otherwise."

I watched her as the seconds passed, and with a gentle smile I realized how easy it was to shift power between us. Turning myself within her grasp to face her properly, I wrapped my arm loosely around her neck as the other propped itself on her shoulder, my fingers tangled within her hair. As I scratched her scalp soothingly, I mumbled, "Do you believe me to be a fool? Am I supposed to simply believe you have the utmost faith in me?"

Her eyes leveled with mine, and as she stared deep within them, she answered unblinkingly, "No, Ino. I do not believe you will simply take my word. I am willing to prove such faith, however, if that is what you wish."

She was causing my pulse to quicken. I never imagined that being in the power position would be as stumbling and foggy as being the underling. Though being the dominate did had its unique feeling. I had an urge, an urge I 've never felt before, to demand a variety of things from Sakura… and I expected it to be given to me, "Am I truly your queen?"

"My lady," Sakura whispered , her expression growing intense, "You are the only thing I believe truth, freedom, and beauty represents. Queen? You are my undying love, my mate and love to be, and I shall spiral into this weakness I have for you forever and always."

My smile was light and did not betray the butterflies in my chest that I felt. Heart thumping in solid rhythm, I questioned, "Prove it to me, then. Show me you only care for me and that you trust I only care for you."

With quick fluid motions, I was lifted from the ground and was straddling Sakura's waist as she stood, moving towards the bed that was merely steps away. Placed down carefully, she climbed and hovered over me, the intensity in her eyes causing them to look dark and fogged over. She leaned down and bit my down my jaw line, a low rumble heard from the back of her throat. And as she moved my wrists to above my head, pinning them down against the bed, she breathed into my ear heavily, "It would be my genuine pleasure to show you how trapped I am within you."

X

The crickets sang as I laid on Sakura's chest, my fingers twirling around her belly button as I was curled and watching it. A hum danced around the room as I song with the crickets, my steady rhythm being Sakura's heartbeat. She rubbed my shoulder as we laid there, the moments of silence tumbling on and on and on. Her breath was as steady as mind as she stared at the ceiling, and it had kept this way for a while.

A few more minutes passed of nothing, but Sakura was the first to break the silence, "You honestly played me right into your hands tonight, didn't you?"

I smiled slightly against her skin as I closed my eyes, "Possibly."

"How incredibly hot," she mumbled back, I laughed as she continued, "Demanding I show my love in such a way; having such a cool collected composure as I enjoyed and pleased every inch of your body. Even thinking of it after the fact, I wish to prove it to you again and again."

My smile grew as I opened my eyes and continued to twist my fingertip against her skin, "So you are ok with the shift of power occasionally?"

"My lady, I can't say I have a choice if this continues in the future," she moved her hand to run her fingers through my hair, "I do not believe I see an outcome that doesn't leave me pinning you down and claiming my love in your ear as I take you as mine."

I blushed at her words and squirmed slightly, "Good. I do not always plan to be the helpless one that you can manipulate."

"And I am happy to hear that," Sakura chuckled in reply. Seconds passed as silenced claimed us again. But it only took seconds more until Sakura spoke again, "So as I was coming in you were on the computer. Is there something you were searching for?"

I hadn't completely forgot about my feverish study, but it certainly became the last thing on my mind. As Sakura brought it up, mountains upon mountains of feelings, thoughts, and questions flooded my mind again. Shifting against Sakura's chest, my finger twirling came to the slow stop, "I was searching my old company again, along with other things… It's all to confusing for me to understand without research."

"What is all too confusing?" Sakura shifted also, and I knew she was staring down at me now.

With a sigh, I chewed my lip as I attempted to answer her in a way that made sense, "There has been… a lot that I have not been able to understand. Some, if not most… deals with you and me."

She tensed; I felt it under me as her fingers came to a halt as well. The pace of her heart changed as she asked calmly, "Care to explain?"

My heart began to pick up pace as well. Curling more into her, afraid to look up to her face, I whispered against her skin the fear I kept pushing away, "Last night, while we were…making love, you said something to me; something I find to make me uneasy every time I breach the subject within my mind."

Her hand fell to my shoulder as her fingers lightly gripped it. She was steeling herself as she attempted to remain calm, but I heard the skipped beat of her heart, "What did I say, my love?"

I gnawed at the inside of my cheek, suddenly becoming nervous. Then with a stutter in my speech, I attempted to rush it out loud, "You said- You said maybe this time we will succeed." Her fingers tightened in a painful way. I shut my eyes tightly, I forced myself to continue, "Ever since I have had this uneasy feeling that we are bound to fail and I'm not sure why. And then I have this deep unbearable sensation that if we fail again, I will not be able to stand it." I opened my eyes, my words stumbling out faster as I released my fears, "And it scares me to feel this way, more because I wish for you to stay with me forever, but also I feel as if these feelings are somehow not mine. We have never met before Sakura, I have only just met you, yet I have these emotions and I don't know why."

I stopped, but only to squeak out, "Sakura, you are hurting me."

Her hand jerked away from me, and as I quickly rose from her chest to look at her face, she pulled away and turned her head before I could see her face. For some reason the action hurt, and as she sat up and moved out of bed, I attempted to catch a glimpse of her face as I continued, "Sakura please, tell me what is happening. I feel as if you know, like you have known for a while, and I am only scared and wish comfort. I don't hate you, I just wish for you to hold me and tell me that all of this isn't in my mind- that I'm not losing it and turning crazy. Please, tell me something."

She cursed to herself as she snatched her pants from the ground, shoving her legs through as she continued to avoid me even as I scrambled to the edge of the bed to see her face. My eyes stung as I desperately pleaded, "Please, Sakura. What is happening?"

"I am such an idiot," she snapped, and I didn't know whether it was for me to hear or not, "Such a complete fool. How could I have fucked up so much? "

When she continued to have conversation only with herself as she put on her bra and shirt, tears slipped down my face as I sobbed out desperately, "You haven't fucked up! I am just scared and lost and want you to help me!"

The sudden burst of tears caused Sakura to whirl around. As she saw me crying, she looked horrified. She moved to rush to me, most likely to gather me in her arms and comfort me, but she stopped herself. Instead, her out reached hand that moved from pure reaction, turned into a shaking fist as she turned her back on me again.

My heart broke.

She gathered her shoes and before I could say anything, she tossed them out the window. Tears were blurring my vision, so I was quickly whipping them away to be able to see. I tried to keep the audible sobs at bay as I attempted to speak. My stuttering was server, and I couldn't take in enough breaths to say a long sentence. So, with all the strength I could muster, I whimpered out, "Please don't leave me…"

Sakura paused her movements, growing rigid at my sentence. Her hands gripped the window so hard that I heard the wood wheeze under the stress. She was fighting with herself, I could tell, and just as I thought she would turn around and give me what I just pathetically begged for.

She climbed out the window and left me there.(1)

* * *

><p>(1) - Hardest thing to force myself to write D:<p>

Uh... do you guys get the flashback? If not maybe I will explain more in the next chapter.

**Ok, well here's a random realllllllllly early update. I updated like, wut, three days ago? Maybe 4? Well, to be honest I already knew what I kinda wanted to write for the next chapter anyway, and with all the reviews that keep flowing in, it kind of motivated me to go ahead and get it done.**

**Am I suggesting anything? [: omg of course not.**

**But there is a review box right there. Just saying *casual shrug***

**... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! DO ITTTTTT**

***clears throat and gains back composure***

**Shycadet loves. Out.**


End file.
